Solamente a Ti
by Mary Mendoza
Summary: "El peor infierno helado de la historia, un pequeño niño gimiendo de dolor mientras tomaba el único recuedo de una vida amorosa, condenado a complacer un destino cruel. Preocupado por cosas superficiales, tratando a los demás como inferiores, Rusia se volvió una de las potencias más grandes del mundo, pero quería más. Una venganza convertida en tragedia
1. Prologo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="893b29aa0513989d0e6f3a9c72a2cbd1"Aquella noche no era como otras, esta vez estaba en presencia de una fiesta, no era una gran diferencia, después de todo, lo habían obligado asistir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16550b4decbd478676e57ea0c03d4c84""span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Para olvidar las penas"/span dijo el inglés con enojo al ver en el desastre que se había convertido su camarada del trabajo, con ayuda del "Rasgadito" y el "Junior" fue llevado a rastras hacia la casa del señor de la samba, sin importar sus reclamos y exigencias de dejarlo ahí, solo. Como se lo merece./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4878530554633aaed067442582fc9a1d"Siempre pensó que nada y nadie podía cambiarlo, siempre fue de temer, fue calificado como el mar desbocado, como un león lleno de furia, caballos fulminantes de vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c69cdc323c264a21d5ba9211bad16e2f"Puras simples mentiras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d45f3dbfa2fee297c60b44a6f3d81d48"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""A veces las facciones u acciones de otros son sólo más que problemas para nosotros. Hijo... No dejes que nada y nadie cambie lo que eres"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a833dfc9e4f1946aea29b6f42b55be6"Eso es lo único que puede recordar. No era de extrañarse, era normal después de todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="64071372ed59ff67833cd6485b821061"Una cálida capa blanca cubre todo el centro de la cosas, era raro la caída de nieve en Brasil pero aún así, todos sus conocidos celebraban con entusiasmo y alegría el termino de un grandioso año, las luces eran hermosas y el olor de aquel deguste cultural atraía a cada uno de los presentes, simplemente todo era paz y tranquilidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e58db8528e652a3b87a4f3ec094aa97"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh así quería aparentar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c3d3c441233cba3d1c643cf9981e0df"Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y amargura, tomó de nueva cuenta su botella de Vodka y lleno el vaso sin importar derramar algunas gotas de aquel apreciado líquido, con su otra mano vacía tomo la botella y se colocó en una esquina de la pequeña pero bella residencia. Alejándose de todos, era dolor de cabeza tratar de convivir con ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="050fa069c0faa0ccaa528c1fd6b721fc"Después de lo que paso. Dirigió su mirada a la bella luna, su resplandor sólo le recordaba todo lo que vivió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c894f9635fd3564ef70d6527c7e73cf5"Todo lo que amo y lo que perdió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10bdcbe9b6920eb97d2db1efdcdca162"Sintió una punzada en el pecho, dio un gran sorbo a su bebida y tembló, tembló a tan grado de derramar un poco de vodka en sus botas bien dadas. Sintió como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, haciendole recordar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dae37143e7aab5589b58db1cf64d252"-"No lo eches a perder esta vez"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aff15af8e65142b07ba5415a648f2581"-"Era perfecto para ti"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4724db8deff4ebc8878440087cbc3880"-"Nadie debe estar solo"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4788f0098218e7c67ff845a61ee32b26"Aquellas voces eran bastantes claras,s u desesperación era presente, tenía que silenciarlas. Sin previo avisó lanzo la botella hacia la ventana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d63ed8525b09788bb771f0728b7902a5"-Estoy sólo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f97b27f73584eacf47da1f5626929ce"Se hinco y sólo cubrió sus ojos, no quería saber nada de nada, ni la fiesta y de él, sólo traía problemas. ¿Porque se suscitó todo? ¿No tenía que ser la potencia más grande del mundo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba863f02510b97d0d047ffe310a29f75"-Ojalá no lo hubiera conocido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c20ec486066ba2d66fea7f8c0e540d41"Un bello cuento de hadas, convertido en tragedia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7d3cac470b942cfb189c8ecedc89868a"El climax./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="834303fb2cafb91328cf145217ad790b"Y el fin, de todo.../p 


	2. Capitulo 1

-Lo sabias- le dijo Rusia a su compañero Inglaterra

Trato de controlar la ira que comenzaba a nacer en su interior y amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Hizo puños con las manos e intento ahogar las palabras que asomaban sus labios, Decidió que era mejor tragárselas, como había hecho siempre.

Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa irónica, como si lo que el inglés le había revelado fuera algo divertido

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabías?- le pregunto entonces

-¿Sobre el engaño de Estados Unidos?- repuso Inglaterra apretando los labios un segundo y encogiéndose de brazos- Unos... cinco años, desde el día en que entro en malos tratos con el pequeño Corea.

Rusia apenas pudo controlar su sorpresa, durante los últimos años había estado manejando una relación de negocios con el gringo, con el fin de obtener recursos y un buen lazo comercial y político con quien consideraba su rival. "Solo interés, era lo que siempre se repetía. Ese había sido el trato, una apuesta, cámaras y publicidad y fingir algo que no debería darse en todo momento, sin embargo llego a un punto medio en que todo aquello que firmo lo dejo a un lado y se decidió a estar de forma más íntima con él. Todo iba en viento en popa, su relación era estable, él le quería y bueno, el ruso estaba más que encantado por su pareja, por ello decidió dar el siguiente paso.

"Lo que el dinero no pueda comprar". Rusia sin importar los gastos o los araños que escuchaba de los demás, preparo la cita más romántica que podía existir, incluso el mismo Japón le había ayudado con algunas plantas y bellas flores de su exótica nación, cena a la luz de la luna, velas aromáticas, y él perpetrador listo para hacer de las suyas, tenía consigo una cajita de plata recién pulida, en su interior, había un hermoso anillo de oro puro incrustado de diamantes, especialmente hecho para Estados Unidos.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que llegara la victima de esta ataque de amor, sin importar los problemas del pasado, solo quería vivir su presente sin más. Espero y espero...

Estados Unidos jamás llego. La luna, vieja amiga, trataba de consolar al infeliz del ruso.

Meses después de lo sucedido, una carta llego a las oficinas de Rusia, al cercioraba de quien era el destinatario, abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. "Estados Unidos", sin falta la abrió y solo se quedó mudo ante la falta de ética y sobre todo, avaricia que se plasmaba en aquel pedazo de papel

_Rusia:_

_El acuerdo preestablecido ha terminado, ya no necesito de tus servicios. La política no ha sido lo tuyo, así que no puedo depender de alguien que no sepa valorar más allá de las cuestiones accionistas de esta realidad_. _A partir de hoy declaro que las relaciones Estados Unidos-Rusia se han roto de forma cordial y verbal, no es que me haya divertido mucho... No supiste dar al blanco vaquero._

_Espero y lo entiendas_.

_Estados Unidos._

_P.D: No sabes mentir_.

Desde ese momento la relación de Estados Unidos y el ruso se volvió tensa, volvió a tratar de manera fría y seria a su alrededor, incluso cuando fue el cambio de gobierno del gringo. Tuvo que aguantar los enojos innecesarios de su mascota con tal de no verlo más a la cara. Solo hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Y ahora, después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco entre esos dos, Inglaterra lo cita en un restaurante cerca del Big Ben, a relatar un secreto que en palabras del inglés era "Inquietante"

Simplemente patético.

-Me gusta mucho este sitio- le dijo entonces el inglés.

Rusia no respondió mientras su acompañante miraba a su alrededor. Admirando el elegante comedor del mejor restaurante que ya hacía en su nación, había sido una sorpresa ver aparecer a Inglaterra en una de sus reuniones de estado con Alemania, Polonia e Italia de repente en la puerta mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y sombrero negros que llevaba sin ninguna falta a cualquier sitio, sin importar que fuera en una casa llena de cervezas, vodka y un olor penetrante a tabaco.

Como si fuera un turista veía la casa de Polonia, haciendo gestos de desagrados ante la falta de limpieza y modales que tenían los demás países, cosa que no tomaron en cuenta y volviendo a sus actividades normales, hizo una seña a Rusia y le di un pequeño papel en donde estaba plasmada la dirección de aquel restaurante con la excusa en demostrarle que la comida inglesa es mejor que los platos típicos de Rusia.

En la mañana siguiente y con suma cara de no asistir solo por pereza, Rusia estaba fuera de su punto de encuentro, al no ver rastros del mencionado, decidió dar un recorrido, después de quince minutos, cuando salió de la cocina del restaurante, se quedó parado al verlo allí, sonriéndolo como si hubieran pasado sin verse solo unos días en vez de siete largos años,

-Hola Rusia- le había dicho a su "amigo"

-Inglaterra... Había susurrado con la vozentrecortada

Otra sorpresa había sido descubrir que Inglaterra ya hacía tres años que había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Estados Unidos y el. Un secreto que le había roto el rastro de confianza que le quedaba y le había hecho tomar la decisión de atacar a diestra y siniestra después de aquel incidente a su ex pareja y empleador político. Un secreto que sabía que le había costado mucho.

A pesar de no contarle nada, de no prevenirlo, de no hacer valer su buena amistad, le sonrió, como su no hubiera pasado nada.

-Todo eso es historia, Inglaterra- le dijo el ruso tratando de ser conciliador, de asimilar que no le había afectado.

Pero, para Rusia, las explicaciones y la verdad habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-Es mejor no pensar en ello. Siempre supe que tenía que haber un motivo para que Estados Unidos aceptara tus cursilerías y cosas sin sentido. No era propio de él, ni siquiera es así con Canadá ¿Acaso estabas desesperado en buscar algo?

Rusia solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño con más molestia.

\- Cuando me entere de que tú pareja solo estaba más interesado en exprimirte, comprendí muchas cosas, una y cada una de ellas eran tan bobas como las otras, nada estaba en su lugar.- tomo un pequeño sorbo de la taza de té.- No era el indicado para hablar, puesto que tengo un precio. Me costó claro esta, pero ya lo he aceptado.

-Me alegra saberlo- respondió Rusia

A pesar de la maraña de emociones que sentía dentro de él, pudo hablar con calma. Era una mezcla de ira e impotencia, de tristeza por todo lo que había pasado y de rencor por lo que había confesado su antiguo amigo. Pero por encima de todo, estaba enfadado.

No pudo evitar que una oleada de ira lo quemara por dentro, era como un rio de lava recorriendo su ser e hirviendo su sangre. Le parecía poco creíble que Inglaterra pensara que no le afectaría tal noticia a estas alturas, sin tener consecuencias, limitándose a hablarle como si no hubieran estado siete años sin verse.

-¿Qué más quieres decir Ingles?- le pregunto el Ruso

-¿No te alegra verme? Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Rusia...-repuso Inglaterra sorprendido por su tono.

-No es propio de tu este comportamiento

-¡Vaya! Ya hablas con más formalidad. Te queda muy bien el cambio en tu soltería

-Tú también...

-Pero yo no tenía idea de que te afectara tanto mi comentario.-le recordó Inglaterra.- No es algo que te llegue tanto... ¿Lo contrario había cambiado las cosas entre nosotros?

Rusia aparto su mirada seria

-Puede que sí, el caso es que no me has contestado ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Decia cada vez estaba más enfadado. Tenía la sospecha de que estaba allí porque quería algo de él

-Bueno me pareció que ya era hora de que ya nos reuniéramos todos los buenos empleados de la ONU- le aseguro Inglaterra- Japón y Corea del Norte anunciaron su compromiso y puesto que las cosas entre todos nosotros están un poco "tersas", sería buena idea que todos les diéramos las buenas nuevas con una gran fiesta, ya sabes... Por el bien de todos.

De todos... Sabía que no se refería a todos los países restantes, si no en como manejaría el que Estados Unidos anunciara su compromiso con Canadá después de un año de haber roto su relación con él. Eh Inglaterra habría sido su padrino y Alemania quien diera el discurso de despedida. Al final, aunque trate de lamentar todo lo que le había pasado, llegaba al mismo resultado.

Nada.

Eran cosas de las que se enteraba fácilmente, por medio de la prensa o de los chismosos que radicaban en su gobierno, aunque no trataba de prestar tanta atención a ese tipo de noticias. Aun así, a veces no podía evitar enterarse de ciertos acontecimientos.

-Lo que menos me interesa es que nos juntemos de nuevo para celebrar una tontería- le dijo el ruso sin poder ocultar su amargura.- Déjate de excusas, Inglaterra. Lo que quieres es que haga algo para ti, Y para beneficio tuyo ¿no?

El inglés echó hacia atrás la cabeza. Estaba sorprendido y quizás también algo ofendido. No era de extrañarse la actitud de Rusia, no era su culpa después de todo.- No pierdes el tiempo...

-Cómo puedes ver estoy ocupado- le dijo a Inglaterra mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa fría. No quería tener que decirle lo que pensaba de él, era mucho más fácil así. Porque lo que tenía ganas de hacer en ese momento era dejarse llevar por la ira y darle un puñetazo a algo, quizás incluso al inglés.

-Lo sé, lo sé- repuso Inglaterra. Has hecho un gran trabajo iniciando una pelea tonta de espionaje y violencia política contra el gringo- dijo de manera retórica, causando un verdadero sentido de molestia en Rusia- Lo que quería comentarte... Supongo que habrás oído las noticias sobre el acuerdo de China y México

-¿Lo de intentar humillar a Estados Unidos? Si, lo he oído.

Una de las potencias... unida a un país de obra barata. Había sido imposible no enterarse de los problemas que habían surgido. Todo iniciado por una disputa en una red móvil, también había leído que todo era causado por la mascota del estadounidense. También había leído que Alemania se había comprometido con Chile solo con fines de lucro.

Al parecer, el alemán le había pedido que se casara con el frente a todo su pueblo después de declararle su amor de la manera más pública posible, en una de las gigantescas pantallas publicitarias que decoraban el Times Square en su visita a Estados Unidos.

Todo ese asunto se había convertido en el tipode circo mediático que amaba y odiaba a la vez Rusia, pero sabía que a la gentele encantaban esas historias y las ultimas noticias habían contribuido adisparar la popularidad turística de ambos países.

-Tanto Alemania y China tendrán que entrar en razón en algún momento- le dijo a Rusia en un tono mañoso- Ambas relaciones no son suficientemente fuertes como la que tenías con Estados Unidos, esos países del tercer mundo no tienen los recursos para ser nuestros competidores. Las negociaciones van a ser muy complicadas, para poder jugar el mismo juego debo tener el apoyo de la mayoría, pero no lo tengo aun...

-Inglaterra

-Tu deseas ser la potencia más grande del mundo ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta oportunidad?- hablo el inglés- Tu obtienes los beneficios que necesitas y yo una posición más lucrativa y respetable. Ambos salimos ganando

Rusia se quedó mirando perplejo a Inglaterra. No entendía nada.- No sé por qué me estás diciendo todo esto- le dijo el ruso a pensar de que empezaba a sospecharlo

-Necesito que rompas una de esas uniones, dado las circunstancias y al ver que te alias con uno de ellos, el gringo no dudara en llegar a un acuerdo contigo. Quien sabe, tal vez... llegues al buen desquite

Rusia se quedó en silencio. Eso no podía negarlo, hacer pagar de una vez por todas a Estados Unidos, obligar que comiera todas las porquerías de sus acciones. Sería como un buen regalo. El ruso solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros al mirar al inglés.

-Por favor- le dijo entonces Inglaterra inclinando la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada y contagiosa que recordaba muy bien- Por los viejos tiempos.

Rusia no podía mirarlo sin recordar el apoyo que le brindo hace tiempo, pero negó con la cabeza, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer por mucho que su amigo estuviera consiguiendo hacerle pensar en el pasado

-Necesito ver otras cuestiones políticas...

-Dos semanas- imploro Inglaterra- Dos semanas son suficientes para llevar a cabo este loco pero necesario plan- dijo ya en un tono desesperado

El ruso solo ladeo la cabeza y soltó un fuerte y pesado suspiro

-Dos semanas- le dijo entonces. Vio la expresión en la cara del inglés.

-¡Si!

-No cantes tan rápido victoria- dijo- no me dedico a resolver cosas molestas ni a tratar con los que no me sirven de nada- le advirtió- Eso se lo dejo a otros, el trabajo sucio ¿Entiendes?

-Todo irá bien- le aseguro Inglaterra- Solo hay que sonreír y lograr que uno de esos ineptos caiga ante tu buena voluntad y grata personalidad.

-Pero debes darme por lo menos el 85% de la cerrilidad que llegues a tentar

El inglés palideció al oír la cantidad pedida- ¿85%? ¿No puede ser menos?

Rusia sonrió- ¿Acaso el muro de Berlín fue gratis?

-De acuerdo- cedió al final Inglaterra- Tendrás tu parte estafador. Llegar a la fiesta de compromiso y empezar con tu magia ¿no?

-Así es... a propósito- el ruso saco de debajo de la mesa un maletín café en excelente condición, lo abrió y saco un juego de copias y una pluma- Quiero firmar un contrato

-¿No confías en mí?- le interrogo Inglaterra

-Se trata de negocios, no es nada personal

Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza.- De acuerdo, mándame algo a mi casa y lo firmare...

-Este es un buen lugar para firmar, así aseguro que cumplirás tu palabra después de esto- Rusia dijo en voz ronca y solo el inglés solo se echó a reír.

-Hay que ver cómo te gastas las cartas, Rusia. Te has endurecido más estos últimos años.

No le sorprendieron sus palabras. Antes de que el mundo se modernizará había sido aún un joven muy ingenuo. Si sabía que había cambiado bastante, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Solo obteniendo poder se era alguien, lo aprendió de la peor manera. Le emanaba un sentimiento limpio, fresco y de paz.

La venganza estaba a punto de iniciar.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Mira los copos de nieve... Son tan bellos ¿no?- decía la mujer amablemente_

_-Que bonitos están mamá- decía con voz angelical aquél pequeño bebé mientras tocaba los copos de nieve que caían ligeramente en sus manos._

_-Tan bellos como tu mi cielo- decía con un cariño maternal e íntimo. Tenía a su pequeño hijo en brazos, como si tratara de protegerlo de algo malo y extraño- A la vista de todos, son simples, pero merecen ser protegidos. Nunca debes dejar de proteger a quienes tienes cerca_

_-¿Así como papá?- preguntó el niño de manera inocente- Él nos protege. ¿Cierto?_

_-Cielo... Las cosas son muy diferentes con él._

_-Papá me ha dicho que todos..._

_-Tu padre puede decir muchas cosas, no sabe cómo en realidad somos- cayó en la idea de expresarse de más.- Pero no es del todo cierto._

_-¿Me quiere de verdad?_

_Ella sonrió._

_\- El..._

_Todo desapareció. Sólo sentía el humo de los bombardeos, recorriendo su cuerpo. Tocó su ropaje, estaba rojo, desesperado buscaba a su madre._

_Jamás la encontró._ _Sólo aquellas sombras le sonreían de manera macabra mientras murmuraban con más claridad._

_-¡Un nuevo mundo!_

_-No hay elección..._

_-No eres ni la sombra de lo que fue..._

_El pequeño sólo tomó su cabeza mientras sangre recorría todo su ser._

_-¡Papá! ¡Quiero a mi papá!_

-Hey idiota, despierta- Rusia despertó de golpe, tirando un golpe de reflejo a quien estaba a su lado. El tercero solo se quejó ante la brutalidad del golpe y solo hizo por sobar su rostro.- Maldita sea. ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Así es como recibes a tu hermana?

El ruso toco su frente, estaba sudado, era la misma pesadilla una y otra vez.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí mocosa?

Ucrania sonrió, como adoraba molestar a su hermano menor, era lo mejor que le salía bien en los últimos años.- Nada, solo vine a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí- dijo mientras aventaba a su hermano del hermoso sofá de cuero negro y se sentaba, elevando sus piernas y colocándoles en la pequeña pero fina mesa de porcelana.- No recordaba que este lugar fuera tan rustico, menos cuando estabas amarrado.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?

-No fue nada difícil, tienes la misma costumbre de ponerla debajo de la alfombre o en la esquina de la ventana- pauso unos momentos y dejo escapar un suspiro ligero.- Tal como mamá...

Rusia se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco una gran botella de vodka- ¿Qué quieres en mi casa?- dijo mientras daba una gran bocanada de ese líquido que era apreciado para el en todos los sentidos.

-Quiero que dejes en paz todo lo que trata de mi- dijo la muchacha en tono seco- Ya tengo bastante con cuidar con Polonia y tu llegas y tomas mis naves, y en mis propias tierras, tu insolencia tiene que parar.

-Trato de ser de ayuda para ti y tu gente- dijo el ruso sin un toque de seriedad.

-Hablas como si te correspondiera todo lo que pasa alrededor de los demás- Ucrania empezaba a molestarse con la actitud de su hermana mayor- Sabes que no siempre cargaras con los problemas de los demás.

-Eso le corresponde a tu mascota ¿no?

-No- menciono ya enojada la ucraniana- Me corresponde a mi hermano, ya no estoy pequeña para que trates de manipularme a tu antojo. ¡Quiero ser independiente por Dios!

Rusia solo empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, mientras se tocaba el estómago y trataba de no tirar el vodka que era su desayuno matutino ante la furiosa mirada de su hermana- ¿Desde cuándo sacas la valentía de seguir los pasos de los demás países? ¿Ser independiente? ¡Jamás!

-Puedo cuidarme sola, esto le está afectando a Polonia más que nada- Ucrania trago- somos hermanos Rusia y él no quiere que estemos así todo el tiempo, todo esto empezó desde ese día- la muchacha suspiro- Es su culpa.

Rusia se acercó de manera frenética a ella y tomo su muñeca derecha- Vuelves a decir eso y te juro que te hare morder el polvo Ucrania- el ruso estaba furioso y no se percató de que estaba ejerciendo tanta fuerza, causando dolor a su hermana. El ruso de inmediato reacciono y se apartó de ella.- No puedes vivir sola Ucrania, siempre necesitaras mi ayuda

-Yo no necesito que me cuides...

-¿Ya olvidaste a Chernóbil?

Ucrania se quedó en silencio, odiaba hablar de ese tema, a sabiendas de que el ruso siempre la culpaba de ello-Eres un...

-Si solo viniste a mi casa para perder tu tiempo, lo has conseguido. Ahora quiero que te vayas- dijo Rusia mientras la dirigía a la puerta principal de su hogar- Dejare pasar tu episodio de niña pequeña. Ve con Polonia.

Ucrania se levantó del sillón, tomo su bolsa, no sin antes sacar un pequeño paquete y aventarlo al suelo, como llego salió del lugar, de forma silenciosa y seria- Hagas lo que hagas, jamás serás como papá.- menciono la ucrania con voz suave y tolerante, pues conocía muy bien a su hermano- No eres alguien malo como el...

Rusa no aguanto y la saco de su casa a empujones. Cerró la puerta con llave y decido volver a dormir, tratando de olvidar este mal sabor de boca.

México miro la habitación estándar que había reservado en el Hotel Steymann y suspiro. Había visto armarios más grandes.

Cansado, se quito los zapatos de cuero que llevaba puestos durante su largo desde la Ciudad de México, soltó la maleta y se sentó en la estrecha cama, le basto con levantar la pierna para cerrar la puerta de una patada. Esa habitación parecía una celda y no quería pensar en tener que pasar allí toda la semana. No había esperado que le ofrecieran la suite presidencial o un palacio para el solo. No iba con su estilo después de todo.

Pero había esperado que una habitación estándar en el mejor hotel de la cuidad Alemana fuera mejor, ni siquiera tenía baño y la ventana daba a un muro de hormigón que podía tocar con los dedos. Además, le dio la impresión de que nadie había limpiado la habitación después de que la dejara el último huésped. Había señales de que esta persona era alguien demasiado fiestero, pequeños rastros de sangre en la alfombra, la colcha estaba arrugada y manchada, incluso había encontrado un condón usado en el piso.

Suspirando de nuevo, se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la puerta de la pequeña nevera que había bajo el televisor aún más pequeño. Necesitaba beber algo, tal vez un caballito o ya para conformarse, una cerveza fría y con un buen canal de televisión barata. Podría sobrevivir.

Pero vio que la nevera estaba casi vacía, solo había una botella de aguda y lo que parecía ser un paquete de salchichas abierta y con varias mordidas, prendió la tele pero solo logro que esta hiciera corto circuito y ya no volviera a prender.

-Vale verga la vida- se dijo con cara rezagada- Este día no puede ser peor

Habíatenido problemas con su jet privado, decidió viajar normal pero se presentaronvuelos anulados, y después de mandar a todos los propietarios de cada aerolíneaque estaban disponibles a la chingada, por fin había conseguido un asiento enclase turista. Pero le había tocado cerca de un bebe que no paraba de llorarmientras su madre hablaba con la azafata, un niño de papá quien lo miraba conrepulsión y casi trece horas de vuelo soportando como un señor le lanzabapiropos fuera de lugar

Fue toda una locura pero valía la pena, después de todo lo hacía por su hermano y amigo. Unas semanas antes de que se reuniera con USA para arreglar sus asuntos sobre el Tratado de Libre Comercio, Chile le llamo para que fuera a su fiesta de compromiso, puesto que eran muy allegados y quería platicar con él y disfrutar sus pocos meses que le quedaban como soltero; México sabía que todo esto estaba hecho a base de mano negra pero no podía decírselo a su amigo por llamada telefónica, y aunque se lo dijera a la cara este no le creería.

Estaba totalmente perdido por el alemán.

Con mala gana confirmo su asistencia, y ese mismo día, el gringo le había dado el más cabrón coraje de su vida, que tuvieron que sacarlo de los Ángeles a la fuerza porque empezó a recordarles a todos los presentes acerca de su progenitora

-They are only Mexican Businesses- decía USA mientras sonreía con malicia al ver logrado hacer explotar al mexicano ante los acuerdos que le había propuesto y que su presidente había firmado sin antes meditarlo con él.

-¡Vete a la chingada, maldito blanco ojete!- mientras los guardaespaldas lo arrastraban hacia el automóvil que lo llevaría directo al aeropuerto

-Sir, please calm down- decía de manera seria uno de los hombres, Mexico solo pataleaba para que lo liberaran, así que no escucho claramente el pedido del hombre

-¡La tuya por si acaso!

Lamento por todas sus acciones y no comprendía como estaba todo fuera de su lugar, dos días después de esto se enteró que China le solicitaba en su provincia lo más rápido posible, pero como no quería saber nada y de nadie, decidió irse de fiesta a un antro en Acapulco. Basto con la llamada de su presidente para que se regresara a la Ciudad de Mexico y se encontrara con China sentado en las afueras de su casa.

Le propuso un trato tentador con tal de dejar a Estados Unidos fuera de juego, sabía que arriesgaba muchas cosas pero nadie se burlaba de él. Nadie. Además, China era que estaba en pleitos con el gringo, el mexicano no estaba tan involucrado en los negocios de ambos como el chino, pero, aun así, no iba a dejar que nadie se riera de él. Decidió salir de la habitación para hablar con el hombre que le había metido ahí, bajo al vestíbulo y vio a personas famosas y de buena categoría, otros le sonreían y otros lo ignoraban o lanzaban miradas de desaprobación ante su vestimenta.

Pero a él importaba un comino lo que pensaran.

-Disculpe, quisiera hablar con el gerente del hotel- le dijo a la recepcionista cuando llego al mostrador

-Me temo que está ocupado en este momento, señor...

-México, para servirla en lo que necesite- dijo con un ademan un poco coqueto

Le pareció que no había conseguido impresionarla al decir quién era y apretó los dientes. Tenía que tener paciencia ante todo, no era una de las principales potencias, pero pensaba ser una de ellas muy pronto, Estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando empezó a sentir una pequeña vibración, metió su mano al bolsillo y saco su teléfono, era una llamada de Alemania.

-Guten Nachmittag México- dijo con seriedad

-Sabes que no hablo tu idioma compadre

-Lo siento- se disculpó Alemania- Chile dijo que te llamara para saber si llegaste sano y salvo. Aun no entiendo su preocupación

-¿Celos mi buen amigo alemán?

-No- rió Alemania- Ambos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

-De la patada, y ni decir del hotel que me recomendaste, al menos en Tepito tenemos algo de limpieza y decencia.- decía el mexicano aguantándose la risa

-¿Qué es Tepito?- pregunto Alemania- ¿Es algún insulto?

México solo se golpeó ligeramente la frente- Olvídalo. La fiesta será en tu casa ¿verdad?

-Así es, pasaran por ti a las ocho, espero y estés listo.

-¡Pero eso es en dos horas!

-Nos vemos- Alemania colgó la llamada dejando a un mexicano totalmente indignado y un poco molesto- Ya no dejan descansar a uno.


	4. Capitulo 3

-¿Es en serio? Teníamos un trato maldito...

-Y aun lo tenemos amigo mío- dijo Inglaterra- Pero necesito que te tranquilices

Rusia estaba que echaba humo, hace unos momentos había llegado a Alemania, después de la pelea con su hermana menor, decidió que ir a la fiesta de compromiso de su compañero no sería tan malo, en menos de dos horas tenía su jet preparado y las maletas con todo lo necesario. Llego a su destino en menos de una hora y media, fue llevado al Hotel Steymann, en donde se hospedaría en esa semana antes del gran día.

El ruso no estaba nada contento con todo esto, odiaba que lo pusieran en un hotel de mala muerte ¿Acaso Alemania no sabía los gustos de su amigo? Para arreglar estas cosas le bastaban con una llamada al alemán y asunto resuelto. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al saber quién contesto fue en realidad Inglaterra y el que convenció al alemán de ponerlo en ese hotel de segunda

-Es parte del plan- dijo son suma tranquilidad el inglés- Además, velo como un favor, podrías quedar traumado como tu servidor. No es bonito ese asunto, más si eres soltero

-Estas casado con Francia...

-Pero no está aquí- le dijo- Así que estoy solo por el momento. Como sea, debes acoplarte y no seguir quejándote por lo que resta del día, por lo menos hasta que ya tengas en tus redes a uno de esos inútiles.

-Te odio Imbécil

-Yo también te quiero amigo. ¡Hasta la noche!- el inglés corto la llamada, dejando a un serio ruso que solo bajaba hacia el vestíbulo puesto que faltaban algunos minutos para que pasara su chofer para llevarlo a la fiesta. Tenía un millón de problemas que resolver, no era fácil tratar con los países cuando hay problemas políticos o comerciales de por medio. Había tenido que lidiar con Ucrania y ahora llegara a la fiesta como un casanova para conseguir que Inglaterra fuera alguien dentro del contexto mundial. Había sentido en más de una ocasión que todo esto sería un poco complejo pero al ver la dedicación de su socio, habría probabilidades de que no funcionara o saliera como se había planeado anteriormente.

Afortunadamente, había logrado contenerse. Con quien iba a desahogarse seria con una gran botella de Vodka y mucho tabaco Inglaterra le había hecho creer que le trabajo sería más fácil. Ya no importaba la situación actual.

Aun así, había logrado contenerse de romper todo el trato. Quería hacer a USA morder el polvo y dejar marcado en él un amor que jamás podría recuperar.

Bajo del ascensor con mirada seria y cansada, camino hasta el lobby se sentó en el sillón blanco que daba un toque tranquilo al espacio. Dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, estaba lleno de musgo pero no tan llamativo para captar la atención, dio a entender la falta de mantenimiento al lugar, además del calor que se empezaba a sentir en todos sus sentidos.

Había odio que los hoteles de este tipo era los que daban el mejor servicio al cliente, pero le pareció de manera irónica la falta de implementación, algo raro para la zona alemana, no le parecía que le estuvieran ofreciendo un trato adecuado ¿Acaso no sabían quién era?

Lo único que le parecía adecuado, he incluso bonito, fue el candelabro de cristal que colgaba y se movía como péndulo. "Sería bueno tener uno en casa", pensó, le recordaba mucho a su abuelo. Estaba mirando a los alrededores cuando noto algunos gritos por parte de uno de los clientes del hotel. Genial, además de este asqueroso hotel, tenía que aguantar a personas escandalosas.

Harto del ambiente decidió salir sin embargo se quedó mudo al ver como un extranjero maldecía por teléfono, quejándose a diestra y siniestra de las estupideces de la persona en cuestión. El ruso, un tanto curioso ante la escena decidió acercarse, se sorprendió al ver que era nada más y nada menos que México.

Siguió con la mirada como el mexicano movía uno de sus brazos y sus pies, en señal de querer aparentar un gran drama entre los demás clientes, se le quedo mirando unos cuantos minutos y noto que algo cayó del pantalón del país, era una pequeña tarjeta con una llave de cobre

-¡Chinga a tu madre entonces!- México corto la llamada bruscamente, metio su teléfono hacia su chaqueta y decidió salir del lugar, pero alguien lo detuvo

-Disculpa...

-¡Como amuelas, tu hijo de...!- no termino ya que miro a quien le había pedido un poco de su atención, el ceño fruncido que tenía hace unos momentos desapareció, ya había visto a Rusia en alguna fotografía, pero no lo recordaba tan... tan atractivo. Además creía que el ruso solía vestir de una manera más seria. El país que tenía enfrente de él llevaba puesto un elegante traje de rayas grises, pero tenía el tipo de cuerpo y el tipo de actitud más propios de alguien que preferiría llevar unos pantalones desgastados y una camiseta, quizás incluso con una chaqueta de cuero como las que llevaban los motociclistas. Lo que sobresalía de su atuendo era su pelicular ushanka, algo que siempre llevaba consigo al parecer.

México se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había quedado mirándolo. Aparto la vista y levanto con orgullo la cabeza- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Esto- el ruso levanto una de sus manos y de manera delicada y podría decirse sensual, abrió su mano y coloco la llave y la tarjeta del hotel que hace unos momentos estaban en el suelo- Debes tener más cuidado, no tendrás suerte la próxima vez.

Rusia lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, parecía tener un poco de interés en lo que diría a continuación. México, en cambio, cada vez estaba perdido en lo que paso hace unos momentos. No podía dejar de mirar, y admirar, sus masculinos rasgos, su cuerpo bien confeccionado, su mirada...

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto el ruso

Estaba seguro de agradecerle por su buena atención, podía adivinarlo por aquellos ojos, pero una duda retumbo en su mente ¿Porque estaba ahí? Rusia era una potencia, podía conseguir un lugar mejor para quedarse a lo que viniera a hacer en Alemania, no sabía mucho, pero por los comentarios de sus hermanos y amigos, había llegado a la conclusión de que era un imbécil. Planto sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón y ergio su postura, por lo menos para aparentar ser importante, tratando de dar un poco de intimidación. Pero Rusia no se inmuto.

-Alo mejor te parece divertido estar en lugar como este, en una habitación que parece un cuarto de limpieza, pero yo creo que detona un pésimo comportamiento,incluso para ti Rusia.

El ruso siguió sin inmutarse.

-¿Quieres decir que no estás del todo satisfecho con el que este aquí?

-No es eso- trato de corregir el mexicano- Me refiero a que tienes más ventajas económicas para estar más cómodo, no todos tenemos ese beneficio amigo mío.

-Bueno tal vez, solo baste solo tu encanto para poder obtener lo que quieres en realidad- Rusia se quedó mirándolo, aun con los ojos entrecerrados, y apretó los labios, el gesto hizo que se fijara en su boca y, muy a su pesar, no se le paso por alto que aquellos pantalones vaqueros y esa playera con logo "Puto el que lo lea" resaltaba su perfeccionado cuerpo. A decir verdad, podría deducir que era sexy. Tenía unos labios carnosos, casi demasiado para un hombre tan masculino como México.- Puedes que tengas razón México, debería buscar un lugar más adecuado a mi posición.

México apretó con fuerza las cosas que le había dado Rusia.-Y... ¿A qué se debe tu visita el lugar?

-Es la fiesta de compromiso de Alemania, decidí venir para darle las buenas nuevas por su próximo matrimonio

-¡Que coincidencia!- grito el mexicano con un poco de emoción- Chile hizo lo mismo conmigo, con la grata diferencia de que somos hermanos

-Esoya lo sabía de antemano- dijo el ruso, despues de ello siguio un momento de silencio que ambos no podian lograr romper. Rusia concluyo que era el final de la conversación y empezo a caminar hacia la salida del hotel puesto que desde el punto en donde estaba ubicado pudo observar como su transporte habia llegado. Mexico le siguio dejando un claro espacio para no tensar más el momento. El ruso estaba a punto de subir al vehiculo pero noto que le mexicano estaba mirando con un poco de preocupacion hacia la via principal.

-¿A quien esperas?

Mexico suspiro- No espero, buscó un taxi que me lleve para la mansión de Alemania. El chofer que me mandaron cancelo de ultimo minuto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Rusia se quedo pensativo un momento, llevar a ese pais no era algo que hacia comúnmente pero... Era una excelente oportunidad

¿Porque habia de desaprovecharla?

-Sube te llevo- dijo el ruso con un aura de confianza, algo que dejo un poco perplejo al mexicano- No encontraras un medio de transporte decente a estas horas de la noche.- Rusia sonrio de manera coqueta- No queremos que te pase algo ¿verdad?

Mexico no dijo nada, solo miro como Rusia le daba el paso y le ayudaba incluso subir al vehiculo, como si se tratara de una princesa, sin duda algo nuevo para él, y lindo a la vez. Mientras que en los pensamientos de Rusia, estaba tachando en su lista la primara fase de su plan.

_Al fin tenia a su objetivo principal._


	5. Capitulo 4

Pasos, muchos pasos rompían el silencio que predominaba en la habitación, Chile estaba cansado, era muy pesado organizar una fiesta de tal magnitud pero valía la pena cada minuto. Los preparativos quedaban de maravilla y solo era una pequeña fiesta antes de la más importante, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, por lo que decidió tomar su primer descanso del día, acostado en el límite de la cama matrimonial, el chileno miraba con orgullo una revista: "La boda perfecta, vida plena". Una frase que divulgaba muchas opiniones, pero para muchos era una premonición hacia un perfecto matrimonio, conforme cambiaba la hoja imaginaba como sería su esperado y gran día. ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien tan serio y fuerte como Alemania se fijaría en él? No era más que un simple país tercermundista. No podía ofrecerle nada a cambio. Pero bastaba con el cariño que siempre le demostraba al alemán desde su llegada a sus tierras.

Aunque este no se lo demostrara

La relación con Alemania no había sido tan clara en sus inicios, cuando la ONU los llamaba en relación con problemas extra nacionales o alguna junta de mantenimiento y control, el chileno no prestaba atención a todas las quejas y peleas que se suscitaban, en especial con México y USA la mayoría del tiempo, ya que se la pasaba observando al alemán, cuando un día este se dio cuenta y solo le lanzo una mirada fría y acusadora. Desde ese día Chile dejo sus acosos por un tiempo, sin embargo Alemania por una extraña razón decidió sentarse a lado del chileno, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido pero a la vez muy feliz.

Con el tiempo ambos compartían gustos y buenos ratos, pasados unos meses, Alemania decidió pedirle ser su pareja sentimental y sin dudar Chile acepto. Habían pasado solo cuatro meses desde aquella cita cuando en la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, el alemán pidió su mano con la esperanza de formalizar su relación. Chile no dejaba de llorar por la hermosa propuesta sin importarle la rapidez del momento, los reclamos de su padre y de sus hermanos, en especial de Argentina.

"Es un error, solo juega contigo" fueron las palabras que su hermano escupió en su cara después de mostrarle su anillo de compromiso, fue un duro golpe para Chile el decidir no mandarle su invitación a la gran fiesta. Sería el único que no vendría. Chile dejo de hojear la revista, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver un hermoso traje color hueso, con un bello ramillete que hacia juego con los botones rosados, tal parecía que ese ropaje había sido especialmente hecho para él.

-Es muy hermoso...

-No tanto como tú- el chileno salto al ver a Alemania frente de la cama- Lo siento, debí anunciarme primero.

-Descuida- Chile mostro una gran y sincera sonrisa- Estaba distraído mirando algunos trajes para la boda ¿Qué te parece este?- dijo mientras le mostraba el traje color hueso.

Alemania se quedó pensativo unos segundos, lanzo un suspiro pesado, demostrando su cansancio- Chile, no importa el traje que uses, para mi serás el más hermoso de todos ¿Lo sabes verdad?- dijo y dirigió una de sus manos al mentón del chileno quien sonrió nuevamente y dejo que el alemán le plantara un beso. Chile subió sus manos hacia la cara de Alemania, tratando de acercar sus labios, tratando de aumentar el contacto. Su cuerpo sucumbía ante las caricias que su pareja empezaba a repartir en todo su cuerpo, sentía como Alemania introducía su lengua en su cavidad bucal, haciendo una pelea por quien llevaba la delantera y las riendas del momento, la temperatura empezaba a subir cuando un ruido interrumpió el momento. Estaban tocando a la puerta.

Rápidamente Alemania se separó de Chile, acomodo sus ropas y abrió la puerta, era uno de los empleados de su mansión, quien tenía una cara de cansancio, parecía haber corrido una maratón para llegar hasta su destino.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Lo siento señor, pero los invitados empiezan a llegar a la residencia, esperaba que los recibiera usted mismo, puesto que es una de las actividades que tiene agendadas para el día de hoy. No puede fallar, puede ser malo para sus respectivas relaciones futuras- el hombre dio un vistazo rápido dentro de la habitación y miro como el chileno se quedó quieto al ver la acción de su pareja, le lanzo una mirada rápida de despecho y volvió hacia Alemania- _Ich habe auch eine Lieferung für Sie_ (También tengo una entrega para usted)

El alemán dirigió una mirada hacia su empleado.- En la biblioteca por favor- cerro la puerta y espero a que Chile se levantara de la cama- Tengo que ver algunos asuntos de estado con algunas personas ¿Podrías recibir a los demás países? Prometo no tardar mucho.

-Descuida, ve tranquilo- dijo el chileno mientras empezaba a arreglarse. Alemania le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, camino unos pasos y paro en seco frente al hombre de hace unos momentos- ¿Hace cuánto llego?

-Hace unos minutos, su avión aterrizó en una zona privada, pidió su presencia cuanto antes.

-Prepara mi auto- dijo el alemán mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta trasera- Si el chileno llega a preguntar, no dudes en inventar algo que sea creíble por favor

-¿Algo así como su matrimonio?- dijo el hombre en son de burla

Alemania sonrió- Estas en lo correcto.

Las calles estaban llenas de luz, el clima estaba en su punto y varias personas tal parece decidieron dar un paseo antes de descansar, México miraba como estaba todo en calma, tan pacifico que no pensaba que fuera real. ¿Alguna vez tendré un poco de tranquilidad en sus tierras? Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpido de manera inesperada por su acompañante.- ¿Qué paso?

-¿Siempre miras a la calle cuando no sabes qué hacer?- dijo se manera seria Rusia

-Hace que pienses mejor las cosas, es más...- paro en seco el mexicano- Es una buena manera de relajación. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, siempre estas lleno de trabajo, no es bueno eso, yo conocí a un señor que por culpa del trabajo, se murió.

-¿Quién moriría por trabajar?- pregunto el ruso- ¿La obra barata de tu país vale algo?

México frunció el ceño- No es como lo pintan los demás países, mis ciudadanos buscan la manera de sobrevivir, de tener una mejor vida- el mexicano suspiro y cruzo los brazos, tratando de ocultar sus manos- El trabajo cuesta, tanto física como emocionalmente. Otra cosa es que la mentalidad de la actualidad tenga que la mayor parte de que las personas sean malas con sí mismas y con los demás. No todos tenemos la vida resuelta.

Rusia solo miro a México, le sorprendía que tomara la posición de ser un país que se preocupara por sus ciudadanos y se defendiera de los demás. Era tan patético en él.

-Eres tan intencional, pero esa actitud no te queda México, aun así admiro que lo intentas- dijo Rusia mientras miraba como el mexicano solo le lanzaba una mirada acusatoria. Lanzo una burlona sonrisa y tomo el mentón de México- ¿Sabías que te ves atractivo cuando te enojas por algo tonto?

México se sorprendió ante la acción de su acompañante y se pegó más a lapuerta, en su mente ya estaba repasando un plan para saltar del coche, correrhasta la embajada mexicana más cercana y pedir ayuda por un posible caso deacoso sexual.- Aguanta wey...

-¿Algún problema México?- dijo el ruso con voz seductora, mientras posaba la mirada a los labios del mexicano.

-Yo...yo...- el mexicano estaba a punto de dar su primer paso a su magnífico plan cuando el coche paro- Llegamos caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado el viaje.- dijo el conductor. Ambos países bajaron rápidamente del vehículo, Rusia con una cara de frustración y México se colocó una mano en el pecho en señal de tranquilidad.- Casi me cago del susto...

-¿Ah?- pregunto serio el ruso.

-Nada, nada- México miro hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar el contacto de miradas entre la potencia, observo la gran mansión de Alemania, a pesar de ser la entrada principal, el lugar estaba muy bien diseñada y protegido, en especial el jardín, para el mexicano ver rosas tan bien cuidadas y un par de nochebuenas era un deleite supremo.- Se ven tan bellas, quien las cuida debe ser muy chingon.

-No más chingon que tú, weon- México miro hacia la puerta y vio como Chile salía a recibirlo con un cálido abrazo, algo que no dudo en responderle el mexicano- Gracias por venir hermano.

-Sabes que no falto a ninguna fiesta... ¿Si darás tequila verdad?

-México- el chileno se echó a reír mientras el mexicano miraba con confusión ante las palabras de su vecino y amigo. Rusia solo los miro mientras daba su abrigo y una tarjeta al conductor, determinado la hora exacta para pasar a recogerlo. Se acercó a los dos países e tosió un poco en señal de hostigamiento, para que le prestasen un poco de atención.

-Esto es para ti- el ruso le di un pequeño presente, Chile sonrió y agradeció el gesto. México solo lanzo una mirada de duda- ¿Dónde está Alemania?

-Está atendiendo unos asuntos de estado, con suerte llegara para el postre- Rusia solo bufo y entro a la mansión, mientras los dos países platicaban animadamente sobre lo increíble que sería si bailaran alguna pieza tradicional el día de su boda.


	6. Capitulo 5

La mansión estaba repleta de muchos países, unos dando las nuevas buenas al pequeño chileno, y otros dando signos de su total ignorancia había las facciones y decisiones de la pareja. México se había separado de Chile, ya que Irán, Irlanda y Tailandia daban sus felicitaciones hacia su hermano y le daban consejos para llegar a un matrimonio feliz y pleno, cosa que no creía que fuera posible. No quería arruinarle el día a su hermano pero sabía que esta unión se trataba de asuntos políticos y comerciales.

No más.

México trataba de sacar la conversación con alguno que otro país pero todos estaban inmersos en pláticas de estado, finanzas, acuerdos y pasan en alto las señales del mexicano, o simplemente lo ignoraban.

-Al chile...- el mexicano sintió como su celular empezaba a vibrar, lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón y miro que tenía cuatro mensajes sin leer. Bueno al menos, alguien se dignaba a hablar en estos momentos.

Niña problema.

_Apa'_

_¿Llegaste enterito?_

_Contesta..._

_¿Ya te moriste? Edomex acaba de apuñalar a Puebla por comerse sus dulces._

_¡Papá! ¡Carajo contesta!_

* * *

_Ya estoy aquí. Gracias por hacerme una reservación en un hotel de cagada mijita._

* * *

_No me culpes a mí, culpa a Chiapas, él fue el de la idea_

* * *

_¿Ya están acostados tus hermanos?_

* * *

_Obvio, incluso Sinaloa, esta tan tranquilo...Soy una diosa cuidando niños jefecito._

* * *

_¿Lo amarraste verdad?_

* * *

_Nel, lo aplique con Oaxaca, el mocoso es muy hiperactivo. Te dejó porque ya empezó mi novela. Salúdame al Tío Chile._

México sólo suspiro y guardó su teléfono, a veces pensaba que Cuidad de México necesita su espacio pero cuando lo piensa mejor, se retracta de su decisión.

-Veo que aún tienes falta de comunicación con los demás- dijo una voz serena y tranquila.- Te hace falta salir más hijo.

-Padre...

-Y esto es todo- Inglaterra mostró una flor imperial perfecta- Ahora mi dinero por favor.

Australia, China, Perú y Colombia se quedaron mudos y sólo empezaron a sacar el efectivo de sus billeteras, habían acordado pagar 500 en las monedas nacionales de cada país al país que ganara más de 4 juegos, Inglaterra había ganado 6 partidas en menos de una hora.

-Debo admitirlo, eres bueno inglés- dijo Australia mientras guardaba su billetera en forma de boomerang- Tienes buena mano, algo más que para servir el té

-Es porque juega casi todo el tiempo con su esposa- dijo China, quien estaba un poco molesto por haber perdido las seis partidas seguidas- Francia sabe jugar muy bien. No por ello también USA tiene una gran mano en este tipo de juegos de azar.

-Lo que hiciste se llama brujería- dijo Perú casi buscado alguna que otra moneda en su suéter.- Oh no...

-Tranquilo amigo- dijo Australia amablemente- Yo pago esta vez.

Inglaterra sonrió y sólo acomodo su lente para así empezar a contar sus ganancias cuando miró y observó como Rusia caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta hacia el jardín la sala de estar. El inglés pidió al australiano que cuidara su dinero, se levantó de su silla y salió casi corriendo de la cocina, dejando a sus compañeros un poco confundidos. En el lugar, Rusia movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación al ver mohín que se hacía entre México y España. El español era alguien distinguido y por no decir de mas, guapo, pero también insoportable. Dotes que había heredero México de forma contradictoria.

-Estaba a punto de mandar a los tipos de casacas rojas en tu búsqueda amigo...

El ruso se dio la vuelta y noto como el inglés estaba tratando de aguantar la risa ante la pequeña escena familiar que se comenzaba a formar en el salón principal- Si duda hay cosas que no van a cambiar, nunca ¿no es así?

-Y pensar que pudimos llegar a ser familia

-Oh Rusia- el inglés solo se cruzó de brazos- La balanza puede girar de acuerdo a las acciones de una sola persona

-¿Tanto así?

-Por supuesto, sin duda las hojas de los arboles no duran... pero si maduran- Inglaterra lo condujo hacia la salida, que llevaba al segundo jardín y el más grande de Alemania- ¿Cómo vamos con nuestro trato?

Rusia apretó los dientes, hace unos momentos no había funcionado como tal su plan, es como si el mexicano dejara a un lado alguna señal o signo para avanzar hacia segunda base, a pesar de conocer su reputación "provocativa", cosa que tenía dejado un poco indignado al ruso, la mayoría de sus parejas espontaneas caían al instante.

México era diferente en sus cinco sentidos.

-Algo me dice que no será fácil

Inglaterra por fin soltó la carcajada que tenía retenida hace unos momentos- Estas perdiendo tu encanto Rusia, a estas alturas ya estarías en la cama con ese mexicano. No creo que sea tan difícil como lo piensas.

-Quiero verte en acción entonces

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy viejo, estoy casado y...- el inglés sonrió- Tu eres el principal participante. Solo tienes que conseguir que te quiera y listo. Ya tienes al mestizo a tus servicios.

Rusia frunció el ceño. Ya odiaba bastante la fachada que había presentado con el mexicano como para pensar en aguantar y ceder ante los berrinches de aquel país tercermundista y tonto. Aunque era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera ante el español. Era parte de España, era su sangre, quien había dado todo por el desde pequeño, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos posteriores. Era como regresar al pasado, aquellos en donde su familia era feliz. El tintineo de las copas de cristal en la gran cocina, el olor a cuero de los grandes sillones y el de la cera que se usaba en los muebles, el cálido aroma del pino recién cortado... Había sido como volver a su infancia. Recordaba haber esperado a su padre en la entrada principal del Castillo de Invierno, casi del tamaño de la enorme puerta de madera pulida que llevaba al jardín, deseando que su progenitor le sonriera. A él y a sus hermanos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar sería perfecto para celebrar una fiesta de cumpleaños- insistió el inglés- Sería una pena que Alemania no le diera un buen uso a sus inmuebles.

Su voz lo devolvió al presente. Era la vez un alivio y una molestia. Vio que Inglaterra le dedicaba una burlona sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la espalda- ¿Sabes dónde está Alemania?

-Resolviendo asuntos de suma importancia- dijo Inglaterra mientras movía las manos retóricamente en señal de saber todo lo contrario- Quizás tu "pequeño hermano" sepa más de los motivos de su ausencia. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-No me sorprende, es igual que mi madre.- Rusia apretó sus manos- Un cobarde

-Estás perdiendo valioso tiempo Rusia- el inglés lo empujaba despacio, devolviéndolo hacia la fiesta- España es insoportable, si quieres quedar bien con México debes demostrarle que eres de confianza. No lo eches a perder- Inglaterra camino a paso veloz sin importarle los gestos que hacia su socio ante esta situación. Rusia sabía que debería haber reprendido al inglés por hablar así de su hermano, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Creía que tenía que darse cuenta de sus actos, así fue como lo habían criado, pero no hasta el límite de que la mayoría de los presentes supiera la verdad de lo que existía entre él y Alemania, aun estando en un compromiso con Chile. Perdiendo casi en su totalidad la dignidad que les queda. Sabía que Inglaterra era cortes con todos, pero en suma privacidad, conocía a los demás en todos los ramos. No le extraño que hablara mal de Polonia.

Volvió hacia el salón principal y noto que México no estaba en el lugar, lo busco con la mirada, pudo ver que España estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de piel, mientras Italia le vendaba la cabeza y Corea del Norte le recrimina por su pésimo comportamiento, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Rusia solo subió los codos y se dispuso a subir a la biblioteca ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver una escena que odiaría por el resto de sus días.

Estados Unidos y Canadá entraban triunfantes, mostrando cada una de las bellas facetas que los hacían relucir y dar la categoría de "Fama adquirida". Como toda perfecta pareja, tomados de la mano saludaban a cada uno de los presentes, solo para presumir en que su relación iba en serio. No había duda en eso. Rusia bajo la mirada, pudo sentir como un dolor leve se hizo presente en su pecho, coloco su mano en él y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban con el paso de los segundos.

"Donde alguna vez hubo amor, ahora solo queda odio" parecía como si este fuera una señal de tirar todo el acto planificado y seguir con sus propios asuntos. El ruso se limitó a dejar mostrar sus emociones y decidió ir rumbo a lo planeado, pero, no conto con que Canadá llevara de la mano a Estados Unidos para saludar a uno de sus compañeros más queridos

-Buenas noches Rusia- saludo alegremente Canadá- Hace tiempo que no te veía vestido de manera casual. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Canadá...- el ruso trago- Gracias por el cumplido. Alemania me ha invitado para darle las felicitaciones por su próximo compromiso

-Oh... Tal parece que al fin se le cumplió al pequeño latino su tan amado sueño. Tener una cómoda y fina vida a base de los demás- esta vez Estados Unidos quien hablo- ¿No crees que es algo rustico y muy anticuado amor?

-No lo sabemos USA- hablo Rusia, en un afán de sonar totalmente sereno- No todos tenemos la mentalidad distorsionada como para saber que esto es un teatro planeado a la perfección.

-Bueno- dijo el gringo mientras soltaba la mano del canadiense, saco un pañuelo de su pantalón vaquero- Mientras todo sea cien por ciento profesional. No creo que haga daño un beso o más- pronuncio Estados Unidos mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol y las limpiaba- Canadá, ahí está Japón y China.

Canadá giro la cabeza y noto como sus amigos lanzaban señas para que los acompañaran- Supongo que nos llaman. Me alegro verte Rusia, hasta dentro de dos semanas

Rusia asintió con la cabeza y miro como la feliz pareja caminaba alegremente hacia los antes mencionados, el ruso regreso al corredor y con fuerza abrió la puerta del jardín, camino con la cabeza casi baja, tratando de asimilar la escena que acababa de vivir. Era un asco, un total asco. Camino más hacia el fondo y divisó un pequeño juego de columpios. Decidió que era un buen lugar para pensar, desahogarse y olvidar el mal sabor de boca. Pero era inútil.

Llevaba más de tres años sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero esos días le costaba trabajo hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba en permanente tensión. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que había sido un error entrar en este competitivo juego, aunque fuera de manera temporal. Pensaba que había superado en su totalidad los recuerdos sobre Estados Unidos, pero estaba muy equivocado. El verlo tomado de la mano de Canadá, solo hacía que le hirviera la sangre, no solo porque este fuera su hermano. Si no porque no podía sentir la calidez y su calor.

Paro bruscamente su andar y soltó un golpe contra el árbol que tenía a su lado, tomo aire y dirigió su mirada al cielo.- Aun no está listo para que caiga nieve ¿Cierto?- se dijo a si mismo mientras lanzaba un suspiro melancólico. Estaba a punto de emprender su camino cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la azota, el chapoteo del agua era ligero pero fácil de reconocer. Rusia se dirigía hacia las escaleras pegadas a la pared, frente al vitral del gran salón, subió rápidamente y se quedó sorprendido al ver quién era el autor de esos molestos ruidos.

El ruso rápidamente se quitó su saco y sin pensarlo dos veces salto a la piscina, sumergiéndose casi al fondo, las brazadas eran grandes y rápidas, tenían que serlo. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Tomo a México en sus brazos y lo subió a la superficie, lo soltó en el suelo un poco brusco, mientras salía de la piscina.

México sintió como si acabara de golpear una pared de cemento. Estaba aturdido y no pudo ahogar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Se había hecho daño en la cabeza por el fuerte impacto y se quedó sin aliento al sentir como unos brazos lo sujetaban por los hombres.

-¿Por qué actúas sin antes mirar?- le pregunto de mal humor una voz.

Parpadeo para poder abrir los ojos. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con el rostro enfadado y arrogante de Rusia. Le brillaban mucho los ojos y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, además de que el agua recorriendo su cuerpo le daba un toque elegante. A pesar de seguir aturdido, durante un segundo México pensó que se trataba de una especie de dios de los océanos fríos, una criatura que acababa de salir del agua del mar, se les fueron los ojos a su torso, pero entonces recobro la cordura y trato de explicarse.

-¿Qué paso?- susurro, sin más le entro un ataque de tos. Había tragado bastante agua al haber caído a la piscina, el mexicano solo recordaba que hace unos momentos estaba en el la sala principal discutiendo con su padre mientras tomaba una botella de tequila, se enojó con algo que le había recordado España y le estampo la botella sobre su cabeza. Salió corriendo de ese lugar, con el fin de estar solo. No conto con que llegaría a la piscina y se resbalara.

Además de que había un país demasiado cerca para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Rusia le seguía agarrando los hombros y sus piernas se enredadaban con las de él. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la conmoción del momento y también por algo más. Algo que no quería tener que reconocer. Agregando, estaba tosiendo demasiado para poder pensar en nada. Rusia murmuro algo en ruso y en voz baja. Después le puso un brazo entre las axilas y el pecho y lo llevo adentro, dirigiéndose hacia una habitación de huéspedes. Lo estaba tratando como si estuviera inconsciente.

-No... ¡Espérate cabrón!- trato de decir antes de que le entrara de nuevo la tos. Rusia lo acostó en una de los sofás de la habitación de huéspedes y se sentó a su lado. Se desplomo contra él y dejo que le pusiera el brazo sobre los hombros. No podía dejar de toser.

Unos minutos más tarde, su tos fue calmados y pudo respirar profundamente.

-Gracias- murmuro- Supongo que trague algo de agua.

-¿Algo?

México no entendía por qué, de todas las personas que se encontraban en la gran mansión, tenía que ser justo Rusia quien evitara que se ahogara. Lo miro tratando de no fijarse en lo atractivo que era, en las gotas de agua que se aferraban a su definida cara... Bajo los ojos y trago saliva al ver como su camisa hacia ver sus perfectos abdominales. Aparto la vista y le sonrió levemente. Rusia le devolvió la sonrisa y algo le dijo que no se le había pasado por alto como lo había estado mirando él.

-¿Por qué estabas en la piscina?

-Tenía mucho calor y quería nadar- dijo el mediano de manera sarcástica- ¿No viste que me resbale y me estaba ahogando? No mames wey.

-Está bien México- dijo el ruso sereno- Lo que quería saber es porque te habías caído. Que yo sepa, no sabes nadar... Perdón "chapotear" muy bien

-Ya te había entendido- repuso México y se separó del ruso, sonrojado al ver como su salvador le lanzaba una media sonrisa. Molesto, el mexicano se apartó un poco más y Rusia se quitó la camisa para dejarla colgada en una silla. México no pudo evitar estremecerse, Rusia era perfecto.

-A la madre... Fue tallado por él mismo Tláloc- murmuro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada!- dijo México mientras el ruso solo ladeo con la cabeza y sonrió- Sera mejor que volvamos al desmadre... digo la fiesta, deben estar preguntarse en donde esta una de las potencias más grandes del mundo.- el mexicano se levantó del sofá y con paso lento camino hacia la puerta. Pero sintió un fuerte dolor que hizo que se apoyara en el cuadro de la puerta

Rusia lo miro, lotomo por la cintura y lo recargo en su pecho, México solo sentía que se moría,pero la muerte estaba a punto de llevárselo cuando el ruso lo cargo al estiloprincesa y salieron de la habitación, bajaron por las escaleras y ganándose la atenciónde todos. Mientras un Rusia mostraba una vaga sonrisa ante las miradas curiosase impactantes, el mexicano estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-¿Que hice además de nacer dios?- se dijo asi mismo.


	7. Capitulo 6

Los dulces rayos del sol empezaban a expandirse más y más en el lugar, poco a poco se observaba todo el desastre de la noche anterior. Botellas rotas, ropa tirada, una tele rota, una de las muchas fiestas normales que se suscitaban entre los países. México habría los ojos lentamente, estaba en la biblioteca, acostado en el escritorio de madera de roble fino, intento moverse pero un dolor agudo se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo. Con cuidado logro levantarse y sentarse en el escritorio, quedándose así un buen rato. Miraba a todas partes en busca de alguien que estuviera cuerdo. Después de llamar la atención, él y Rusia decidieron tomar unos tragos, sin importarles el murmuro de los demás, en especial de Estados Unidos, quien lanzaba una mirada demasiado molesta.

Cosa que le agrado en lo absoluto. Después de todo, fueron "algo" tiempo atrás.

Toco su cabeza, sintió como estaba empapada en cerveza, aun así no dejaba de pensar mientras recordaba como Rusia le había salvado. Seguía con la boca abierta. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba su ayuda de esa manera, exceptuando a sus hermanos, pero entonces no le habían afectado tanto sus acciones. Sin ataduras o conflictos de por medio, solo por caridad. Era comprensible, él fue testigo de cómo el padre de aquel país era consumido ante la tristeza por dentro, ver a su padre apagándose poco a poco.

En cuanto las acciones del ruso después de su mérito rescate... Le habría encantado ignorar todo el asunto. No podía dejar que le afectara de una manera emocional su ayuda ni la seriedad de sus ojos. Creía que era una trampa, Rusia era un engreído y superficial. En cuanto a los delirios de grandeza... Era una potencia de primer nivel, tenía que aspirar a ser el mejor. Además de cuidar su aspecto físico.

-Vuelve a la realidad México- susurro mientras movía los pies, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, buscando la forma de arreglar sus problemas.

Soltó de golpe el aire que estaba conteniendo y se puso de pie, se acercó a la ventana y abrió de golpe las cortinas, lanzo una expresión humillada a un vampiro al ser expuesto al sol. La cruda le había pegado demasiado fuerte, abría los ojos repentinamente, para así poder acostumbrarse al sol. Ya mejor, se dio cuenta del desastre que se suscitaba en el jardín.

-¡No mames!- se dijo mientras ponía una mano en su vientre, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír a mares- A la verga necesito tener esto en mi celular- mientras sacaba el celular de su pantalón, México se reía de toda la situación.

Australia estaba arriba de un árbol, abrazado del mismo como un pequeño koala, mientras que Tailandia estaba a su lado, colgando cabeza arriba. Las estatuas que yacían en el jardín estaban envueltas en muchas trampas y tenían pintadas varias caras y gestos graciosos. China estaba amarrado a una de ellas, mientras en sus ropajes se podía alcanzar a leer "Chinito quelel aloooz". Ecuador estaba en el suelo, junto con Hungría, Canadá y Ucrania, con montones y montones de sobrecitos de papel, tenía una idea de lo que podría ser, pero ¿Ucrania?

Por los comentarios en todas las reuniones, ella era más seria o discreta que Rusia o sus demás hermanos. México movió la cabeza, tratando de recordar que más había pasado a noche. Mientras intentaba abrir la ventana para que el aire empezara a fluir en la habitación, pudo notar que un coche estaba arriba de la acera. Era de Alemania.

Un recuerdo fugaz apareció en su cabeza, Alemania no había llegado a la fiesta, solo había mandado avisar a uno de sus empleados por teléfono que sus asuntos eran de "fuerza mayor" y no podría llegar a tiempo. Chile estaba un poco decaído y decidieron que la mejor manera de alegrarlo sería con unos tragos bien cargados.- ¿No que no iba a llegar? ¿Qué hace su carro afuera?- se dijo confuso

El mexicano siguió repasando en su mente. Además de ese momento, el ruso ya no estaba a su lado. México supuso que se había retirado temprano y siguió con la fiesta mientras bebía sin parar caballitos y mucho vodka que el antes mencionado había dejado sobre la barra. Una mala pero excelente combinación.

Pensó que podía demostrarle a Rusia su agradecimiento con una competencia de quien duraba más sobre después de quince botellas de licor, dándole la oportunidad de convivir por lo menos en esa noche. Pero no fue así.

Guardo su teléfono, dio la media vuelta y decidió bajar a la cocina, pero al llegar a la puerta algo se lo impedía, el mexicano trato de abrir la puerta pero parecía que estuviera descompuesta, molesto y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, empujo la puerta y en un sorprendente segundo pero alguien salió disparado. México se golpeó la cien levemente. Había forzado la puerta del armario.

-¡Quiero un par de rubias!- gritaba Perú mientras su hermano lo miraba todo confuso-¿Qué haces en mi auto México?

-Pendejo, estas en la biblioteca.

-¿No es mi coche?- pregunto Perú, tratando de sonar cuerdo. El mexicano solo lo pateo para que reaccionara- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Seas mamon...- México lo levanto, puso un brazo bajo su axila y lo encamino hacia la cocina, con dificultad, bajaron las escaleras mientras miraban como los países restantes estaban dormidos o todavía ebrios. Coloco a Perú en una de las sillas y puso agua para un café extra cargado. Mientras caminaba por el lugar sintió como una mano tomaba su pierna, dio un grito y de manera instintiva soltó una patada a quien le había sacado un susto.

-¡No mames!- dijo México mientras daba saltos para evitar ser agarrado nuevamente

-¡La llorona, la llorona!- gritaba Perú ante todo el escándalo, mientras se hacía bolita para poder buscar protección

-¡Es una bruja!- dijo el mexicano quien con sus dedos había formado una especie de cruz-¡Chile, jitomate, cebolla! ¡La mano peluda me quiere llevar!

-¡Ah!- se quejó por el tremendo golpe que había recibido- Boludo...

-¿Argentina?- ambos países se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos ante la presencia del argentino, pero lo dejaron de lado cuando escucharon golpes muy fuertes provenientes de la puerta principal, Italia se levantó tambaleante y se dirigió a la entrada, al abrirla, las consecuencias del alcohol no eran nada comparado con la cara molesta de la ONU. México al escuchar la voz de su "jefe", decidió que huir era la mejor opción, corrió hacia la puerta trasera y salto de prisa el pequeño muro que divida la casa de su pronto cuñado y camino a paso veloz, dejando a Perú y los demás a su suerte.

Dos horas habían pasado ya desde que Rusia regresara de correr cerca de un pequeño parque, tenía que admitirlo, era muy difícil salir a ejercitarse en las mañanas si tienes un poco de resaca. Había pedido café y algo de fruta para poder iniciar su día, después de bañarse y consumir su desayuno, se dirigió hacia la zona de recepción con el objetivo de consultar algunos lugares turísticos, la boda de Alemania y Chile seria dentro de un mes, sin embargo no perdería la oportunidad de curiosear por los alrededores. Eran las diez y media de la mañana, pero vio que ya había mucho movimiento en el hotel, con la vista perdida en algunos volantes de centros históricos mientras con una mano se acomoda su Ushanka, escucho como alguien entraba a doble prisa.

Era México. No pudo ignorar la atracción que sintió en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía pensar en eso, dejo los volantes a un lado y se dirigió en busca del mexicano. Iba a pedirle disculpas, demostrándole que no había su intención herirlo en cierta forma con sus comentarios, y aceptar las de él claro estaba.

Después de todo, ya había metido sus manos al fuego.

-Dime que no has hecho algo tonto para iniciar tu bella mañana

-Tampoco me empede tanto compadre...- México levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver quien era-Hola- saludo el mexicano mientras trataba de regular poco a poco su respiración- No, claro que no, solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Además de que el mero de todos los meseros fue a darnos un tremendo...

-¿De que estas hablando?

-ONUfue a la mansión de Alemania, y bueno ya sabes... cómo es todo eso de la política y el comportamiento en otros países ¿no?-al mexicano le estaba costando hablarle, era como si no supiera como tener una conversación normal con ese país. Lo miraba sin moverse, pero podía percibir que estaba conteniendo una energía casi salvaje que parecía emanar de él sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo

-Me cuesta creer ver a Alemania permitiendo ese tipo de comportamientos, más en su hogar

-Todo puede pasar- México apretó los labios un segundo y miro la pantalla de su teléfono- Mira la hora, es demasiado tarde...Tengo que sacar a Paco a pasear

-¿Paco?- pregunto Rusia un poco confundido

-¡Si! Paco es mi pequeño bebé-hablo el mexicano emocionado mientras caminaba hacia al ascensor sin que el ruso le apartara la mirada.

-No sabía que tenías pareja- dijo muy serio- Mucho menos un hijo...- Rusia tenía que mover sus cartas si quería tener al mexicano en sus manos.

¿Ah?- México se quedó pensando unos segundos-¡Nel wey! No estoy listo para chamacos y menos ahorita que intento mantenerme solo. Paco es perro.

Rusiasuspiro aliviado, se acercó a México y lo detuvo con la mirada. Se irguió y lededico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, la que había ensayado tantas veces frenteal espejo antes de ir a conseguir una cita exprés. Soñaba con poder usarla algúndía para poder mostrar total satisfacción ante la humillación de Estados Unidos.

México trago y tosió un poco para recobrar la atención del ruso –Aprovechando que estas aquí, solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme en la piscina, supongo que no fue para ti soportar a alguien como yo en la fiesta- suspiro- Pero aun así me divertí a toda madre.- le dijo mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-De nada- repuso él- Ahora ya se lo que ocurrió. Discutiste con España y solo fue algo repentino. El golpe no se lo hizo por arte de magia. Por eso, para olvidare ese mal rato y tratar de alejarte de las preocupaciones ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a recorrer la cuidad? Estoy seguro que te divertirás.

-¡Jalo!- dijo emocionado- Digo... con gusto.- hablo México al darse cuenta de que hablo de manera exagerada ante el país de primer nivel.

Rusia asintió con la cabeza. Le pareció una perfecta oportunidad y está por lo menos era creíble. Tenía que reconocer que México inventaba las mejores excusas para escaparse de los líos, pero ¿Quién negaría un tour totalmente gratis con comida incluida? Además de no tener necesidad de disculparse con él por los comentarios innecesarios de la noche. Lo encontró en el lugar y momento correcto.

-¿Nos vemos a las doce en el parque? Puedes traer a Paco si quieres

México le dedico una sonrisa aun mayor mientras se preguntaba si por alguna razón estarían coqueteando. Tenía la sensación de que lo estaban haciendo y era... era muy raro, pero también bastante excitante-

-Solo por curiosidad- pregunto Rusia- ¿En realidad Paco está aquí en el hotel? ¿Oh fue un pequeño pretexto?

México vacilo unos segundos antes de contestar

-No

-Entonces ¿tu mascota se quedó encerrado en tu habitación mientras estaban con Chile?

-No exactamente

-Me da la impresión de que estas evitando contestarme

México se encogió de hombros

-Contrate a un pequeño ayudante para que lo cuidara mientras estábamos celebrando un próximo y próspero matrimonio de uno de mis hermanos- México se quedó callado al decirlo ¿En que estaba pensando en todavía seguir el juego?- Llevare a Paco, le encantara conocerte.

México camino hacia atrás, mientras Rusia intentaba acercarse más a él, el mexicano estaba nervioso, choco contra la pared y con una de sus manos buscaba el panel para lograr abrir el ascensor. Estuvo unos segundos tanteando los botones hasta encontrar el correcto, entro como relámpago y marco el piso en donde se hospedaba- Nos vemos más al rato.

-Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

El mexicano sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho ante la voz y mirada que utilizo Rusia, simplemente le llego tanto que sus piernas empezaron a tambalear, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y empezó a subir, se detuvo pasados cinco minutos. Salió del aparato como si se tratara de atrapar a Edomex después de que asaltara el transporte público, entro a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama, como si se tratara de una quinceañera novata.

-Que día...- se dijo, su celular de buenas a primerasempezó a sonar, cientos de mensajes entraban sin más, el mexicano lo desbloqueoy miro las conversaciones de sus hermanos, en un pequeño grupo que tenían.

_Los latinos somos lo mejor_

**Palta Mala**: Me duele weon...

**Futuro Señor de Alemania:** No debiste beber tanto

**Palta Mala:** Claro, como a ti no te cayeron las rubias, pero cierto aleman si

**Dueño de la Coca:** ¡Jajajaj!

**Narizón:** No se como llegue aquí boludos, no pensaba en ir

**Palta Mala:** ¡Vamos a comer!

**Maduro hasta los huesos:** Que no sean palmomas por favor... Algunos de nosotros si valoramos a la biodiversidad de nuestros paises

**Palta Mala**: Seras cojudo...

**Futuro Señor de Alemania:** ¡Que bacán te viste weon!

¿Que pedo con todos ustedes?

**Dueño de la coca:** Ya llego la princesa de la isla

**Maduro hasta los huesos:** ¿Referiste a Barbie?

**Narizón:** ¿Acaso tienes luz para ver las cintas de Barbie? Marica

**Palta Mala:** Es no Homo, Cholo

**Futuro Señor de Alemania**: ¿A quien llamas Cholo conchetumare?

Sigo aqui idiotas...

**Futuro Señor de Alemania:** ¿Todo bien México?

¡Gracias por preguntar! Le rompi la madre a nuestro padre, casi me ahogo, el rusky me salvo como su fuera un dios olímpico, el pinshe narizón hizo que me cagara del susto y el Perú anda diciendo pendejadas sin sentido. Para terminar, Rusia me invito a dar un paseo por la cuidad

¿Que te parece que esta bien?

Puto.

**Narizón:** ¡Lenguaje Pendejo!

**Dueño de la coca:** Le diré a papá

**Maduró hasta los huesos:** Heriste los sentimientos de bebé Chile...

**Palta mala**: ¡Cholo!

**Futuro Señor de Alemania:** Weon nmms ¿Porque eres así?

**Bolvivar:** Hola!

**Maduró hasta los huesos:** Que bagre...

**Narizón:** ¿Porque un pez?

¡Chinguen a su madre todos ustedes!

**Palta Mala:** Como no somos el comunista...

**Narizón:** Boludo, ese hombre te va joder.

**Maduró hasta los huesos:** ¡Pido piedad por tu culo hermano!

**Futuro Señor de Alemania:** ¿Te acostaste con una potencia? ¿Otra vez?

... Vayanse a la verga todos ustedes, uno que les pide consejos en buena onda.  
Culeros.

**Bolívar:** México, si quieres yo...

¡Vete a ver si puso la marrana cabron!

**Bolívar:** :'v

**Narizón:** Boludo, calmate.

**Palta Mala:** Ya, ok.

**Futuro Señor de Alemania:** Tranquilo Weon

**Maduró hasta los huesos:** Sólo dile que quieres coger con el y ya. ¿Que difícil puede ser?

Mejor me meto a bañar. Mendigos.

México bloqueo su celular y dirigió la mirada hacia el techo, no era la primera vez que salía con alguna potencia, pero las cosas parecían a ser diferentes en esta ocasión- Será mejor que me apure o Rusia me va a mandar allá lejos.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, pero paro en seco cuando se percató de un pequeño pero importante asunto. Corrió de vuelta y tomó su teléfono.

Futuro Señor de Alemania

Oye...

* * *

¿Qué pasa?

* * *

¿Donde chingaos compró un perro por aquí?


	8. Capitulo 7

Una hora después, México estaba esperando en la entrada del pequeño parque, mientras su pequeño y nuevo amigo estaba está mirando a los alrededores, buscando a quien morder. No había tardado en arreglarse, era solo un recorrido espontaneo y sin nada de relación mas que laboral. Momentos antes ya estaba fuera del hotel, solo faltaba una cosa que resolver para tener todo en orden y para no levantar alguna sospecha, fue directo a un callejón donde Chile lo estaba esperando.

-Aquí tienes...- le dijo el chileno mientras le daba una caja grande en sus manos- No lo olvides, debes regresarlo a la veterinaria antes de tres días, o si nos van a poner una multa weon.

-Ya caigo wey- México abrió emocionado la caja, en su mente pensaba que un San Bernardo o un Pitbull serian el mejor compañero por estas horas que estuviera fuera, además hablaban muy bien de él, como decían algunos de sus conocidos. Sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando miro a un pequeño pero tembloroso chihuahua color café quien le gruñía como si este fuese a atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el mexicano.

-Un chihuahua- Chile alzo los codos-Pensé que los conocías, son típicos allá ¿no?

-Wey... ¿Neta me lo juras?- dijo México de manera sarcástica- Esto parece más una pinche matraca, ya ni la muelas Chile.

-Tú fuiste quien le invento el cuento a Rusia, enójate contigo mismo conchetumare- Chile solo respingo al ver la cara de enojo e indignación que tenía su hermano-Además esta bonito- el chileno se acercó para poder acariciarlo pero el pequeño animalito estuvo a punto de morderlo. Algo que puso un poco contento a México.

-Me agradas carnal... Me agradas.

Y ahora, estaba con un lindo pero hiperactivo chihuahua que no dejaba de gruñir, ladrar o tratar de morder a quien se le acercara, pero aunque fuera extraño, el perro no se alejaba de él, sin necesidad de tenerlo con su correa todo el tiempo. México miro su reloj, Rusia llevaba dos minutos de retraso, eso le desesperaba. El ruso tenía un record perfecto de puntualidad, sin importar que fuera una reunión o una fiesta. Incluso una visita al doctor, no era que le preocupase si en realidad saldrían juntos, o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Si este chavo no llega en cinco ya chingo a su madre y me voy- se dijo en un susurro México- Se cancela todo Paco- el mexicano bajo la mirada hacia su mascota falsa, pero de un momento a otro, Paco estaba ladrándole a una señora, que por miedo se subió al poste de luz.

México corrió hacia donde estaba su perrito, puesto que se empezaba a juntar la gente debido a los gritos increíbles de la mujer pidiendo ayuda. El mexicano pidió que se relajara y cargo a Paco mientras la señora trataba de bajarse sin lastimarse, esta le recrimino del porque tenía a una rata paseando al parque si era algo tan anti-higiénico. México le sonrió y comento que era un perro Chihuahua, además de ladrar fuerte, también tenía una mordida poderosa a quienes se pasaran de la raya o quienes los insultaran. La mujer solo frunció el ceño y se fue indignada mientras gritaba que había una rata enorme suelta en el lugar.

-¡A tragar camotes a otro lado Doña!- grito México, mientras bajaba a Paco- Tu si me metes en líos condenada matraca.

-Veo que lo adiestraste muy bien...

México se quedó mudo y giro. Rusia usaba un pantalón negro un poco apretado, una camisa de color blanco, que hacía notar su bien confeccionado cuerpo, además de que traía consigo una chaqueta de cuero, dándole el toque perfecto a su simple pero formal atuendo. El mexicano lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y solo le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa- Creí que no ibas a llegar

-Llegue en medio del escándalo que habías provocado- Rusia bufo y bajo la mirada- Así que este es el famoso Paco- el ruso tomo al pequeño animal en sus manos, México estaba alerta en caso de que este le lanzara una mordida o empezara a molestarlo, pero para su extraña causa. Paco no le hizo nada, estaba tranquilo, parecía que conociera a Rusia desde siempre, incluso le movía la cola en señal de que había pasado la prueba.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo la potencia mientras colocaba a Paco en el suelo

-Va- ambos países emprendieron su caminar hasta quedar enfrente de un pequeño auto, Rusia le abrió la puerta al mexicano y subió al pequeño chihuahua, quien agradeció el gesto y comenzaron su gira turística, México miraba a los alrededores, eran muy diferentes las calles cuando el día estaba a su máximo punto. Las tiendas, la gente, todo tenía un bello color y le transmitía tranquilidad. Rusia por otro lado, miraba como si estuviera cuidando a un niño, no le daba la mayor importancia el hacer este tipo de actividades, más si se trataba de alguien como México que se emocionaba hasta por una piedra.

-Hace un poco de calor- dijo el mexicano mientras movía su playera de manga corta con la esperanza de poder hacer aire para refrescarse, el ruso se percató de ello y bajo el capo del automóvil.- No era necesario amigo...

-Tonterías- dijo Rusia- No tengo problemas con que me pidas lo que quieras...

México solo limito a lanzar una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su acompañante, durante el día visitaron varios centros turísticos que eran llamativos para la población en general, la Puerta de Brandeburgo fue uno de los favoritos de Rusia, mientras leía la placa histórica, México no paraba de sacarse fotos, haciendo poses y muecas raras, mientras que Paco perseguía a los turistas curiosos, causando risas y reclamos. Durante su recorrido por el castillo de Neuschwanstein, México casi fue atacado por los guardias de seguridad por pensar que el velador del lugar era un fantasma y estaba espantando a las personas, cuando solo en realidad el señor mayor estaba por tomar su descanso. El ruso solo se limitaba a sonreír ante las acciones del mexicano mientras trataba de pedirle perdón al afectado.

Había sido un día entretenido para los dos.

-Ahora si me volé la barda- decía México mientras caminaba junto al ruso, Paco estaba en sus brazos, para algunas personas era similar a una bella pareja dando un paseo de fin de semana, con su pequeño bebe- ¿Esto es lo que haces en tus tiempos libres?

-No exactamente, usualmente estoy vigilando la zona militar o algunos pendientes que tenga con otros países. No es algo que me guste hacer.- hablo el más alto- Hay cosas más importantes.

-Hay tiempo para un relax- dijo México soltando un suspiro

-No para mí, el mundo no gira a base de descansos innecesarios. Hago cumplir las acciones para el bienestar de mi gente.

-Veo que lo haces siempre. Voy por un refresco- el mexicano paro en seco, mientras buscaba algo de dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón- ¿Quieres algo de la tienda?

-Declino a tu petición por el momento.

-No te comas a alguien, condenado perro del mal- México señalo a Paco y tomo rumbo a un pequeño minisúper, al entrar pudo notar que había mucha gente, mirando hacia la televisora. El mexicano se acercó para saber por qué, pero al tener tanta gente junta en un establecimiento pequeño no podía moverse con facilidad.

-La carne de burro no es transparente- grito pero los presentes hicieron caso omiso, solo alcanzo a leer "La gran fiesta nupcial del momento". Al parecer hablaban un poco acerca de las relaciones que se llegarían a concretar con Alemania y Chile, pros y contras de la misma, incluso alcanzo a escuchar en las consecuencias que se podían suscitar en caso de un "cambio de planes".

-Siempre es lo mismo- México pago su refresco y salió del lugar, busco a Rusia pero no lo encontró, pensó que tal vez estaría en algún aparador de ropa o de armas así que decidió caminar.

-¿México?- hablo una joven mientras empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos-¡Oigan es México!- ante el sonido de alerta, varias personas, incluidas las representantes de las televisoras lo rodearon sin ningún consentimiento. Necesitaban respuestas y las obtendrían a cualquier costo.

-¡Pero qué carajo!- el mexicano solo alzaba la mano izquierda, para proteger su fría y preciada Coca-Cola- ¡Auxilio me desmayo! ¡Ayuda wey!

-¿Podría darnos más detalles de la relación de Chile con Alemania? ¿Es cierto que solo se trata de obtener un aporte político para el beneficio del chileno, dejando en desamparo a los habitantes de Alemania?- hablo la reportera prepotente

-¿Qué onda con tu pregunta amiga?

-¿Se relaciona todo esto con que Polonia busque reforzar laboralmente su relación? ¿Habrá una posible alianza con Rusia? ¿Chile es un interesado?- hablaba otro reportero, básicamente las preguntas eran sobre la relación de su hermano, fuese lo que fuese en realidad, lo insultaban de manera indirecta.

-Si me lo permiten- México tomo uno de los micrófonos- La relación que se tenga entre ambos países es muy rollo de ellos. No se trata de alguna treta para poder quitarle los beneficios al otro. Si ellos han demostrado quererse, tienen que vivir con ello. Mi hermano no es ningún difamador o escoria, busca su felicidad nada más. No tengo nada que decir sobre Polonia, es buen amigo...-trago al decir esa frase- Así que dejen de ser buitres mezcaleros. Caen mal mijos, neta.

Por un momento pensó que habían callado las preguntas tontas de los reporteros. Estaba satisfecho y relajado ante su respuesta. Al menos hasta que la periodista de momentos antes le hizo una pregunta que lo dejo desconcertado.

-¿Qué puede comentarme sobre su relación con Rusia?

Se quedó sin aliento y perdió de inmediato la sonrisa. No entendía porque le hacían esa pregunta. Tras unos segundos interminables, su cerebro volvió a funcionar.

-No voy hacer ningún comentario- le dijo secamente

-¿Ni siquiera va a hacer un comentario sobre esta foto?- le pregunto la mujer con una cruel sonrisa mientras le mostraba una revista.

México no se lo podía creer. Un paparazzi que salió de quien sabe dónde, les había hecho una foto en el peor momento posible. Cuando Rusia lo sujetaba por los hombros en la piscina. Tenía la cara cerca de la de él como si estuviera a punto de besarlo cuando, en realidad, había estado ayudándole para que no se ahogara.

Y vio que había otras fotos. En su mayoría de la fiesta que se había celebrado en la casa del alemán, sin embargo, en una estaban sentados en el sillón y Rusia tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros. México se había estado recuperando de un ataque de tos, pero parecía como si se estuvieran abrazando.

**_Rusia, la potencia más deseada en compromiso formal con un país tercermundista._**

**_Gala codiciada o ¿Alianza truca?_**

Le dolió que ni siquiera se molestaran en poner quien era él, no pudo evitarlo. Pero se tragó su resentimiento y miro a la mujer con una dulce sonrisa

-Como les había dicho antes, no voy hacer ningún comentario.

Le paso lo mismo con el resto de las supuestas entrevistas. Todos dejaron a un lado la relación de su hermano para pasar directamente al tema que de verdad les interesaba en ese momento, su relación con una de las potencias más grandes y reconocidas. Aunque en la revista no dieran a hablar específicamente de él, al menos los periodistas lo habían reconocido.

A todos les contesto con las mismas palabras, sin nada de comentarios. Fueron minutos agotadores y muy estresantes. En los últimos momentos, un hombre gordo y calvo de una revista de corazón le pregunto porque creía que Rusia había visto algo importante en él, si tan solo producia mano de obra barata y sin rastros de tener buen nivel cultural, el mexicano se quedó con la boca abierta.

Eso sí era un insulto. Tanto que finalmente estallo.

-La verdad es que Rusia y yo hemos estado saliendo desde que Japón y Corea del Norte formalizaran su relación- replico enfadado sin poder moverse la lengua- Somos una especie de un atole recién hecho con una gran y deliciosa guajolota

-¿Algo asi como un Romeo y Julieta modernos?

-Exactamente ¿no le parece?

Y, sin esperar alguna respuesta o gesto de los presentes, con ligeros empujones salió de la gran rueda de personas. Trataba de hacer sus pasos lo más largos posibles, tenía que alejarse para no dar más explicaciones. Pero paro en seco en una de las esquinas de la gran cuadra, Estaba horrorizado al darse cuenta de repente de lo que acaba de hacer.

-¡Puta madre! ¡¿Qué chingaos hice?- se regañaba a si mismo mientras jalaba su cabello- Ahora si la cague y feo...- el mexicano trataba de controlarse pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, su corazón se detuvo por un momento, mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo pedía a todos los dioses aztecas que no fuera Rusia, miro hacia la pantalla.

Era Argentina

-¿Hola?- dijo con voz temblorosa

-¡¿Pero qué boludez hiciste pibe?!- le grito el argentino muy molesto.

-Wey, la regué y a lo grande. Se me barrió- alegaba México mientras daba vueltas y vueltas- En mi defensa, esos cabrones me provocaron.

-No se trata de un rumor pibe. Es un hecho confirmado por la principal fuente, uno de los protagonistas de la noticia.

México se sonrojo al oírlo, lamento habérsele antojando un refresco en mal momento. No entendía porque había dicho algo así, pero había estado harto de que nadie lo reconociera, tal vez no fuera un país de primer mundo, pero trabajaba para serlo algún día

-Bueno puedo explicarles que fue una equivocación

-¡Lo que debes hacer es regresar ahora! ¡Papa se ha dado cuenta de tu tontería y está mal!

-Y de casualidad...- México suspiro curioso- ¿Ya se petateo? Digo, para que esto esté más relax y podamos solucionarlo con un poco de tequila o pulque...

-¡Boludo!Está claro que vas a matar a más personas- se escuchó como algunos vidrios eranquebrados- Tengo que irme, Estados Unidos está tratando de matar a Papa. Regresa ahora

México guardo su celular, entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el ruso. Lo había recriminado por hacer las cosas sin pensar, había planeado solo estar hasta las dos de la tarde en Alemania y regresar a la Republica sin ningún problema, pero durante las últimas veinticuatro horas no había demostrado sentido común como para seguir su plan inicial. Estaba estresado.

Además de la fiesta de compromiso, Estados Unidos le estaba presionando para que aceptara sus términos para respetar los acuerdos con Canadá sobre el Tratado de Libre Comercio. Sabía que era muy dependiente del gringo, pero no tenía opción. Lo que le importaba más en ese momento eran sus ciudadanos. Sabía que ese trato le quitaba mucha participación, y hasta el momento, no estaba centrado para tomar una decisión clara, no le extraño que Rusia no tuviera un buen concepto de él. Y eso solo iba a empeorar cuando se enterara de que lo que acaba de hacer

Emprendió la carrera hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaba España y el resto de sus hermanos, mientras que a lo lejos, una silueta sonreía satisfactoriamente ante lo sucedido.

-Que empiece el juego...


	9. Capitulo 8

-¿Has visto la prensa?

Rusia frunció el ceño al oír la voz de Inglaterra quien estaba tomando un poco de licor mientras pulía su anillo de plata.

-¿La prensa? No. He estado demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar una forma de que el latino haga caso a mis insinuaciones.

-Este desesperado pequeño- el inglés dio un sorbo a su copa de cristal- La ayuda no te sobraba...

-Me habría encantado saberlo hace dos horas, si no... Estaría en otros asuntos y no aquí, en tu habitación- dijo ya molesto el ruso, mientras esperaba a México, Paco seguía con la mirada a las palomas y en un descuido, empezó a perseguirlas. Rusia emprendió la persecución, estuvo así por lo menos treinta minutos, cuando contuvo al chihuahua y se cercioro de que no se lastimara, regreso a la tienda. Pero México ya no estaba.

Se había ido, y olvidado a su perro maraca. Frunció el ceño y saco su celular para llamarlo y darle a su animal, pero el inglés llamo primero y le pidió que lo viera en el hotel donde este se hospedaba, era de suma importancia.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería haber visto en la prensa?- dijo serio.

-Tu foto

-¿Qué?

Aunque ya sabía que se había ganado el nombre de "Potencia Mundial" por los medios de comunicación, se las había arreglado para mantener un perfil bajo desde su ruptura con Estados Unidos. Ni quería y necesitaba más publicidad y halagos, prefería que sus acciones económicas y militares hablaran por él.

No tenía idea de porque estaría en la prensa ese día.

-La prensa habla de ti y uno de los hijos "problema" del español- le aclaro Inglaterra mientras sacaba una revista con un pequeño separador, especificando la página que tenía que leer.

Rusia le quito la revista y empezó a leer el artículo que estaba plasmado en el papel, inmediatamente su rostro se enrojeció de cólera y empezó a maldecir en ruso- ¡Demonios!- gritaba en su habitación mientras aventaba todo a su paso, logrando que el pequeño Paco se espantara ante sus acciones y fuera a intentar refugiarse en un rincón.

-¡Tenia que arruinarme más de la cuenta ese maldito país de quinta!

Inglaterra solo lo miraba serio- Asustas al pobre animal sin pelo Rusia. Relájate.

-¡No me voy a relajar hasta que se aclara esto!- dijo el ruso. Inglaterra solo pego un grito en el cielo y empezó a reír mientras Rusia ameritaba con romperle el cuello o jugar con él a la ruleta rusa.- Eres un estúpido interesado.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- dijo el inglés totalmente animado- Esta es la pieza que faltaba en el tablero de ajedrez. Solo alguien tan tonto como México haría eso. Es la oportunidad perfecta para empezar.

-Esos malditos... ¿Cómo lograron plantear todo esto?

-Es que ha sido el propio tercermundista quien lo ha confirmado- le explico Inglaterra con una gran sonrisa. Sus palabras dejaron sin aliento a Rusia y apretó con fuerza la revista.

-¿Qué?

-Concedió algunas entrevistas esta tarde y le dijo a uno de ellos que habían estado juntos desde que Japón y Corea del norte anunciaron su compromiso. Básicamente ha alardeado que son pareja desde hace cinco meses.

-¿Bromeas?

-Odio las bromas- replicó el inglés- Aunque debo hablar con franqueza, tardaste menos de dos semanas. Impusiste un nuevo récord.

Rusia no se lo podía creer. Supuso que era la venganza de México por lo que había hecho en la noche anterior y que la salida había sido una completa fachada para ocultar su descabellado plan, además de que sus disculpas habían sido puro teatro. Pero le parecía increíble que hubiera decidió contarle a la prensa que estaban juntos. No sabía si trataba de avergonzarlo o sacarlo de sus casillas, pero estaba fuera de si. Respiro profundamente para controlar otra oleada de ira que comenzaba a dominarlo.

-Dejemos esto...- susurro

-Espera, habla más claro, es de mala educación susurrar ante una situación como esta.

Rusia apretó los dientes- Esto hará que rompa con la mayoría de los acuerdos. Además de que España me matara.

-¿Y tienes miedo de él? Come one- el inglés ladeo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- ¿Qué diría URSS al respecto? Estaría muy decepcionado.

Rusia azoto la revista al suelo y pego ambas manos con gran fuerza a la mesa de Inglaterra, haciendo que se derramara todo el licor- Vuelve a mencionar a mi padre y te juro que...

-México seguro dijo aquello en un afán de proteger a su hermanito y evitar ser interrogado de forma profunda por la prensa. Si llegara a retractarse, quedaría como un país inestable que ni siquiera es capaz de controlar lo que dice en público. Además de confirmar que mintió claro, sería muy malo para su imagen. Perdería la confianza de la mayoría de las potencias y países y solo quedaría a la deriva.

-¿Ah que quieres llegar?

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer, al menos por el momento es seguir con la farsa y hacer creer a todo mundo que estas en una relación con él ¿Crees que pudieras persuadirle para que te siga el juego?

-Bueno... Si, supongo que si.- contesto molesto Rusia

-Muy bien, de acuerdo- susurro Inglaterra pero sabía que Mexico no iba a querer participar en esta farsa. Podía imaginarse su incredulidad cuando Rusia le explicara lo que quería que hiciera. Y creía que no solo iba a mirarlo con frialdad, sino también con desdén. Estaba seguro.- Después de todo, son amigos, ¿verdad?- le pregunto

Rusia solo gruñido, mostrando su total desacuerdo, pero era una potencia. El poder es más importante.- ¡Por supuesto!- repuso- Somos unidos. No me costara convencerlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Fingiré estar muy molesto con él. La culpabilidad recaerá en su persona y no tendrá nada que debatir en seguir con este circo.- explico el ruso mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ahora- Inglaterra se levantó y camino hacia la puerta-Tienes que ir a ver a tu "encanto" de prometido, e ir a hablar con tu afamado suegro- dijo mientras hacia un ademan de salida a su invitado

Rusia le mostró una mirada fría, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación con Paco entre sus brazos, Inglaterra cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta la gran ventana, tenía que admitirlo. La visita era preciosa.

El teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, Inglaterra caminó hacia la cómoda y alcanzó a contestar- Buenas tardes...

-¿Sin comentarios?

-Por supuesto, todo está bajo control. Hablaremos de nuestro trató querido socio. Mientras tanto toma un ligero descanso.

-¿Estás seguro que seguirá adelante?- preguntó el desconocido- Bielorrusia me aseguro que iba a firmar y ahora estoy en un aprieto.- le confeso con voz casi desesperada- Tienes que ayudarme Inglaterra. Por favor.

-Naturalmente, está dispuesto y educado ante la imagen de su progenitor.- el inglés protesto- Además, ya te estoy ayudando

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad. Fue un placer negocios contigo.- habló sería aquella voz.

Inglaterra suspiro- Gracias a ti. Hasta luego- corto la llamada. El inglés guardo el dispositivo y siguió mirando- Sin agua, no hay te...

-Asi que los rumores son ciertos...- hablo el peruano mientras vendaba la mano de Estados Unidos al ser lastimado por su padre con una botella de vino- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? ¿Ya no nos tienes confianza weon?

-No es eso- Mexico subio los hombros- No se que me paso por el coco.

-¡Porque dijiste eso weon!- chillaba Chile mientras movía de un lado a otro a México como su fuera un saco de papas- ¿Acaso quieres que el mundo explote o qué?

-¿Quién lo diría? México le echo los perros al Rusky- decía Venezuela sonriendo ante la mirada fulmínate que le lanzaba su padre y el gringo- A decir verdad se venía venir, en la fiesta no se pasó por alto.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Esto pinta muy mala cosa!- gritaba España mientras Ecuador, Brasil y Colombia trataban de que su padre no matara a su hermano- ¡Te has flipado México!

-Lo siento- le dijo México en voz baja.

Argentina tuvo la inquietante sensación de que México se estaba disculpando por otra cosa, que no estaban hablando solo de lo que había pasado con Rusia.

-Ven pibe...- El argentino se llevó a su hermano a la otra habitación dejando a un lado los reclamos de su padre y de Estados Unidos. Argentina se dejó caer en el sillón de la suite y respiro profundamente. Oyó que el mexicano lanzaba un suspiro.

-No sabes cuantos problemas hemos tenido durante las negociaciones y tratos con el pibe güero y ahora todo esto está en el aire. No podemos dejar que Rusia o los aliados se orbiten y no podemos quedar como truchos.

-Sé que la regué. Perdona por siempre fregar toda Argentina- replico el mexicano- Pero ¿Cómo esto podía perjudicarlos a todos ustedes?

-No has visto las fotos ¿no?- México que se le aceleraba el pulso y tuvo que respirar profundamente para calmarse-Han sacado en la que Rusia y tu están juntos en la piscina de Alemania. Son bastante sapes

-Ya lo sabía, fue por ello que dije esa pendejada- hablo el mexicano molesto- Es más, siento que olvide algo...

-Estas en el horno pibe ¿Acaso fingiste para que te rescatara?- lo interrumpió Argentina con sarcasmo.

México hizo una mueca. Supuso que su excusa no sonaba muy creíble, aunque fuera la verdad. Más o menos. Porque, aunque no había pasado nada entre ellos tenia que se sentía atraído hacia el ruso. Le había costado conciliar el sueño, no dejaba en pensar en Rusia y en su espectacular cuerpo que logro observar.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?

-Por alguna razón, Rusia no ha dicho nada. Que forro...Significa que puede que no esté molesto contigo. Así que iras a tirarle una disculpa pública o si no estarás baqueteado por el resto de tus días. A lo mejor hasta le gustas.

Al mexicano le costaba creerlo. Pero por otro lado, quizás no hubiera sido fruto de su imaginación la tensión que había sentido entre ellos la noche anterior. Lo que tenía en claro es que debía disculparse con el ruso por todo este alboroto. No se veía capaz de tener una relación seria con nadie y una breve aventura con alguien como Rusia no le parecía para nada buena idea.

-Oh deberías seguirle el juego hasta que pase la boda de Chile y Alemania.

-¡Ni madres! Tengo que ser honesto

-Disculpen...- Brasil abrió la puerta casi de golpe- Tiene que venir, papá está a punto de matar a tu novio México- se oyó a lo lejos un insulto en ingles americano- Y el gringo quiere ayudarlo a esconder el cadáver

México se sorprendió y corrió deprisa hacia el marco de la puerta. Su corazón se detuvo a ver a Rusia en la suite de su padre, sentado en una de las sillas que quedaban en pie, mientras que España, con un cuchillo en mano era detenida por sus hijos y Estados Unidos era retenido por Perú, quien tuvo que subirse a su espalda. Logrando que aumentara la furia del español.

-Bueno...- le dijo Rusia mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- Mi querido México ¡Qué casualidad!

México consiguió sonreír a pesar de todo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Y esa no era la única parte de su cuerpo que reaccionaba al verlo. A pesar de las circunstancias y de que Rusia parecía muy enfadado, le seguía pareciendo tan sexy... Llevaba unos jeans, una camisa color negro con el logo de "Adidas", parecía que tenía barba de tres días, a pesar de estar un rato juntos de paseo y sus hoyuelos... Respiro profundamente y trato de calmar sus revoluciones hormonales.

Por otro lado, Rusia trataba de mantenerse serio pero por dentro le causaba gracia todo lo que había provocado el país de tercer mundo. Lo que más le traía alegría es como ver la cara de Estados Unidos tratando de golpearlo. Fuera no fuera atractivo, tenía que tratar con México. Sobre todo si quería convencerlo para que siguiera el juego y fingiera ser su novio durante los siguientes tres meses, hasta que pasara la boda de Japón y Corea del Norte y Alemania le pidiera el divorcio a Chile.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado México?- aviso serio, ganándose la atención de los presentes.

-Por favor, sígueme- México le hizo la invitación de pasar a la habitación, saco a Argentina a patadas y cerró la puerta con fuerza, logrando poner el seguro de seguridad.- No esperaba que visitaras a España, pensé que lo odiabas.

-Sí, el mundo es un pequeño México- repuso el ruso con aparente enojo.

Esperaba que el mexicano pudiera percibir el incómodo y pesado ambiente. Siguió mirándolo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su impresionante torso. Era una buena vista- ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?- pregunto el ruso con cinismo- ¿O acaso estás pensando en una buena excusa para lo que has hecho?

México se dio cuenta de que era mejor ser sincero. No le quedaba más remedio.

-Me temo que hable sin pensar antes las cosas

Rusia apretó los labios, no parecía satisfecho con su explicación

-¿Seguro? ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que no fue una venganza que le contaras a la prensa que estamos saliendo?

México abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Solo sentía que la culpa lo empezaba a dominar casi por completo.

-Sé que esto está mal. Y soy consciente de que ha sido culpa mía.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué alivio!- repuso Rusia con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se apoyaba en el respaldo, Podía sentir su tensión, estaba enfadado.- Las fotos dicen muchas cosas y todo solo agravaste más la situación.

-No lo conté a modo de venganza- le aseguro- ¿Qué tonto haría eso por venganza? Basta con que lo niegues y dejarme ante todos como un idiota que le ha mentido a la prensa porque está enamorado de ti o algo así. ...Ahora que lo pienso- el mexicano chasqueo los dedos-Me parece mucha casualidad que hubiera algún reportero cerca de donde estábamos

-¿Me estas acusando de haberlo organizado para que nos hicieran las fotos? ¿Por qué iba hacer algo que me perjudicaría a mí?- le pregunto Rusia muy ofendido

-¿Por qué yo estaría contigo? Solo estaba enojado, además anoche me estaba muriendo a gusto y tú lo echas a perder. ¡Eres un país arrogante y estúpido! ¡Eres peor que mi padre!- replico México.

Rusia se le quedo mirando un segundo, México trataba de mostrar ofensa a toda esta conversación, pero en realidad estaba desesperado, el ruso sintió como la ira hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiro.

-Estaba a punto de pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche

-¿Te refieres a que me ofendiste con tus comentarios pendejos?

-Si...- Rusia se levantó y se acercó a México- Entonces, ya nos hemos disculpado mutuamente y creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que ninguno de los dos está intentando hacerle daño al otro, ¿no?

México lo miro con recelo, pero al final asintió con la cabeza- No, supongo que no

-En cuanto a este asunto... Sería bastante complicado y malo para tu imagen el tener que admitir que cometiste un error al decir que estábamos juntos

-¿Quieres que siga con la farsa de relación durante un tiempo?- pregunto algo sorprendido México-¿Qué supondría para mí seguirte el juego?

-Algunos tratos comerciales y...- Rusia tomo de los hombros al mexicano y se acercó a su oreja- Podre ayudarte en tus problemas con Estados Unidos.

-Supongo... Que podría hacerlo

-¿De verdad?- hablo Rusia. No había que se lo pusiera tan fácil. Había creído que no iba a estar dispuesto a seguir con todo esto en el que se había metido el mexicano mismo. México por otro lado miro a Rusia y le sorprendió ver una especie de fuego en sus ojos. Sintió que le costaba respirar y el aire se había hecho más espeso, había más tensión que nunca entre ellos dos. Tensión sexual. Se dio cuenta entonces de que esa pequeña farsa iba a ser más peligrosa que lo que había vivido en los últimos años. Este país le tentaba demasiado

\- Y ¿Ahora qué sigue?

-Saldremos de este cuarto como una bella pareja que se ama y anunciaremos formalmente nuestra relación-Rusia camino hacia la puerta, alzó su mano en esperó de que el mexicano la aceptara. Sin tardar la puerta se abrió y todos los presentes se quedaron callados y sorprendidos ante la escena que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Rusia le daba un fogoso beso a México, mientras le el sostenía por la cintura y el mexicano correspondía con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del otro.


	10. Capitulo 9

México se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba una camisa color negro, unos pantalones azul marino, un cinturón que hacia juego con su conjunto. Se movió frente al espejo para comprobar que no fuera tan obvio su forma de vestir, aun así tenía colgado un bello collar, era el calendario azteca, decorado con bellos rubíes, diamantes, zafiros y esmeraldas. El mexicano la tomo en sus manos y soltó un suspiro.

Cuando extrañaba a su madre.

En estos casos, aquella mujer con la gran corona de penachos coloridos siempre le animaba, le abrazaba cuando tenía muchas dudas acerca de la vida de gobernante, le regañaba mientras este corría sobre los campos de maíz, mientras Imperio Azteca la perseguía por sus grandes travesuras, del porque extrañaba su bello roce en sus mejillas cuando caminaban por los bosques o mirar las estrellas juntos mientras su gente bailaba de alegría ante su prosperidad y vida plena.

Siempre que estaba en una fea situación, trataba de recordar las palabras de su madre "Tras el cielo que admirábamos, allí estará esa luz de la libertad". Tenía que seguir adelante sin importar lo que le llegase a pasar. A partir de ese momento su vida no volvió a ser la misma, hasta llegar al presente.

México se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir al momento de recordar su pasado, sin más volvió a mirar su atuendo, quería ofrecer una imagen formal pero sexy. Era complicado pero creía haberlo conseguido, se puso unos botines de cuero que también eran negros y giro. Comprobó que llevara su celular, gas pimienta, sus llaves y su tarjeta de crédito.

Estaba tan nervioso que se le paso por la cabeza abrir una botella de Tequila del minibar, pero si lo hacía no podría detenerse hasta encontrase en un estado de ebriedad extremo y en esa precisa noche necesitar en todas sus facultades mentales. Después de todo tenía que actuar como la pareja de una de las potencias más grandes del mundo.

Después de que el ruso lo besara frente a todos y correspondiera el beso, España cayó al suelo en un episodio de shock, mientras que Estados Unidos trataba de colgar su ira al ver la escena, para el nadie tenía derecho de besar a México, sin su más preciado consentimiento. Por otro lado sus hermanos trataban de aguantar la risa ante la cara de vergüenza que el mexicano estaba mostrando enfrente, todos excepto Chile y Argentina. El chileno estaba llorando del enojo y de la emoción, al fin su hermano había dado un paso importante en su vida, el argentino ladeo con la cabeza al no estar de acuerdo con todo esto. Solo habría lágrimas de por medio, aun así no dijo nada al respecto.

Aún tenía ese episodio en la cabeza:

-Quiero a México, sin duda no tengo nada que ocultar.- el ruso tomaba la mano del mexicano mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa falsa- Por ello no he dado ninguna aclaración a los medios.

-Gilipollas...- hablaba el español ya recuperándose y acoplándose a su realidad-¿Por qué México? ¿Puedes llevarte a Perú?- dijo España mientras el peruano estaba más que indignado por verlo como un objeto de canje que solo limito a jalar la playera de Estados Unidos mientras este transmitía un aura de energía negativa y miraba a México con recelo.

-Coincidimos en muchas cosas y compartimos muchas experiencias. Estaré ahí cuando lo necesite, soy muy buen partido para él.

-No lo creo...

-Amo a Rusia y vamos a estar juntos, a ti te vale lo que haga España- grito el mexicano para sorpresa de todos, dejando con las palabras en la boca a su padre y a sus hermanos. México abrazo a Rusia como si se tratada de un peluche y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Estados Unidos se levantó y lanzo un florero ante el más alto.

-Mexico, you're a fucking wretch! Forget the dealings with Canada and me- grito USA ante la declaración de Rusia, Perú trataba de tranquilizarlo pero el gringo se limitó a lanzar una mirada hacia la proclamada pareja y salió de la habitación- I hate you...- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta de la suite. Rusia solo sonría de oreja a oreja, mientras que el mexicano se sonrojaba a las muestras cariñosas que sentía por parte del más alto.

Tenía que admitirlo, sintió mucho placer al ver la cara del español ante su decisión, no lo negaba, tenía que recibir un Oscar por tan impecable actuación. Sin duda México se llevaba las miradas ese día, tenía que demostrarle a su familia y así mismo que había tomado la decisión correcta, que todo este teatro valga la pena para que tenga un beneficio para sus habitantes. Ahora, una semana después se encontraba en Bruselas, estaba preparándose para una reunión con ONU para tratos con relación a la contaminación y después saldría de paseo con Perú, Francia e Inglaterra.

Estaba pensando en que explicación que dar ante los regaños de ONU cuando sonó el timbre de su suite. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero se quedó sin aliento al ver a Rusia. Llevaba un traje gris de seda que parecía hecho a la medida para resaltar su increíble físico. No llevaba corbata y se había desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa blanca, No podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba guapísimo. Sabía que tenía que apartar la vista, que no podía dejar que viera cuanto lo había atontado.

-Verga...- comenzó él- Estas muy carita ¡Y todo es natural!

Rusia lo miro de arriba abajo y sintió entonces que aquellos pantalones eran demasiado ajustados, mostrando su fina silueta.

-Tú también. Te ves presentable- le dijo serio. Era como si le costara elogiar a la gente, pero se había visto obligo a ser sincero y decírselo. México no pudo evitar sonreír

-Gracias- repuso y tomo su cartera y saliendo.

-¿No llevas abrigo? Hace mucho frio.

-Nel, a lo bravo, un mexicano se adapta a cualquier ambiente

-Podrías dejarlo en el coche

-¿No íbamos a ir en camión?- No podía permitirse otra cosa. Si en esa reunión la mayoría de los países lo abordarían con muchas preguntas. Ya era bastante que Rusia viniera por ál.

-Entonces menos mal que se me ocurrió alquilar un Ferrari- le dijo Rusia

-¡Madres we! ¿En serio?- México se puso una mano al pecho- Justo en la billetera. ¿A cuánto vendiste tu riñón?

El ruso se encogió de hombros- Si tenemos que fingir ante todos los demás, prefiero hacerlo bien- le aseguro él.

-Eso si es ser de varo, neta- le dijo México con sinceridad, sabía que no era verdad todo esto, pero le pareció bonito que el ruso fuera considerado

-No es para tanto- repuso el encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

México fue rápido por una chamarra de cuero y salieron de la suite. En su mente le agrada estar en compañía con alguien en estos casos. Cuando el viento helado pego en sus cuerpos, México se puso la chamarra al empezar a temblar. La noche era muy fría y vio que era agua nieve y no lluvia lo que caía del cielo.

-¡No manches, pinche ONU! ¡Si se pasó de lanza el muy culero!- le dijo al ruso- Me hare una paleta humana con este clima

-No lo sé...- repuso Rusia mientras le abría la puerta del gran auto que los esperaba frente del hotel. México no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que iba a llegar a la reunión con Rusia y en coche último modelo. Estaba que se lo llevaba el tren por todos los hechos que estaban pasando.

Era como un cuento de hadas, excepto por el mal clima, un baile de salón sustituido por una aburrida reunión y por supuesto, sin el apuesto y honesto príncipe azul.

Perú estaba jugando con su teléfono mientras esperaba a que sus hermanos llegaran a la reunión. Se había encontrado a Australia en el camino y los dos juntos habían llegado a la casa de Bélgica, quien los recibía con un poco de tortas de pan y cerveza de abadía. El peruano no era de hablar con muchas personas, así que se limitó en estar en la esquina de la gran mesa del salón mientras los presentas hablaban de temas en particular.

-Parece que no te llamaron la atención los postres del anfitrión

Perú quito la vista de su celular y observo a Ucrania enfrente de él, vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco mientras la corona de flores resaltaba por sus colores pastel. El peruano sonrió y bloqueo su teléfono, cediéndole el asiento para que la ucraniana estuviera más cómoda.

-¿Cómo has estado Ucrania?

-Muy bien, gracias- Ucrania sonrió- El clima esta terrible haya fuera. Como si se tratara de un desastre natural. Además los demás están más interesados en cosas económicas que en el medio ambiente ¿no crees?

-Son una bola de bicheros- alardeo el peruano. Ucrania soltó una risa y Perú empezó también a reír por su comentario. Ambos países seguían hablando a gusto cuando una mano se posó en el hombro de Ucrania. Era Canadá quien mostraba una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal, a su lado estaba Francia e Inglaterra, tomados de la mano mientras saludaban a todos quienes estuvieran enfrente de ellos.

-Hola...- decía el canadiense mientras se acercaba más a la ucraniana dejando con aires de duda a Perú- Hace rato que llegamos pero nos animamos hasta este momento a hablarles...

-Ca-Canadá- hablo Perú al sentir un escalofrió en su espalda- Francia, Inglaterra...

-No es necesario que sigas tomando mi hombro...- dijo Ucrania mientras quitaba con delicadeza la mano de Canadá, para sorpresa el del peruano y el inglés. Francia solo sonreía- Hola Francia, hoy estas muy bonita

-Gracias querida. Inglaterra me llevo de compras y decide que tenía que ponerme algo llamativo- la francesa sonrió, se soltó de su esposo y giro para lucir su bello vestido color rosado, con algunos diamantes de fantasía en la parte del busto, su escote era en forma de corazón, con ella sus zapatillas de tacón plateado hacían juego. El toque típico era su boina- Sin duda Inglaterra sabe mis gustos culposos

-No hay nada más bello que tú, corazón- el inglés sonrío delicadamente a su dulce esposa quien tomaba su respectivo asiento- Tan puntuales como siempre ¿No Ucrania?

-Lo mismo pienso Inglaterra- dijo seria- Supongo que la mayoría no tiene sentido o no quiere saber nada acerca del tema en general. Con su permiso, tengo que ir con mi hermano- Ucrania se levantó, se despidió de Perú con una sonrisa y emprendió el camino hacia donde estaba Polonia y Bielorrusia, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Canadá, dejando a ambos países confundidos.

-Ucrania no tiene respeto alguno, trata de ver que hay temas menos necesitados- dijo Inglaterra mientras limpiaba su lente.

-Ella es buena chica, pero cambio con el tiempo, como todos nosotros...- hablo Perú mientras sacaba de nueva cuenta su teléfono

-No ha cambiado nada...- afirmo Canadá mientras se sentaba en medio de Francia e Inglaterra- Sigue siendo la misma de antes.

\- Vaya ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Acaso recuerdas que ya estás en un previo compromiso?- Francia toco la cabeza del canadiense- Cariño, no puedes engañar a tu madre.

Canadá bufo y dejo el tema de lado. Treinta minutos después Estados Unidos llego y ocupo su lugar a lado de Perú y Japón, quien con Corea del Norte estaban entregando invitaciones para su boda, a pesar de que faltaran unos meses. Alemania y Chile llegaron después, mientras que el alemán saludaba cordialmente a ONU y a Bélgica, el chileno era signo de burla para sus hermanos al no lograr tapar los chupetones que no tenían mucho tiempo de ser creados.

Todo estaba preparada para iniciar la sesión, sin embargo ONU se dio cuenta de lago importante

-¿Dónde está México?- hablo como si se trata de un jefe buscando a su mas flojo empleaado.

-Maybe they're at a romantic dinner, to the sound of the moon- hablo Australia mientras jugaba con uno de sus muchos boomerangs que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Sono in ritardo, il traffico e il tempo sono buone scuse (Estan retrasados, el trafico y el clima son buenas excusas)

ああ彼らはロマンチックな漫画のように、一つになるためにホテルに行きました (Oh fueron a un hotel a tener sexo desenfrenado, como en un romántico manga)- hablo Japón mientras se imaginaba a ambos países en veinte posiciones diferentes ante la mirada amorosa de Corea del Norte y la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

-Che, tú en verdad estás muy enfermo- hablo Argentina

-Ça ne serait pas bizarre (No sería raro)- hablo Francia con una sonrisa- C'est typique des gens quand ils s'aiment (Es típico de las personas cuando se aman)

Mientras que España trataba de mantener la compostura al escuchar los comentarios y suposiciones de los países presentes, Estados Unidos decidió tomar un poco de aire y camino en dirección a la cocina, Perú solo lo miro con melancolía.

¿Cuándo notaria su presencia alguna vez?

Rusia salió del Ferrari sin dejar de mirar a México. La sorpresa del mexicano al viajar en un choche como ese fue muy grato. Al momento de caminar a la entrada de la mansión, varios periodistas lograr atravesar a la seguridad y comenzaron enseguida los flashes y las preguntas

-¿Cuánto lleva con Rusia?- le dijo un periodista

¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto otro

Sintió como se tensaba el cuerpo de México. Supuso que le dolería que le hicieran tantas preguntas sobre un romance que no existía y ninguna sobre sus asuntos políticos. Le había quedado claro que no aquel país no era importante en la vida del mundo, sin importar su avance en robótica o en su biodiversidad. Solo los más fuertes y que tuvieran los suficientes recursos para ganar eran aceptados. De algo se trataba su caso.

Impulsado por una ligera compasión que sentía hacia el mexicano, tomo su mano y sonrío a la prensa- México no quiere hablar de nosotros esta noche- les dijo a los periodistas, pero estos volvieron a bombardearlos con preguntas y Rusia rodeo la cintura de México con el brazo y lo condujo así hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Te debo una cuate- murmuro el mexicano en cuento se alejaron de la prensa y emprendían su camino hacia la sala de reuniones.

-Es parte del servicio- repuso el más alto

México se volvió hacia él. Sonreía pero lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo?- pregunto México- Sé que no te caigo muy bien que digamos

Rusia se rio al oír sus sinceras palabras. Le gustaba que fuera tan ingenuo. Y ha de decir verdad, le gustaba mucho la vista que tenía esa noche. Esos pantalones que llevaba puesto el mexicano lo estaba torturando. No podía dejar de admirar su detallada silueta. Deseaba seguir recorriéndola con sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy buena persona

-Eso me cuesta creerlo

-La verdad hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, las implicaciones que pueden llegar a tener nuestra relación con respecto a otros países es muy evidente- el ruso bufo- Muchos no están de acuerdo con los cambios que se están dando en estos tiempos. Ya nada es como antes, solo el dinero y el poder valen por encima de todo.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- repuso México encogiéndose de hombros- Nunca me intereso tener un poder tan grande, solo con tener un buen futuro para mi gente me siento muy bien servido. Por otro lado, no sabes la presión en el que estoy sometido debido a las deudas y servicios del pasado por los cuales estoy pagando, lo que no me permite ser de mucha ayuda para el mundo, más con el presidente que tengo como mandamax.

-Que eficacia la tuya para dirigirte a ti mismo, me sorprende que sigas vivo

-Estados Unidos se pregunta lo mismo, pero es buen cuate cuando lo conoces- el mexicano se detuvo-No sé porque estoy hablando contigo. Técnicamente eres su enemigo

-Pero técnicamente, soy tu novio.

-Chale es verdad- México le dedico una sonrisa que le hizo sentir una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo. Su libido parecía estar funcionando a todo tren después de pasar por algún tiempo invernando. Había estado demasiado centrado en sus acuerdos con Inglaterra y la pelea con Estados Unidos para dejarse llevar por ese tipo de deseo. Había tenido ocasionalmente una breve aventura desde su ruptura con el gringo, pero hacia mucho que no estaba con alguien y el cuerpo del mexicano se lo estaba recordando en ese mismo instante

-Vamos- le dijo mientras tiraba de México- ¿No crees que ONU se enoje por la tardanza?

-Me la pela ese wey, él tiene la culpa por mandarnos a un clima cañon

Pocos minutos después ambos entraron a la sala de reuniones, admirando la gran disputa entre países, mientras estos discutían si Rusia y México estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas o simplemente se les olvido que hoy la ONU los había citado.

Rusia y México se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras ONU trataba de que el orden volviera, el ruso pensaba. Había estado concentrado en actuar como creía que lo haría si su relación en el latino fuera real. Y por otro lado, seguía molesto en tener siquiera cerca de él.

Era patético. Sin duda sería una larga noche para los dos.


	11. Capitulo 10

Cuando termino la reunión y todo mundo comenzó a retirarse, México suspiro aliviado se levantó de su asiento y miro como el ruso lo esperaba en la entrada del salón.

-¿Ha sido agradable o una tortura?- le pregunto en voz baja

-Las dos cosas- reconoció el mexicano volviéndose hacia él. Trataba de fingir que estaba tranquilo, pero le pareció ver una vulnerabilidad muy conmovedora en su mirada- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Nada en especial... ¿Por qué?

-No, es que...- comenzó México jugueteando con el collar que llevaba en el cuello-No sé qué hacer ni que pensar cuando eres tan amable conmigo.

-Podrías limitarte a corresponderme con la misma amabilidad

Ah Rusia le intrigo ver que México se sonrojaba como si hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras. O quizás lo hubiera hecho a propósito, era casi como si estuvieran coqueteando. Tenía que admitir que el mexicano era un excelente actor de primera.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto el ruso para no seguir por ese peligroso camino- Parece que todo mundo ya salió de esta sala

-Sí, algunos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a cenar algo- le dijo México mientras el ruso tomaba su chaqueta-¿Te importaría ir con nosotros?

-Está bien

Pero no estuvo bien. Ah Rusia no le gustaban este tipo de reuniones, tenía que saludar a los países de tercer mundo, hablar y fingir que todo el mundo le caía bien. Odiaba esas situaciones y era aún peor esa noche, teniendo que fingir una relación con México. Habría sido más fácil seguir con Estados Unidos, él tenía algo de clase al menos. No le apetecía contestar las preguntas que los demás le dirigirían con respecto a su relación, afortunadamente la mayoría las contestaba México y tenía que reconocer que lo estaba haciendo bien, demasiado bien, como si tuviera experiencia mintiendo, sin duda fingir que él era en realidad la víctima y el mexicano el responsable le estaba saliendo perfecto. La noche no había sido del todo mala.

-¡Rusia!

Oh eso era lo que creía. La pareja dirigió la mirada hacia atrás y el ruso bufo al ver como Inglaterra caminaba hacia ellos, junto con Francia y Australia quien era casi jalado a la fuerza por su madre. Francia sabía muy bien que su hijo más pequeño no era muy bueno socializando, solo cuando tiene alcohol en su sistema. México trago y trataba que el temblor de sus manos fuera evidente.

-Inglaterra...- el ruso sonrió hacia el país francés- Francia, Australia

-Vaya dilema que se dio con ONU respecto a su ausencia- dijo la mujer con voz serena- Y pensar que las cosas se salen de control cuando España saco esa pistola de quien sabe dónde.

México sonrió nervioso ante el comentario de Francia, él y sus hermanos tuvieron que amarrar a su padre con tal de que no matara al ruso mientras este intentaba no estallar en cólera por todas las falsedades que halagaban los demás en cuestión de su situación sentimental. Después de su llegada ONU regaño a ambos países por la tardanza, pero al darse cuenta de que Estados Unidos no estaba, declaro por iniciada la junta, sin importar los reclamos de Perú y Canadá para que lo fuesen a buscar, mientras hablaban del medio ambiente, el mexicano solo pensaba en cómo mantener la falsa sin dañar a nadie, en especial a Rusia, ya que básicamente lo había metido a un problema muy grande. Pero Inglaterra e India empezaron a hablar de las futuras bodas de Alemania y Corea del Norte, llevando muchas cosas a la vez.

Hasta llegar a este punto.

-Sin duda está loco el viejito- hablo el mexicano tratando de aclarase la garganta.

-Querida...- hablo el inglés con una sonrisa hacia su esposa- Francia y yo estamos dispuestos a invitarlos a cenar esta noche, estar los cuatro hablando de lo mejor que ha pasado en estas semanas ¿No lo crees Rusia?

El ruso estaba que echaba humo, sin duda estaba a punto de matar al inglés, solo lo hacía rabiar por el motivo de su contrato, pero sin más acepto, tomo a México del brazo con más fuerza y acompaño a Inglaterra y a su familia hacia un lujoso restaurante, México estaba emocionado y nervioso ante la grata invitación de Inglaterra, ya sabía que irían a cenar pero pensaba que alguna casa o un establecimiento menos adinerado como solía decir.

-No me va alcanzar...

-¿Ah?- el ruso miro como México trataba de contar el dinero que llevaba en su billetera-¿Algún problema México?

-Soy pobre y de familia numerosa...- el mexicano solo tocaba su cabeza, pensando en cómo administrar esos 500 pesos que llevaba para la semana- Pensándolo bien mejor voy a mi casita

-Yo pago esta noche

-No maches ¿Cómo crees?- dijo el mexicano nervioso

Rusia bufo molesto- ¿No crees que pueda pagar una simple cuenta de café?

México trataba de evadir la pregunta de Rusia, no le gustaba que pagaran las cosas por él, y menos si se trataba de alguien como el ruso, quien podía tener lo que quisiera con necesidad de chasquear los dedos sin problema. México solo agradeció el gesto y ambos fueron a la mesa que ya tiene reservada Inglaterra para sus invitados, los cinco disfrutaron la gran comida, México sonrió, la comida de Bélgica no era tan mala como otros pensaban, pero no podía llegar a competir con la comida mexicana. Según en palabras del país tricolor.

-¿Y díganme, como es que alguien como ustedes terminaron juntos?- pregunto Francia, curiosa en todo este asunto del "noviazgo secreto".

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, los opuestos se atraen- le conto Rusia a los presentes mientras llevaba un brazo a la espalda del mexicano- ¿Verdad cariño?

-Eso es- repuso él sonriendo- Hubo chispas desde el primer momento- agrego mientras apretaba cariñosamente su mano en contra de la mesa

-¿Sin importar lo del estatus?- repuso Inglaterra sonriendo- Al menos debieron tener algo en común.

-Es verdad- respondió México con una sonrisa- Son tantas las cosas que tendría que hacer una gran lista, y esta no tendría fin. ¿Verdad Rusia? Salidas casuales, juegos por los pasillos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Es verdad- asintió el ruso.

Fue un alivio para el mexicano que se pusieran hablar de otras situaciones económicas, además de que Francia alegaba que su pequeño Australia ya necesitaba asentar cabeza en algún momento, se sentía vieja si alguno de sus hijos no estaba en una relación real. Por fin pudo relajarse un poco y pensar en lo que Rusia había dicho y en sus mismas palabras. Se preguntó si de verdad existía algo similar entre ellos, ni siquiera sus infancias iban de la mano.

Recordaba haber celebrado un par de cumpleaños en la gran mansión, en España. Se suponía que era todo un privilegio, pero se había cansado pronto de ese modo de vida. Lo doloroso había sido darse cuenta de que todas esas cosas; los cumpleaños, los juegos por los pasillos y la imagen que ofrecía a los demás no habían sido más que una sarta de mentiras, un truco de su padre para hacerle creer a los demás y al el mismo que llevaba una vida perfecta.

Lo único real que había vivido eran las discusiones que tenía a menudo con España, los malos tratos hacia él y su gente, la esclavitud y exclusión por parte de su progenitor, todo siendo disminuido por su independencia. Aun así, había tratado de contentar a todos por todos los medios, suavizar las discusiones entre sus hermanos, tratar de que se llevaran bien.

Pero cuando España hablo con la verdad acerca de su madre, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Llego a pensar que quizás les hubiera ido mejor a todos, también al mismo, si no se hubiese esforzado tanto por hacer feliz a su familia y a los demás.

Los recuerdos consiguieron que se tensara su cuerpo. Estaba cansado y satisfecho por la grata comida, la cabeza empezaba a doler por todos los pensamientos que salieron de golpe y las emociones que se agitaban en sus entrañas. Verse como una potencia era ya un sueño lejano, pero tener además que fingir salir con Rusia no estaba ayudando a su vida a hacerla más fácil.

-¿Nos vamos?- Rusia le susurró al oído, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rusia lo miro con una gran sonrisa. Sabía que estaba disfrutando mucho estar en compañía de Inglaterra y Francia, después de todo eran sus amigos más cercanos. Le dolía tener que decirle de forma involuntaria al ruso que se retiraran del lugar.

-Si

Tardaron unos quince minutos en despedirse de todos. Rusia espero con las manos metidas al pantalón, estaba estresado, más por el hecho de que Inglaterra le daba consejos a México de "como domar a la bestia". Iba a beber más de cinco botellas de vodka para librarse de tanta tensión

-Ya quedo- le dijo México por fin

Fueron hacia la puerta, seguía lloviendo pero eso no les impidió a los periodistas esperarlos fuera del restaurante.

-¡México! ¡Rusia! ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- escucho la pareja a lo lejos, era China, acompañado de Argentina, Corea del Norte y Estados Unidos, quien llevaba un cigarro a medio terminar en la boca, tratando de cubrirlo con las manos para evitar que se apagara

México estaba decidió a ignorarlos y subir directo al coche, pero noto que Rusia caminaba más despacio. Supuso que quería saludarlos y platicar con ellos un rato.

-¿Un beso para la posteridad?- sugirió alguien de repente.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos. Después, Rusia se giró hacia el con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. México no quería hacerlo, se negaba a darle un beso delante de todos ellos, era muy diferente con sus hermanos, pero ¿Ya de manera pública? No era correcto pero si no seguía el juego, todo el mundo empezaría a hablar.

Por otro lado Rusia odiaba maldecía a pensamiento toda la situación. No pensaba besar al mexicano solo a petición de uno de esos payasos. No iba a llegar tan lejos, él no iba a besarlo, pero México a él sí, sin dejar de sonreír se le acercó al mexicano, y este de manera instantánea rodeo el cuello del ruso con sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos. Pudo sentir la presión de su pecho. Instintivamente Rusia llevo las manos a sus caderas. México se puso de puntillas y lo beso

Fue apenas un roce, un suave beso, pero en Rusia hizo estallar una tormenta en su interior. Apretó con más fuerza su cadera y lo atrajo contra él, contra la parte de su anatomía que no podía ocultar de lo excitado que estaba. Se olvidó de todo y beso al mexicano apasionadamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello, consiguiendo con su lengua que México separara los labios y dejando que el beso se hiciera más íntimo y profundo. Pudo sentir lo conmocionado que estaba México.

El tampoco entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se apartó de él lentamente y dirigió su miradahacia los países, China y Corea del Norte estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión,Argentina solo ladeaba con la cabeza en respuesta negativa y Estados Unidos se habíaido, dejando el cigarro en medio de la calle

Rusia aparto a México de una manera brusca. Vio que el mexicano parecía sorprendido, tenía los labios hinchados y la frente húmeda por la lluvia. Uno de los periodistas aulló en respuesta al apasionado beso. Rusia estaba tan enfadado con México como con él mismo. Fue hacia el auto sin esperarlo.

A México le había quedado muy claro que Rusia besaba muy bien. Le había parecido desde el principio que tenía una naturaleza cálida y salvaje que trataba de ocultar bajo una apariencia fría y seria. Como si se tratara de un jaguar asechando a su próxima presa. Sus labios estaban palpitando por el contacto y también otras partes de su excitado cuerpo.

Sin duda había sido fabuloso. Lo siguió perplejo hacia el auto, apenas podía oír el grito de los periodistas y sus amigos. Nunca lo habían besado de esa manera, de hecho apenas lo habían besado. Pero eso no podía contárselo a Rusia.

Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia, sabía que había sido increíble. Había estado deseando que pasara toda la noche, tenía que admitirlo parecía como una quinceañera típica esperando por el beso del galán de la fiesta. Entro en el auto y vio que Rusia estaba sentado en el otro extremo y que tenía la vista perdida en la ventanilla, estaba casi de espaldas a ella.

Se le paso por la cabeza hacer algún comentario irónico sobre el beso, decir alguna broma, pero no podía hacerlo, todo había sido maravilloso, pero la forma en que Rusia lo había apartado. Tenía que reconocer que había logrado herir su orgullo. No sabía por qué lo había hecho y no sería muy bueno el que se lo preguntara.

No hablaron durante los diez minutos que duró el trayecto de vuelta al hotel, cada vez el mexicano estaba más incómodo. Decidió que tenía que olvidarse de todo y no decir nada. Esperaba que así todo volviera a la normalidad entre ellos dos.

Un botones abrió la puerta del auto cuando llegaron al hotel. Rusia salió primero, espero a México hasta que se bajó del coche.

-Bueno...- comenzó el más bajo mientras entraban en el elegante vestíbulo. Había ya poca gente alrededor. Rusia lo acompaño hasta los ascensores-

-Avísame cuando quieras volver a salir ¿Querías que llegáramos juntos no?

-Tú fuiste el que me llevo hasta allá- el mexicano suspiro- ¿No te debo nada verdad?

-Así déjalo México

-No- afirmo el más bajo- Al menos debo pagar la mitad de la cena. Por favor...

-Como quieras. Habla con Inglaterra o Japón si no consigues localizarme- le dijo Rusia. Sin decir más, se dio medio vuelta y fue hacia las escaleras de emergencia, México se dio cuenta de que no quería tenerlo cerca por el momento.

Suspiro y subió hasta su piso, camino y saco sus llaves, un energético Paco lo estaba esperando mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro. México lo tomo en brazos y toco su cabeza. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse abandonado o rechazado, pero esa sensación que tenía...

Esa maldita sensación. No se le podía olvidar que nada de esto era real.

No era la primera vez que pasaba por algo parecido, había salido con otros países, lo habían llevado a cenar, esas relaciones habían sido tan falsas como la actual No había nada entre ellos. No podía olvidar lo que tenía con Rusia era igual, pero había disfrutado mucho con él la noche. Lo había escuchado y cuando lo beso...

Pero sabía que no era mejor pensar en eso, tenía que recordar que aquello no tenía futuro. Rusia era un país de primer mundo y él, era tan solo alguien que intentaba mantenerse vivo. Además Rusia le había dejado en claro que no le gustaba.

De todos modos, él tampoco buscaba tener nada con nadie. Debía pensar en el bienestar de su gente y hacía tiempo que había decidió no tener relaciones serias. ¿Entonces porque su pecho quemaba por todo lo sucedido?

-Hay Paco... - miraba con ternura al perrito que trataba de morderlo- Me gustaría ser un chihuahua. Sin preocupaciones...

_**"Sin nada que perder"**_


	12. Capitulo 11

*Atención: Este capítulo contiene ciertos momentos que no son aptos para todo público. Bajo su responsabilidad esta su lectura.

Sin más que decir, pueden seguir leyendo*

* * *

Tumbado en la cama horas más tarde, revivió una y otra vez el maravilloso beso que habían compartido él y Rusia. Había sido increíble cómo le habían sujetado la cadera con las manos, como había deslizado la lengua en su boca. Se estremeció al recordar la ferocidad como cual el ruso lo había besado.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que los demás habían logrado captar el empujón de Rusia, dando a entender que había un problema entre ellos. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, sus brazos, labios, cadera, todo de él estaba casi a punto de colapsar, se dio cuenta que no iba a dormir esa noche, se levantó y fue al salón a ver la tele un rato.

Eran las once de la noche y no había ningún canal que opacara el idioma español, no se le dificultaba mucho el inglés pero no sabía nada de las palabras bélicas u otro idioma en especial, canal tras canal, no había mas que comentarios chismosos acerca de disoluciones o compromisos de conveniencia. Disgustado, apago la gran pantalla plana y se acercó a los ventanales. Seguía lloviendo y las gotas bajaban por los cristales como si se trataran de lágrimas.

No podía quedarse así nada más, tenía que saber porque Rusia le había aparatado de esa forma, tenían que hablar al respecto. Salió de la suite sin importar estar en shorts y usar una camisa con el logotipo del PRI. Dos minutos estaba frente a la puerta, México esperaba que siguiera aun despierto, llamo con los nudillos y espero.

Después de un buen rato oyó por fin a alguien gruñendo al otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió. Apareció Rusia en el umbral, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras traía una botella de vodka en su mano derecha. Estaba despeinado y solo llevaba puestos unos boxers.

México se quedó sin aliento y se le olvido de repente porque estaba allí. Se quedó mirando su pecho y sus abdominales. Sintió una oleada de deseo que lo sacudió con fuerza como si se tratara de unos tacos recién hechos. México pensó las cosas con más claridad, no estaba ahí para hablar del disgusto, quería que Rusia la volviera a besar.

Rusia se pasó una mano por la cara y lo miro como si no pudiera creerse que de verdad estuviera allí. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al grano

-¿Por qué me empujaste wey?- le pregunto acercándose a él, el olor del alcohol ya estaba haciéndose presente

Rusia parpadeo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

-No te hagas wey, fue después de que... después de que me besaste

-¿Por qué la mala cara cariño?- el ruso ofreció una sonrisa que intimido un poco al mexicano- Está más claro que te gusto- México vio entonces que Rusia lo miraba con un peligroso brillo en los ojos

-Y luego me aventaste como si se tratara de un pan echado a perder- continuo consiente de que estaba empezando a balbucear

Rusia movió la cabeza, el efecto de la bebida estaba cada vez más notorio- ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Ponte serio cabron. Esto es serio, si alguien empieza a dudar...- el mexicano no pudo terminar de articular la frase ya que el ruso lo agarro por los hombros, y, durante un segundo pensó que lo iba a correr del lugar, pero de repente, lo atrajo contra él y lo beso como lo había hecho esa noche afuera del restaurante.

Lo estaba devorando con los labios y sus manos lo acariciaban de arriba abajo. Rusia tiro del cuello de su playera sin siquiera darle un respiro. México se quedó sin aliento al sentir sus manos en su trasero, el ruso lo metió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie, tirando la botella en alguna parte de la suite. México apenas era consciente de lo que Rusia estaba haciendo, se limitaba a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

Su lengua continuaba explorando la boca y sintió como dejaba de acariciar para empezar a desabrochar con habilidad el short, se estremeció cuando Rusia deslizo una mano dentro de su ropa y acaricio su entrepierna. México sintió que se tambaleaba y, tal como se le había ocurrido en alguna de sus fantasías, Rusia lo empujo hasta tenerlo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Se clavó el picaporte en la columna vertebral, pero apenas sintió ese dolor, no cuando él le estaba quitando la playera con movimientos bruscos. Le éxito notar que también le estaba costando respirar con normalidad, el deseo era cada vez intenso y se quedó sin aliento cuando el ruso bajo los short de su piyama casi de golpe.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta, se sentía completamente imponente mientras las caricias aumentaban, Rusia ahora estaba jugando con uno de los botones rosados que estaban en su pecho, mientras masajeaba de nueva cuenta sus muslos, deslizo un dedo hacia la entrada del mexicano y sin previo aviso lo introdujo dentro de él y México no pudo ahogar un gemido de placer. Podía sentir su potente erección contra la suya y supo que, si no detenía las cosas cuanto antes, no iba a tener la voluntad suficiente para hacerlo más tarde. Y sabía que tenía que parar aquello, estaba claro a donde iban encaminados y no estaba listo para dejar que las cosas fuesen más lejos, no todavía.

De mala gana, pero con decisión, coloco las manos en su torso y lo empujo suavemente

-Rusia...

-No digas nada- el ruso lo apego más a su cuerpo- Sé que te gusta así

México solo trago fuerte, por segunda vez intento apartar a la potencia, pero fue en vano, las fuerzas habían abandonado su cuerpo, Rusia introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijera, con su otra mano, dejo de apretar aquel pezón que estaba comenzando a hincharse por los movimientos bruscos, dejo de besarlo y empezó a dejar marcas por todo el cuello de México, sin importar que algunas de estas empezaran a sangrar por la fuerza que ejercía, bajo hacia su pecho y mordió el otro pezón.

México sentía que se moría en ese momento y más cuando el ruso introdujo un tercer dedo a su interior, fingiendo pequeñas pero poderosas embestidas que sin duda dejaban que las emociones salieran a flor de piel, el interior del mexicano estaba pidiendo más, lo único que pudo hacer fue montar aquellos invasores, mientras el ruso reía a la bajo por lo obsceno que estaba siendo el más bajo.

Unacorriente eléctrica se marcó en la espalda de México, Rusia aumento losmovimientos de sus dedos, y sin más el mexicano se corrió, dejando escapar ungemido grave y erótico, que dejaría a cualquiera con la duda si en realidad loestaban matando o lo estaban curando de algún malestar. México trataba deregular su respiración, su miembro estaba temblando, no había tenido unaexperiencia como esta, su mente estaba en blanco, no supo cuando Rusia lo llevoa la cama, le quito en su totalidad la ropa interior y empezó a hacerle una deliciosa felación.

El mexicano soltaba suspiros ante aquella acción, tomo la cabeza de Rusia y la empujo más contra sí, tratando se sentir la cavidad bucal de la potencia, el deseo era más grande, tenía que sentir al ruso en su interior, ya le valía un cacahuate las verdaderas razones acerca de lo que había pasado después de la reunión con la ONU.

En este momento solo eran ellos dos.

No pensó que este peculiar momento se diera en un punto de su falsa relación, sólo era para mantener a los demás con la boca cerrada y para tratar de no quedar como un mentiroso, pero no podía negarlo.

Le estaba gustando, sólo un poco, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su parte baja, Rusia había introducido su miembro en la entrada del mexicano sin pleno aviso, empezó a dar estocadas rudas que México solo trataba de aguantar, todo la delicadeza que había hace unos momentos se había perdido.

-Ru-Rusia...- hablaba entre gemidos el mexicano- Más...lento por favor

-Mi amor...- el ruso balbuceaba- Mi querido Estados Unidos

México sintió una punzada en el pecho, su mente regreso a la realidad y empujo esta vez con fuerza al ruso, pero este no lo dejo. Todo lo contrario, solo las estocadas aumentaron y el más alto tomo las manos de México y las llevo hacia el soporte de la cama, apretándolas con fuerza, alegando más y más que se trataba de un sumiso Estados Unidos. Rusia solo penetraba a México de manera descontrolada, haciendo que el más bajo derramara lágrimas por el dolor y el placer que se estaban combinado en esos momentos.

-¡Para por favor! ¡Duele!

-No te molestaste en una llamada...- Rusia dirigió una mirada de total ira- ¡Pero esta vez no te escaparas!

-¡Reacciona wey! ¡Con una chingada! Soy México

-El sólo es un títere más

Rusia lo puso en cuatro sin soltar sus manos, colocó una almohada abajo del mexicano tratando de hacer una barrera para que no se lastimará a su mismo, apartó una de sus manos y comenzó a repartir golpes a la espalda de México, sin importarle los lloriqueos o súplicas de que parara.

Para Rusia, quien ya hacia en la cama con el en esos momentos, era Estados Unidos, su verdadero amor.

El ruso sentía que el climax estaba cerca, soltó al mexicano y lo siento sobre el, obligando al más bajo a montarlo, al no ver cooperación, el ruso tomó las caderas del más bajo e intento ayudarlo para que se acoplará a los movimientos, México empezó a montarlo, no tenía control de su cuerpo, por su cabeza pasaba muchas cosas, malos ratos, malas vivencias familiares y ahora esto...

Para todo el mundo sólo era un trozo de carne cual pudieran desechar sin ningún problema. Pero por lo menos, el ruso no lo trataba tan mal. El mexicano babeaba por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Rusia estaba atento a los movimientos del más bajo, lo tomó de brazo y lo pego a su cuerpo, empezó a dar en el punto G de México, haciendo que gimiera más y más fuerte, mientras que una tremenda excitación se acumulaba en su miembro. Minutos después, Rusia se corrió dentro del mexicano mientras soltaba alaridos de placer y dolor.

México yacía en la cama, tratando de regular su respiración, mientras el semen salía por su cavidad, sus piernas temblaban y sus labios trataban de articular una que otra palabra. La imagen que se mostraba en ese instante extendió una llama en el más alto, entonces su miembro de nueva cuenta se éxito y volvió a tomar al mexicano por segunda vez...

Y así fue el resto de la noche, la suite se inundó con gemidos, súplicas y llantos por parte de México y suspiros y uno que otro gemido por parte de Rusia.

Esa noche el vodka fue el verdadero culpable.

-Te amo Estados Unidos...

**********  
México despertó, estaba adolorido, su interior ardía, miró sus muñecas, los grandes dedos de Rusia se habían marcado casi por completo en ellas.

Suspiro, tomó el telefono que estaba en la mesita de noche, pasaban de las dos de la mañana, el mexicano miro a Rusia, quien tenía un brazo en su cuerpo, dejó en su lugar el aparato e intento quitarse encima al ruso.

Con sumó cuidado salto de la cama e intento caminar, pero su espalda baja punzaba y sólo podía dar pasos cortos y lentos. Llegó hacia la puerta, tomó su ropa rasgada y salió de la habitación.

México sólo tenía la mirada pérdida. Acababa de romper su ley más sagrada.

"Ser el juguete de alguien". No le importaba que estuviera desnudó en ese momento, sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y meterse a la cama, tratando de olvidar todo lo que habia pasado.

-Ya es muy tarde para que estés aquí- alardeba Inglaterra mientras descansaba su brazo en la barra del mini bar- Francia puede despertar en cualquier momento y venir hasta acá con tal de llevarme de vuelta con ella

El otro suspiro, sin duda sabía quien predominaba en la relación era la francesa, lo sabía de antemano.- Descuida sólo queria saber como va nuestro acuerdo.

-Bien. ¿Es todo?

Inglaterra rodeo los ojos mientras pedía un te, a pesar de ser de madrugada el servicio del hotel aún seguía disponible, no eran horas adecuadas de estar afuera, más si se trataba de alguien como quien estaba enfrente de él.

-Algo así, sólo quería decirte que si no veo algún cambio en lo que resta del mes, me veré en la penosa necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto.

-De nada te sirve hacerte el malo mi querido Cuba

Cuba bufo y sólo fruncio el ceño en señal de molestia hacia el inglés- Mi querido Chile sin duda tiene al alemán en la palma de su mano, la razón es evidente y dedicada ¿Que le impide al ruso avanzar con México?

-No te importa lo que haga, son cosas de pareja

-La bondad no es mérito ahora, ¿Acaso tienes empatía por todos ellos?

Inglaterra bufo, en esos momentos solo quería irse del lugar, no sin antes de golpear a quien se le cruzara en su camino, sin omitir a su anfitrión

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- pregunto el inglés bastante molesto-No es algo dentro de lo que acordó.

-Nada, tienes que dejar que las cosas fluyan entre los dos, cuando todo esté al margen... ¡Listo! ¡Todos salimos ganando!- dijo mientras tomaba su te recién hecho, el vapor empañaba un poco sus lentes, pero no le dificultaba la hermosa vista que tenía. Era de los pocos afortunados que tenía la dicha de ver doblegado así al inglés.

-Rusia no se doblegara tan fácil...

Cuba sonrió- ¿Acaso estamos hablando de la misma persona?


	13. Capitulo 12

-México...- Chile tocaba su hombro mientras tenía en sus manos un sobre- ¡Conchetumare! ¡Reacciona México!

-¡Dos al pastor doña!- El mexicano reacciono después de que sintió el grito del chileno en sus oídos, todos estaban reunidos en la gran mansión que tenía México, bueno en la casa de su hija mayor, quien estaba fuera con sus hermanos más pequeños- ¿Qué pedo o qué?

-Che, no te duermas porfa- hablo serio Argentina, quien arrastrado por Ecuador y Colombia llego como si se tratara de un saco de papas

-Sí, eso déjalo para después, vamos a jugar Uno

Colombia se sentó al estilo princesa- ¡Podríamos pintarnos las uñas todos juntos!

-Oh mejor...- Brasil estaba comiendo un helado- Juguemos fut con samba

-No chingen...- se dijo a si mismo mientras se doblaba como una pequeña cochinilla.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente, habían pasado tantas cosas en esos días. Canadá y Estados Unidos habían anunciado su boda para finales de este año, la feliz pareja afirmo que sería la más bonita festividad que el mundo podía apreciar, Ucrania había cortado todo lazo con el canadiense, nadie sabía la razón, ni siquiera sus hermanos. México y China cerraron el trato comercial, en donde sorprendentemente Japón participo con los envíos de aguacate y materia prima.

La suerte le sonreía al mexicano, pero Estados Unidos no estaba de buen humor, ordeno a su mascota que empezara el levantamiento del muro fronterizo, lo extraño fue que el gringo no le pidiese ninguna aportación monetaria, dejo de hablarle de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo, siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, México no había dirigido palabra alguna con el ruso, ni siquiera por llamada o mensaje de texto, incluso había abandonado el hotel a la mañana siguiente, sin explicaciones o fundamentos. Fuera del dolor físico que tenía, le dolía que no pudiera acudir a alguien, si así lo hubiera hecho, sus mentiras saldrían a la luz y lo tacharían de oportunista, por ello tenía que actuar como lo había hecho últimamente.

Como nada hubiera pasado.

Aun así, todavía tenía que usar suéteres o playeras de manga larga para ocultar las marcas de dientes y manos que se encontraban en su cuerpo, le había quedado claro que Rusia era muy brusco cuando se trataba de satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

-Bueno, tengo que decirles algo...- hablo Chile con un poco de timidez

-¿Ya reacciono el pibe?

-¿Colombia va a tener luz y wifi?

-¿Vamos a comer palomitas weon?- todos los latinos miraron al pequeño Perú mientras acomodaba su gorro, como si se tratara de un niño. Pensaban que su hermano era un alíen o que simplemente era adoptado.

-¿Legalizaron las quesadillas sin queso?- hablo Ecuador mientras el mexicano le mentaba la madre a su hermano latino

-No...- el chileno solo sonrió- Adelantaremos la boda

Cada uno de los latinos se quedó mudo ante la noticia, México solo volvió la vista hacia la ventana, dejando el bullicio que Chile trataba de controlar, puesto que solo recibía cuestionamientos y algunos regaños del porque adelantar la boda para la próxima semana. Simplemente el chileno había perdido la cabeza.

-¿Weon que dice Alemania?

-Fue quien lo propuso- Chile puso una mano en su mentón- A decir verdad no sé porque la adelanto, pero mientras nos casemos pronto mejor para nosotros.

Argentina suspiro y salió de la sala, dejando a los demás confundidos y a Chile un poco dolido por la actitud del argentino, Brasil cambio el tema y le pregunto cuando tendrían que ir a probarse sus trajes, el chileno dijo que dentro de tres días irían, además de quien sería sus "damas de honor" para que fueran preparándose mentalmente, Ecuador y Colombia decían que serían los afortunados de ser escogidos, sin embargo Perú y Brasil les contradijeron, ya que no eran lo suficiente dignos para estar en el altar junto con Chile. Rápidamente los cuatro empezaron a pelear, sin importar los reclamos de Costa Rica para que se calmaran.

-Señor...- un joven capto la mirada de México- Alguien viene a verlo

-Ta'bueno- el mexicano se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la sala principal, mientras el empleado de la casa iba por el visitante, admiraba las pinturas que su hija iba recolectando con el paso del tiempo, pero una cautivo su atención, él y sus hijos, quienes trataban de verse serios para mejor presentación, pero Oaxaca y Tamaulipas dirigían una gran sonrisa. El ver a sus hijos reunidos era un deleite para el mexicano, giro y sintió como la nostalgia lo invadía.

Yacían en la pared escenas donde su grandeza, valentía y coraje era su mejor fuerte. Pinturas en donde alguna vez había logrado pelear por lo que era correcto, y tal parece que no quedaba nada de aquel país que lucho por su libertad. Era algo patético a los ojos del país tricolor.

-No eres difícil de encontrar

México dio un salto al ver quién era el que se atrevía a pisar la linda casita de su hija.

-Estados Unidos

Alemania no entendía por qué le había dicho Polonia eso. Molesto consigo mismo, se concentró en comer Bratkartoffeln. Nunca hablaba de su padre, del resto de la familia ni de nada. Había sido una persona reservada desde que empezó una relación con el hermano menor de Rusia hace un año.

-Lo siento- le dijo el más bajo en voz baja

Le sorprendió que no le preguntara nada más. Supuso que habría notado que uno era un tema fácil para el alemán. Ya había pasado tiempo y sabía que tenía que superar de una vez por todas lo que había ocurrido durante su infancia. Habría creído que lo había superado, pero el pasado no puede enterrarse fácilmente, además de soportar al pequeño latino, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto Alemania?

-Solo fue un beso, hasta ahí llegan mis muestras de afecto

-Pues no es lo que vi en aquella junta con ONU- el país solo frunció el ceño ante la mirada seria de Alemania- Me di cuenta que Chile es bueno fingiendo para esconder todos los chupetones y marcas de cada noche. Simplemente es él mismo ¿No pudiste escoger a alguien menos tonto?

Algo le dijo a Alemania que Polonia también había admitido estar molesto con él.

-¿Qué tienes contra Chile?

Polonia encogió los hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que le habían preguntado- Ahora no me molesta tanto, pero durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial... No era demasiado productivo, él y el resto de latinos decidieron hacerme la vida más complicada. Fingió ser otra persona, según él era la mejor manera de escapar de esa situación.

-No tuvo nada que ver con mi padre

-¡Por favor!- Polonia movió las manos, como si se tratara de una dama en peligro- Tal vez no con ustedes, pero fue uno de los que actuaron al último en contra del Imperio de Japón, yo estuve ahí...

-Te entiendo- le aseguro el alemán- Sin embargo no es necesario que ataques a los demás. Hicieron lo que creían correcto

-Tú no fuiste quien sufrió ante las calamidades del mundo. URSS ni siquiera me ayudo.

-Es verdad- Alemania tomo sus manos, dejando al más bajo sorprendido- Pero gracias a ello, estamos juntos y podremos ser felices...

Polonia sintió una gran compasión por él. Ese país le estaba haciendo sentir cosas a los que no estaba acostumbrado.

-Lo siento, por preguntar algo que no era de mi incumbencia

-Descuida, solo fue el lapso del momento.

A Alemania le sorprendió sentir una extraña sensación al verlo así, quería protegerlo, como se tratara de un niño indefenso después de la guerra, de forma paternal no amorosa. Era la primera vez que la sentía, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de emociones y creía que debía de controlar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente. Cuando defendió a Chile sintió como si su corazón fuera punzado por una daga, sintió duda.

Polonia levanto la vista, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Bueno ¿Vas a besarme o no?- el alemán asintió y tomo el mentón del más bajo, pego sus labios contra los suyos y beso con pasión aquel país, mientras que una sombre los miraba de manera enojada detrás de la puerta.

-Chile, lo siento mucho...

-¿Pero qué chingaos estas diciendo?- México temblaba mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie recargando su peso en la mesa de madera tallada- No tienes derecho.

-Claro que lo tengo- Estados Unidos solo sonrió- Baja California es de mi propiedad, al igual que Texas y...

-¡Le pones uno de tus pinches gordos dedos y vas a conocer al verdadero México!

-Oh mi querido mexicano...- Estados Unidos lo tomo por el mentón y junto su cadera contra la suya- Es normal que te emociones ante todo esto, no puedes mantenerte solo, ni siquiera puedes ocultar los...- el gringo solo gruño ante las marcas en el cuello del tricolor.

Estados Unidos se dio cuenta que había llegado demasiado tarde.

-¡You slept with that son of a bitch!-

-Vete de mi casa, bastardo- el mexicano se apartó de él rápidamente- No me vas a quitar a Baja California ni a nadie más.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz Rusia ¿verdad?

-Eso es problema mío cabron-

-No México- el gringo se giró y camino hacia la salida de la casa- Es problema de los dos.

Estados Unidos salió del lugar y México intento controlar sus emociones que estaban a flor de piel, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de cómo Texas, su pequeña hija, lo humillaba y decidió que ir con el gringo era mejor opción, ya que tenía mejores posibilidades de salir adelante y seguir con un buen estatuto. Ese día el mexicano sintió que el mundo se le iba encima, no quería que volviera a repetirse ese mal sabor de boca.

No tenía contacto con Texas desde entonces,cuando intentaba hablar con ella, solo la muchacha lo ignoraba, como si setratara de un desconocido más.

-Primero muerto antes de dejarme caer- México movió la cabeza y respiro profundo, trato de mantener la postura y regreso hacia la habitación en donde estaban todos sus hermanos, al abrir la puerta, noto como un vaso salió volando, casi rozando su nariz. El mexicano miro por detrás de las grandes puertas como todos los Latinos estaban matándose entre sí, en especial Chile y Argentina, quien tenía al más alto sobre el ropero, mientras trataba de pegarle con una escoba que saco de quien sabe dónde.

Un tic nervioso se presentó en el mexicano, con rabia se quitó uno de sus zapatos y lo empezó azotar en las paredes, logrando llamar la atención de sus hermanos, quienes se quedaron quietos al ver la cara de enojo de México.

-¡Hijos de su rechingada madre! ¡A ver si le bajan a su desmadre!

-Argi empezó...- señalo el peruano a su hermano quien trataba de bajar del ropero de madera tallada

-¡Me vale un cacahuate quien allá empezado!

-Pero México...

-¿Pero? ¿Dijiste "pero" cabron?- un destello se hizo visible en los ojos de Pero, quien sin tardar se escondió entre los pies de Brasil, mientras este trataba de quitarse el sombrero de mariachi que tenía pegamento. Argentina regreso a su escondite, el mexicano sin dudarlo empezó a perseguir a todos los presentes, mientras trataban de evitar los golpes del país tricolor-¡Cuidadito si van con el joto de España!

Cuando Ciudad de México regreso a su hogar esa misma tarde, reprendió a su padre, quien tenía una Coca-Cola a la mano, mientras que con la otra movía su zapato, la muchacha no sabía que había pasado pero al ver a todos sus tíos en una esquina, temblando y con una que otra lagrima en los ojos, sabía con certeza que su papá estaba mal. Algo lo había puesto de mal humor, si no, jamás hubiera utilizado la técnica de "la chancla" con sus propios hermanos.

Cuando despidió a sus tíos, Ciudad de México solo abrazo a su padre y este empezó a llorar de todo lo que había pasado, contándole de la supuesta amenaza que Estados Unidos le había dicho, la capital como si se tratara de una amorosa madre, acuno a México en su regazo, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Nadie los iba a separar.

Jamás.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando recibió el mexicano sintió su celular vibrar, se separó de su hija y decidió dar una mirada rápida, eran mensajes en el grupo de sus hermanos, quienes le pedían perdón por haber hecho un desastre en su casa. México sonrió, admitía que se había sobrepasado con ellos pero estaba desesperado en ese momento, estaba a punto de guardar el aparato cuando llego un mensaje de texto, que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

_Mi buen amigo gigante:_

-Te veo mañana afuera de tu casa a las tres. Tenemosque hablar.

* * *

-¿Para que o que?

* * *

-Es importante

* * *

Esta bien...


	14. Capitulo 13

España estuvo tan ocupado al día siguiente con entrevistas, un acto benéfico para su persona y un estreno al próximo compromiso de su hijo Chile que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en México. Pero aun así se las arregló para mantenerlo en sus pensamientos durante todo el día. No podía olvidar la ira y la pisca de desesperación que había en su mirada cuando este le confesó que estaba en una relación con Rusia. Desde hace algunos años la relación entre él y el hijo del soviético estaba tensa y aun así se atrevió a meterse con su hijo.

Era una excelente jugada.

Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos había tenido la determinación de confesar su relación, no era tan típico de México, no desde que era pequeño. Desde la muerte de su madre, el mexicano le había guardado un extremo rencor y desconfianza, España no tenía clemencia, después de todo él fue quien le arrebato la vida a Imperio Azteca.

"Solo era una piedra más en su camino a la gloria", tales pensamientos perjudicaron a su pequeño, volviéndolo inseguro y tímido en su niñez. México como cualquier niño buscaba el cariño de su padre pero él siempre lo alejaba de su persona con suma frialdad y dolor en el corazón del tricolor, cosa que no le importó en lo absoluto puesto que lo manejo a su manera, como si se tratara de una colonia común. Al igual que sus hermanos, el pequeño mexicano sufría los maltratos y la discriminación por parte de su progenitor, tenía que ser perfecto ante la mirada del español.

España al recordar esos tiempos, sentía un nudo crucial en su estómago, la paz ya no estaba en su corazón, pero veía el lado bueno. México se había hecho más fuerte ante los demás.

Por eso no entendía por que se había fijado en alguien como Rusia. El español dejaba de lado los papeles y decidió guardar el folder que estaba en su escritorio, en aquella caja fuerte que solo era testigo de todos los movimientos de aquel país. Se levantó de la gran silla de plata que había en la biblioteca y se acercó al mini bar que estaba escondido en la esquina del ventanal, un buen whisky le caería muy bien por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Joder esto es un asco

-No tienes idea de cuánto...-el español dio un leve salto y giro en sus talones y solo bufo al ver a Argentina recargado en el marco de la puerta- México es un boludo, nos causa problemas

-No es del todo un problema, las tensiones comerciales entre todos nosotros están en un punto fijo y solo con las alianzas se puede remediar. Ya no eres un crio, deberías entenderlo

-¿Qué debería entender?- el argentino se acercó a su padre, dando a entender la diferencia de altura, su mirada era seria y de molestia- ¿Qué los latinos somos canjes para las demás naciones? ¿No podemos defendernos? ¿Somos boludos?

-No compliques las cosas Argentina- España miraba a su hijo mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su copa- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta verlos así?

-No lo das a demostrar

-Fui duro, pero eso los hizo lo que son ahora. Sin embargo estoy de manos cruzadas y no puedo mover los hilos como yo quisiera. Tuve una ventaja con Chile, pero México...- el español trago y trato de articular al menos una palabra que no desatara los reclamos de Argentina- Abrió mas puertas a las oportunidades que yo buscaba, es como su madre.

-¿Distraído y confiado?

-No...- España sonrió- Es más que eso

México estaba jugando con sus manos, tratando de cuidar sus nervios y su temblor. Después de ver aquel mensaje, decidió que la mejor manera de hablar con Rusia era en persona y lo llamo. Después de unos diez minutos de silencio habían acordado en verse en la casa del mexicano en la tarde, el ruso de mala gana acepto y corto la llamada. Ciudad de México se quedó muda al escuchar las palabras de su padre y le exigió que le dejara quedarse, para evitar cualquier mal entendido. México se negó.

Era un asunto que tenía que resolver solo.

Ciudad de México se resignó ante la mirada de su padre y decidió irse, solo con la condición de que le marcara si era necesario y ella regresaría con todos sus hermanos para poder aplacar al estilo mexicano al "poste de luz" como ellos vagamente lo conocían. Sonrió al recordar ese momento en que su hija mayor buscaba su celular para llamar a Sinaloa y Estado de México para avisarles lo que su papá había pasado hace unas semanas, Ciudad de México estaba colérica.

Nadie iba a tocar a su familia, no sin su permiso.

El tricolor miro su reloj, ya pasaban más de las cuatro y el ruso no se aparecía, decidió que caminar un poco la caería muy bien, así que le aviso a sus empleados que le llamaran si Rusia llegaba a la casa, tomo sus llaves y salió deprisa de su hogar. Camino por un largo rato, mirando a sus ciudadanos, algunos disfrutando la tarde en familia, otros tratando de lograr las ventas del día para sobrevivir, y otros, atacando a su misma raza, a sus hermanos.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo ¿Acaso era capaz de reclamarle a una potencia sus acciones en estado de ebriedad pero no para proteger a sus ciudadanos?

Unas cuadras más adelante, se sentó en una banca y decidió pensar en todo lo que tenía en sus hombros, pero no duro mucho tiempo su satisfacción cuando sintió una presencia cerca de el

-¿No nos veríamos en tu casa?

México sintió un escalofrió al ver a Rusia delante suyo, se sintió intimidado en ese momento pero no lo demostraría, no con facilidad. El tricolor se levantó y respiro profundamente ante el caos que tenía probabilidad de formarse.

-Necesitaba aire fresco, nada más

-No es algo común en ti

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi Rusia- el tricolor se volvió a sentar y dio el ademan de que el más alto se sentara junto a él, Rusia respondió su gesto enseguida- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Sobre lo que paso aquella noche

-Olvídalo wey...- México solo alzo los hombros- Ya quedo en el pasado. Pero debes admitirlo no aguantas para nada el alcohol y eso que estas más acostumbrado que yo. Eres un borracho.

-No te pases de listo

-Solo digo lo que vi esa noche- el tricolor se tensó por un momento- No es algo que te quiera recriminar, solo déjalo así...

Rusia se quedó callado, no podía imaginarse este momento, creyó que el mexicano estaría reclamándole todo lo que habida hecho, estaba consiente en ese momento de calentura y tenía que admitirlo, le gusto un poco, los gemidos del mexicano eran como el canto de una bella ave siendo devorada por una serpiente. No sabía si México estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad para mantener su estatus o solo para aprovechar los lujos que le estaba dando.

No tenía las ganas de hablar con el más bajo porque no le tomo la importancia suficiente para hablar de aquel instante, además había estado ocupado con los asuntos entre Inglaterra y Canadá, quien le había ofrecido un gran trato a cambio de algunos costeos culturales e industriales. Era tentador y no podía dejarlo ir.

Pero a lo largo de los días una sensación lo había invadido varias veces desde que dejara las tierras de Bélgica. Le parecía molesto que ese encuentro le causara mucha controversia en su persona, además de indignación al despertar aquella mañana sin su acompañante.

Fue una falta de respeto de México hacia su persona.

-No, México. No pienso hacerlo

-¿Qué pedo?- México bufo molesto- Ya te dije que ya quedo por la paz.

-A lo mejor a ti no te importaría prostituirte, pero a mi si

México se quedó sin aliento al escuchar suspalabras, estaba hablando de su persona, de lo que le repugnaba tener quefingir que estaban juntos. No podía olvidar que lo había entre ellos no erareal.

Pero esas palabras y sus acciones pasadas demostraban todo lo contrario. Le dolió pensar que el ruso tuviera una imagen así de él.

Oyó que murmuraba algo más y después, para sorpresa de Rusia, se levantó y le dio una patada en el tobillo, el ruso se quejó mientras que México caminaba tratando de tirarle sus llaves a una persona inocente que pasara por su camino, en realidad no le había pegado tan fuerte pero no pudo evitarlo.

El ruso se lo merecía.

Oyó que Rusia gruñía mientras iba tras él para poder recriminarlo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, no había donde esconderse. Paro en seco mientras giraba en sus talones y lanzaba una mirada seria a Rusia, quien lo miraba molesto.

-Creo que me dio un tic en mi pie. Lo siento- le dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Estás jugando?

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio

-No, claro que no.

Rusia lo miro con escepticismo. No era algo normal en el pequeño tricolor, no había conocido esa faceta de aquel país de quinta. Era algo que le sorprendía y le llamaba la atención.

-Está bien, creí que sería divertido, después de escuchar tus palabras como si tú fueras mi cliente ¿no?

-¿Pensabas que en realidad tengo esa visión en ti? No todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti México

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Rusia!- replico el mexicano enfadado- Nunca actuó como si creyera que es así

-¿Y lo de la habitación?

-Y dale con la burra al trigo. Que bien amuelas sacando el tema otra vez.

-Aunque no lo pienses así, me importa mucho lo que me digan los demás de ti.

México se quedó callado, era muy raro que alguien se preocupara por él, ni siquiera España demostraba ese tipo de cuestiones.- Sabes estoy pensando que algo tienes que ver con lo que paso esa noche. Como sintieras algo de culpa

-Estaba ebrio y me disculpo por ello, no creo que tuvieras la culpa. Sólo fue un deslice nada más.

-Yo no tuve la culpa, tu fuiste el que me agarró en mis cinco minutos de estupidez.

México y Rusia se miraron y sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban poco apoco, como si ese momento fuera de paz tranquilidad. El tricolor sólo alzó los hombros y dijo que no era necesario seguir esta conversación, no llegarian a nada. El ruso sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano al mexicano en señal de una tregua por el momento.

México se quedó pensando y estrecho su mano con la del más alto, sintió por un momento tranquilidad. México observó detenidamente al ruso, parecía cansado y sus ojeras lo delataban bastante. Pero aún así seguía siendo atractivo ante sus ojos.

Le bastaba con mirarlo para recordar todo lo que paso en ese cuarto de hotel, como lo había besado y sobre todo como lo había tomado. Pero al recordar como lo había hecho sólo para aliviar su dolido corazón, le recordó lo asqueado y pésimo que se llegó a sentir después.

Era mejor dejarlo ahí. Ambos ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que había sido un error, y que no se volvería a cometer. Aunque no lo habían hablado con claridad, tenían que ser cuidadosos y alguien se llegara a enterar de lo que había pasado.

Como si jamás se hubiera presentado. México sólo suspiro, en realidad no había cambiado.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Como nos hemos "reconciliado"- alardeó Rusia mientras buscaba en su teléfono algunos mensajes sin responder- Supongo que no tenemos excusa de faltar..

-¿Faltar? ¿A donde si se puede saber?

-A la fiesta de Japón, es una ventana abierta para el beneficio de ambos.

México se mordió la lengua ante el comentario sarcástico que iba a pronunciar.- No creo que lo logres tan fácilmente.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a usar nuestra pequeña farsa para mi propio benefició- Rusia solo sonrio con malicia- Su fiesta es mañana por la noche y tu vendrás conmigo

-Ya no puedo más...

-Tienes que calmarte

-¡No es fácil!- Ucrania dejo caer el pequeño collar de oro tallado en el piso de madera mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio entre su pareja y ella.- ¡No puedo seguir más con la farsa!

-Yo se que no debes pero debes comprender- Canadá sonreía mientras tocaba de manera gentil una de sus manos- USA no quiere nada conmigo, somos hermanos.

Las lágrimas de la mujer no se hicieron esperar- ¿Ya no me amas?

-Como puedes preguntarme tal cosa- el canadiense tocó una de sus mejillas y limpio cada gota de agua salada que bañaba el rostro de la mujer que amaba- Te amo más que nada, pero tengo que ayudar a mi hermano en esto, me necesita.

Ucrania se soltó del agarre del más alto, mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su departamento, desde que su hermano había terminado con el capitalista, ella y Canadá dejaron de frecuentarse por un tiempo debido a los Roses, pero una oportunidad se presentó y decidieron intentarlo.

Pero ahora, ya no sabía que hacer...

-Ya no eres el hombre de quien me enamoré Canadá... Eres tierno y gentil pero, sólo tratas de cubrir a alguien que no lo necesita.

-Ucrania...

-Pero- la ucraniana se quedó mirando hacia la ventana- Se que lo haces por que quieres a tu hermano, pero no es lo correcto.

Ucrania sólo miró con una melancólica sonrisa a Canadá y salió con decir alguna palabra del lugar, dejando al canadiense con una sería aura...

Y un devastado corazón

Ucrania bajo por las escaleras de emergencia, pero se detuvo al ver que la visibilidad se estaba tornando borrosa, tomó sus brazos y se sento mientras lloraba amargamente. Le dolía mucho dejar así a Canadá.

Pero era lo mejor, sólo se estaba haciendo daño.

-Papá...- dijo mientras miraba al techo- ¿Porque no puedo ser feliz?


	15. Capitulo 14

Rusia se ajustó su corbata mientras hacia una mueca. Odiaba tener que vestirse con esmoquin y tampoco le apetecía tener que ir a una fiesta solo porque a un actor de primera como Inglaterra se le había antojado que lo hiciera. Creía que lo único bueno de esa noche era que estaría viendo como Alemania y Chile les llegaría los reclamos del adelanto de su compromiso, y al menos ver como su hermana mayor vería a su amado con otra persona.

No sabía si tenía buena o mala suerte.

Por suerte, Moscú iría él, además de que Tokyo, el primogénito del japonés se llevaba muy bien con ambos, le agradaba la idea de llevar a uno de sus hijos pero sabía que era peligroso. No había sido su intención provocar aquella tarde a México para que se disculpase con él, pero el cerebro le había dejado de funcionar en cuanto lo vio allí de pie, mirándolo con gesto indignado. Era algo, bello... Cuando le había preguntado él porque estaba actuando de esa manera, simplemente perdió la cabeza.

Le había parecido ridículo que México pudiera pensar que no había pasado nada en esa habitación, además del beso inesperado afuera del restaurante, pero tenía que admitirlo. USA no estaba nada feliz. Le daba mucha felicidad ver como el gringo estaba más que enojado, confirmando sus sospechas más claras.

Él está enamorado de México.

No era nada del otro mundo, ambos tenían una historia juntos, pero no término en buenos acuerdos, aun así, el ver como USA se iba con la ira entre los dientes, le revivía aquella chispa de victoria en los tiempos en donde su padre pensó en conquistar el mundo sin ningún problema. Es algo que le había llamado la atención. Además de tener el hecho captado por los mismos periodistas.

Después de lo de la habitación, pensó que sería una buena jugada en confirmarle al gringo que México ya era de su propiedad, pero habían pasados dos semanas desde su "desafortunado encuentro" y tres días desde que ambos hicieron las pases, tenía que admitirlo. No fue una conversación muy sincera y aunque no se había sentido nunca cómodo con alguno de los demás, con el tricolor fue diferente, le había sentado un poco bien verlo tranquilo y con un leve nerviosismo al estar a su lado.

En cierto modo, le había parecido necesario hacerlo. No tenían nada en común, pero no era nada de que sentir culpas. Empezaba a ver que nuevas oportunidades se le iban presentando para poder hacer que USA pagara muy caro su traición y posiblemente, regresara a su lado arrepentido por sus acciones.

México era alguien tonto y muy distraído, no había problemas en que saliera con los daños, la única relación que tenían era un noviazgo ficticio y no tenía espacio en su vida y en su corazón para nadie más. Solo para USA. No confiaba en que el mexicano lo odiaría después de saber sus verdaderas razones pero aun así... No importaba.

-Hmp- el ruso quito sus manos y dirigió su mirada al espejo, tenía que verse espectacular

-Вы не из тех, кто носит элегантные костюмы для этого типа ветра, особенно для Японии _(No eres de las personas que usan trajes elegantes_ _para este tipo de eventos, en especial Japón)_

-Не каждый день у вас есть возможность новых сделок _(No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de tener nuevos tratos)_\- Rusia miro a Moscú mientras este trataba de acomodarse su saco, además de guardar su teléfono y algunos dulces para el camino- ¿готовый? (¿Listo?)

-Да _(Si)_\- Moscu salio del cuarto mientras su padre cargaba su saco y sus llaves- Cегодня будет интересно, ты не думаешь _(Esta noche será muy interesante)_

-Вы понятия не имеете, сколькO _(No tienes idea de cuánto)_

-ようこそ _(Bienvenidos)_\- decían los empleados mientras recibían a todos los invitados del honorable Japón, una gran fiesta de gran categoría tenía que ser celebrado en el Castillo Edo, uno de los mayores centros visitados por el mundo. Además de que Corea del Norte le insistió que fuera en ese lugar, por alguna razón, le gustaba más que otra cosa.

Además de los países presentes, había políticos y ministros que hacían su participe político, era una excelente oportunidad para el financiamiento económico mutuo, los buenos tratos no debían faltar. Mientras todos los saludaban a la pareja y platicaban de manera amenazante entre sí, Cuidad de México comía sin parar un gran plato de sushi mientras su padre conversaba con Chile sobre lo que había pasado con USA en su casa.

-Tiene que ser una mala broma weon

-Te lo juro por mi madrecita santa cabron- México desvió la mirada al recordar las palabras del gringo- Si intenta quitarme a mis pequeñas, lo matare

-No te desesperes- el chileno tomo del hombro a su hermano- Tienes que pensar bien las cosas antes de ir por el lobo. No vale la pena

México sonrió, Chile podríaser un estúpido y despistado, pero aun así sabía que contaría con su apoyo enlos casos más difíciles.- Gracias wey

Chile sonrió y solo soltó un suspiro al ver al tricolor más tranquilo, rápidamente ambos latinos escucharon como Australia y Bélgica los llamaban mientras tomaban una copa de sake por cortesía de su invitado, Chile camino detrás de su hermano cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo saco rápidamente, era un mensaje de Alemania, el mexicano se dio la vuelta al ver que su hermano se quedó estático de repente, se acercó a él y noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, México se sorprendió e intento sacar a su hermano del trance, lo tomo de los hombros mientras lo movía de un lado al otro, sin éxito el tricolor le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Chile por instinto le dio una patada, tirando casi a México por el dolor.

-¡Así me consientes pendejo!

-¡Tú me pegaste primero!

-Tu eres el que esta embobado en ese aparatito- el mexicano se sobo el costado derecho de su muslo mientras murmuraba para sí mismo que Chile si se había pasado de fuerza- A la otra ya no te ayudo wey

Chile se disculpó y le pidió a México que le disculpara con Bélgica y Australia, pero tenía que regresar a la casita de campo que Alemania había rentado para ellos aquel fin de semana, cuando México le cuestiono si todo estaba bien, el chileno muy penoso y rojo le contesto que todo estaba de maravilla pero tenía que ayudar al alemán en algunos asuntos de suma importancia.

México solo suspiro y rio. Chile es un ser inocente a sus ojitos.

-Ya vete wey- Chile sonrió y emprendió la huida casi corriendo- ¡Te va a matar perro!- grito el mexicano dejando a todos con la duda, Chile solo lo insulto y salió sin vacilar del lugar. México solo estaba tomando su vientre mientras sus carcajadas llenaban el salón, dejando a otros sorprendidos y a los políticos muy indignados. No era posible que un país se comportara de esa manera.

Era algo infantil. Pero a México no le importaba, por él podían ir a jugar a la hipocresía a otro lado. Hoy se iba a divertir.

-¿Qué onda jefe?- pregunto la capital mientras veía a su padre secarse las lágrimas y tratar de regular su respiración- ¿Por qué Tío Chile salió corriendo como chiva loca?

-Alemania lo invito a ver Neflix a su casa

-¡Ahh!- Cuidad de México sonrió maliciosamente- Ese vato lo va a partir en dos

-Eres grande hija mía- Ambos mexicanos estaban riendo y fueron con Bélgica a platicar un buen rato. La noche transcurría con tranquilidad, Argentina había llegado unas minutos después y pregunto a sus hermanos por Chile, Brasil serio le había dicho que salió muy deprisa al recibir un mensaje de Alemania. El argentino solo se limitó a sentarse en el mini bar que se había colocado y desde entonces no dejaba las botellas de sake al alcance de los demás.

Tenía que eliminar su ira de una u otra manera.

México se disculpó y fue a buscar un aperitivo al buffet, cuando vio a Rusia. Estaba espectacular, siempre lo estaba, pero llevaba un traje color azul marino y una camisa negra que hacia juego con sus bellos rasgos, además de que la prenda se moldeaba con perfección a su cuerpo. Se le fueron los ojos a su tonificada espalda, sus músculos bien levantados...

Volvió a levantar la mirada y se dio cuenta que el ruso le sonreía con picardía

-¿Ya has terminado?

-No aun no- respondió sin pensar, segundos después reacciono y se disculpó por ese mal momento. Rusia se limitó a reír mientras sacudía con incredulidad la cabeza

En algún punto se dio cuenta de que estaban coqueteando y no lo estaban a beneficio de la prensa. Parecía que su relación había pasado a un nivel superior, sin embargo, el ruso al ver que USA entraba en compañía de Canadá y Francia, decido empezar con su nueva mano.

-Estas precioso México- le dijo él

México movió la cabeza de manera sorpresiva y se dio cuenta de que España su padre, estaba observándolo en todo momento ¿Por qué no aprovechar este momento? Si tenía que fingir ser novio del comunista, lo haría bien.

-Gracias cariño, pero la verdad es que no hay necesidad de decir algo que es obvio

Rusia no pudo evitarse echarse a reir, captando la atención del capitalista y de su madre, impresionado y sorprendido a la vez del porque el mexicana había logrado seguirle el juego.

-Esta claro que tienes toda la razón.

-Lo se corazón- el tricolor sonrió triunfante al ver a su papá arder en cólera mientras trataba de no romper su copa- Es uno de mis muchos talentos ocultos.

Ambos sonrieron ante sus acciones, sin percatarse que Francia y Estados Unidos estaban ya enfrente de ellos.

-Sin duda son una hermosa pareja- habló la francesa mientras le daba un ameno abrazo a México- Que bien que ambos lograrán resolver el mal entendido.

Rusia abrió los ojos ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Cuales malos entendidos?- habló México un poco nervioso- Rusia y yo estamos sumamente tranquilos disfrutándo la fiesta ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto

-¡Vaya! Si que el tiempo se lleva todo muy rápido- Francia sólo sonrió mientras se sentía un aura de malicia a su alrededor- Siento la interrupción pero queríamos saludarlos

Tanto México y Rusia tragaron y decidieron que era mejor seguir normal, para no levantar más sospechas. Gracias a Francia, Estados Unidos miró con despecho a la honorable pareja, pero era bueno fingiendo con su ego y una altanera sonrisa.

-Siento la tardanza, pero la gente importante siempre llega tarde- dijo de manera automática.

-Sin duda...- dijo el tricolor- ¿Y donde está Canadá? No lo veo por aquí, pensé que podíamos hablar los tres acerca de nuestro Tratado de Libre Comercio.

-No se encuentra disponible en estos momentos- habló Francia- Ha estado mal estos días e Inglaterra tuvo que quedarse con el. Es muy raro pero aún así siempre tenemos que cuidarlos ¿no?

Rusia se dio cuenta que Francia pudo haber malinterpretado sus palabras y creer que tenía la intención de provocarla a ella y a USA. Aunque en realidad no sabía con certeza si en eran las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer.

-México, ven cariño- le dijo el ruso con una gran sonrisa y sin soltar posesivamente su mano- ¿No te estaba diciendo antes lo curioso de que Inglaterra no llegara? ¡Fue una gran casualidad! Además de lo bello que luces con ese espléndido traje.

-Rusia- el mexicano se sonrojo ante la mirada del ruso. Era una mirada sincera a su perspectiva.

Estados Unidos parecía tan perplejo que no pudo articular palabra, se limitó a asentir con rigidez. Estaba claro que no iba a perder la compostura durante la fiesta. Y menos para enfrentarse a un país de cuarta.

Aún asi, todo había quedado claro. Rusia se logró salir con la suya.

Después de unos momento de una incómoda conversación, USA les dio una excusa y se alejó. Francia tomo entonces una copa de champaña de una bandeja y se quedó mirando en como su hijo se alejaba hasta desaparecer entre la multitud.

-Disculpenlo. Ha estado muy estresado estos días.

-No te preocupes Francia. Yo he estado igual- habló México

-No me sorprende- la francesa tomo un gran sorbo del líquido espumoso que tenía en sus manos- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir con Suecia, debo hablar acerca de cómo ayudarla con su vestido. Una dama de honor debe ser perfecta.

La mujer se despido de ambos y camino en rumbo en donde Italia y Suecia platicaban felizmente y reviviendo buenos momentos antes de la guerra que cambio al mundo.

-Ahora si se emputo

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Conozco a Francia- el tricolor soltó la mano del ruso y la puso en su frente, tratando de poder relajarse- Y no estaba contenta para nada. Tal vez Inglaterra la hizo enojar.

Rusia sonrió, se imaginaba como el inglés era sometido por su esposa. Era algo que quería ver con sus propios ojos.

-Supongo que si- le dijo tranquilo- Tengo que reconocer que lo has hecho muy bien.

México abrió los ojos al recibir el halago y su boca se curvo con una sonrisa ligera que no mostraba muy seguido. Había pensando que Rusia sólo trataba de quedar bien sólo para mantener su fría y dura reputación, pero se había dado cuenta que no era así. No era tan malo después de todo.

Oh eso era lo que le daba a pensar el ruso. Si era un gran actor.

-Si, pero creo que me acabo de meter en un gran problema.

-No pienses en ello, por lo que vimos, tanto Estados Unidos como tu papá están en decadencia por lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No debes preocuparte

-Eso espero

Rusia suspiro, se dio cuenta de que estaba disfrutando este momento, ya se había desviado de sus planes iniciales. Estaba claro que Estados Unidos no los molestaría por el resto de la noche, ya no tenía motivos para quedarse, podría irse y dejar al mexicano sólo sin ningún problema, pero no era suficiente para el ruso. Tenía que hacer que el gringo se retorciera de dolor.

Y que mejor manera que fingir una diversión mutua con el latino.

-¿Te apetece bailar?- le preguntó el más alto.

México lo miro con sorpresa. Después sonrió y tímido asintió con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que Rusia le pedía algo con amabilidad.

-Me encantaría

-¡No manches! Esto está muy bueno

-Eres una tragona hermana

-Tu no hables puto- habló la capital mientras comía unos camarones- Si tu te tragaste tres bandejas de ese extraño guacamole, y todavía con totopos. ¡Ya ni la friegas carnal!

Estado de México sólo miró mal a su hermana y decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver que habia de nuevo en la fiesta, ya estaba más que aburrido y decidió a explorar el lugar. Unos minutos después, Cuidad de México termino de degustar su aperitivo y giro en sus talones para buscar a su hermano menor. No le gustaba estar entre tanta gente.

Caminaba entre la multitud, cuando chocó con otra persona, alguien más alta que ella. Sin duda esa acción no le gustó al otro presente.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-Que tonta...- habló el más alto, dejando desconcertada a la mujer.

-¿Que dijiste estúpido?- dijo entre dientes, mientras se subía la tela de su suéter hasta los codos

-¡¿Estas sorda?! Eres una tonta

Cuidad de México perdió la poca paciencia que tenía, y sin duda se abalanzó hacia el susodicho, importarle que Tokio la intentará persuadir que no era correcto, mientras que sus tíos sólo le daban ánimos.

Jamás es bueno hacer enojar a la capital mexicana, sin importar que haya sido el mismo Moscu quien la provocó.

-¡Sueltame!- dijo la capital rusa mientras trataba de no lastimar a la mujer que estaba encima de él- ¡Estas loca!

-¡Ya sacaste boleto cabron!

Cuidad de México estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara cuando alguien la tomó de la cintura, ella trataba de salirse de los brazos que le impedían darle su merecido a ese hombre.

-Cuidad de México tienes que controlarte chavala

-¡Dejame abuelo! ¡Que ha este le enseñó a respetar a las damas!- España apretó más su agarre y su nieta no tuvo más remedio que tranquilizarse. Moscu por otro lado, también tenía ganas de darme una lección a la mexicana, pero Tokio y Berlin llegaron y lo detuvieron antes de que hiciera una locura.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas. España le pidió a su nieta que se disculpara con el hijo del ruso, cosa que no le agrado a la muchacha y sólo le mento la madre a quien estuviera enfrente de su camino y salió del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fría a Moscu, quien respondió con la misma acción.

Berlina sólo ladeó con la cabeza. De verdad su amiga estaba loca, pero era muy grato de su parte darse a respetar. El dote que admiraba mucho de ella.

*****************  
La oscuridad cubría toda la habitación, lo único que se oía eran las respiraciones profundas e intensas de dos seres que sucumbían al sueño carnal.

-Chile...

-Creo que es algo repenti... ¡Ah!- dejó Chile escapar un gran gemido, mientras trataba de sostenerse en el respaldo de la cama. Sus piernas temblaban pero como lo disfrutaba. Alemania era muy bueno estimulando su punto G. Aunque este sólo lo hiciera sólo con sus dedos.

Chile sentía en su interior como el alemán fingía dar pequeñas estocadas mientras buscaba más contacto.

-Si asi lo fuera, jamás hubieras respondido mi mensaje- el alemán estaba tan concentrado en dilatar la entrada del más bajo que olvido tratar de controlar su propia detección.

Después de mandar el mensaje, Alemania estaba preparándose para ir a la fiesta pero una intensa oleada de placer y sentimiento de lujuria empezó a corromperse en su cuerpo. Tenía que desahogarla y porque no ser Chile el protagonista.

Treinta minutos después, el chileno llegó con la respiración agitada pero con un sonrojo notorio. Alemania al ver la cara de su prometo, se abalanzó hacia el como un león en busca de su próximo alimento.

El alemán saco los dos dedos ya bien lubricados de Chile y se concentró en atender el miembro de su prometido, pero sintió como lo apartaban y lo giraban, ahora quien yacía sobre el era Chile. Mostrando una cara llena de deseo y un fuerte sentimiento en el pecho.

-¿Pero que?

-Oh Alemania- Chile bajo hacia la pelvis del alemán, mientras tocaba y masajeaba con cautela el gran bulto que su pareja tenía en los pantalones- Te ayudaré con esto...

Chile bajo de manera sensual el cierre del pantalón color vino y dejó a la vista el miembro del alemán, que ante los ojos de su persona, era extremadamente grande. Sin más comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, bajaba y subía la cavidad bucal, como si estuviera saboreando un rico dulce.

Tomo con su mano derecha ambos testículos y empezó a apretarlos como si se trataran de gomas, cosa que Alemania disfrutaba al máximo. Si algo le agradaba de su prometido por interés, es que tomará la iniciativa cuando se trataba de sexo.

Alemania tomo el cuero cabelludo de Chile y pego más su boca buscando más sensación, el más bajo aumento los movimientos de la gran felacion. Ambos países estaban gimiendo del gran placer que se estaban dando. Sin previo aviso Alemania se corrió en la boca del menor, mientras trataba de regular su respiración, escuchó como Chile había tragado aquel líquido seminal. Sin importar otra cosa.

-Adoro esto...- sin ninguna duda, el chileno había cedido ante la lujuria, la cara rojiza, el sudor corriendo por su rostro y los restos de semen en sus labios lograron que Alemania volviera a evitarse, tomo de las manos a Chile y lo recostó bruscamente en la cama.

-¿Puedo?

-Ale...- Chile tocó el rostro de su prometido- Hazlo

Sin más, Alemania se adentro al interior del pequeño latino, dejando escapar suspiros pesados por parte de él y gemidos poco intensos. Se quedó estático unos minutos, pero al sentir que Chile buscaba más contacto, empezó a dar estocadas lentas pero profundas que volvían loco al latino.

La temperatura de la habitación estaba aumentando poco a poco. Ambos países estaban entregándose uno al otro, cada vez que pasaba más adentro de su novio, Alemania aumentaba la rapidez de las estocadas, Chile trataba de aguantar pero los movimientos eran tan fuertes que el sentimiento en su pecho se intensifico más y más.

Alemania paro de repente, tomo al latino y lo coloco enfrente suyo, volvió a adentrarse en su ser, aquella posición sólo aumento que Chile sacara su lado más pervertido, los gestos y gemidos eran más agudos y notorios. Sentía que en cualquier momento, el alemán lo rompería en dos.

-Ale... ¡Alemania!- el chileno gritaba a los cuatro vientos mientras intentaba no morir por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Sólo había gruñidos por parte de Alemania, pero este sin previo aviso le beso, para Chile fue como una nube de felicidad bañándolo. Desde que estaba juntos era la primera vez que Alemania lo besaba en el acto sexual.

Sus labios se abrían tan bien, el alemán empezó a explorar su cavidad bucal con la lengua, Chile quiso hacer lo mismo y empezaron hacer una batalla de lenguas mientras el punto G estaba siendo estimulado.

El climax estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían, Chile de inmediato empezó a saltar en el miembro de si novio quien aumentaba la fuerza para lograr su cometido

-¡Mas, más!

-¡Ah, Chile!

-¡Yo ya no aguanto!- Chile estaba rojo de la vergüenza pero también porque estaba cerca del final- Creo que yo...

-Hagamoslo juntos.

Alemania sintió como su corazón se detuvo al sentir el cariño sincero del chileno en su mirada. Después de unas fuertes y profundas estocadas, ambos se corrieron, Alemania dentro del chilena y este salpicó algunos muebles que si tenían un valor económico alto.

-Ah...- Chile trago de levantarse de la cama pero no podía, una punzada empezaba a mostrarse en su espalda baja, además de que Alemania aún no salía de su interior.

-Aún no hemos acabado

Chile sonrió- ¿Una segunda ronda?

Alemania saco detrás de la almohada unas esposas y una venda color negro, dejando al latino con mucha sorpresa.

-Mi amado Chile. No podrás caminar por un tiempo.


	16. Capitulo 15

Mientras iba a la pista de baile y se le acercaba a Rusia para bailar, México se dio cuenta de que aquello era muy peligroso. Pero también muy agradable. El cuarteto de cuerda comenzó a tocar una pieza y el ruso colocó las manos en su cintura. Podía sentir lo cerca que estaban esos fuertes dedos de su trasero. Siento un escalofrío en la parte de su espalda, aún tenía marcado ese momento que le dejó un mal sabor de boca y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para sonreírle.

-No pensé que te gustará bailar

-No suele gustarme, pero me pareció una pena echar a perder las circunstancias.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esta música, a la fiesta... A tu bello traje

México sentía que su estomago se encogía por completo.

-¿Pero qué dices?

Rusia lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y contuvo el aliento. Tenía que ser franco, la sensación era increíble.

-No me gusta, me encanta...- le susurró al oído. El tricolor no pudo evitar estremecerse.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, aquello ya no formaba parte del plan, no estaban coqueteando para que los vieran juntos y felices. Lo de esa noche le parecía demasiado real y demasiado intenso.

Y él no sabía lo que quería, si tenía en cuenta que si seguían con este ambiente pasaría lo de hace unas semanas, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, no lo quería. Ah pesar de perdonar al más alto, tenía un montón de razones por las cuales podía negarse, las tres primordiales eran su credo:

_1\. Volver a sentir el dolor tanto físico como emocional_

_2\. Darse una oportunidad_ _para experimentar nuevas cosas_

_3\. Salir herido_

Rusia lo abrazo aun con más fuerza contra él, y después de dudar un segundo, apoyo su mejilla en su hombro. La verdad no sabía si en realidad todo esto era un sueño o una horrible pesadilla, pero tenía una sensación de tranquilidad al saber que el ruso lo tomara por primera vez en sus brazos. Era reconfortarle y su tentadora garganta estaba cerca de sus labios que no le habría costado nada besarlo, pero tenía que ser realista. No podría hacerlo.

No debía.

No iba hacer algo tan estúpido, dejarse llevarse por las emociones de manera inconsciente, aun así le gustaba saber que tenía esa posibilidad.

Siguieron bailando lentamente al ritmo de la maravillosa música. Era increíble sentir las manos de Rusia en su cadera. No quería que llegara el final, sabía que en esos precisos momentos no se cansaría de estar así con él, entre sus brazos y dejando que lo embriagara su cálido y masculino aroma.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía seguro, cuidado y querido

México sabía que era ridículo sentirse así, pero lo cierto era que había compartido más de sí mismo con el ruso que cualquier otra persona. Le daba calma a su corazón que aún seguía presente aquel pequeñito que le dedicaba dulces sonrisas sinceras antes que le pegara el concepto de la cruda guerra.

Un evento del cual jamás se recuperó. Y sentía más cosas por el de lo que había sentido por ningún otro país.

Cuandotermino la música las parejas comenzaron a abandonar la pista de baile, duranteunos minutos, ninguno de los dos se movió. Siguieron moviéndose al compás de lamúsica que ya no sonaba. Después Rusia se echó hacia atrás y, cuando México se arriesgóa mirarlo a los ojos, vio que había un deseo casi primitivo en su mirada. Susojos ardían en llamas y el corazón le dio un vuelco, sintió que se la acelerabael pulso cuando el más alto tomo su mano y sin decir nada lo saco de la pistade baile y del salón

En algún momento mientras bailaban en la fiesta, Rusia decidió ignorar sus buenos principios e intenciones. Deseaba a México y para su buena suerte, de manera inconsciente lo deseaba a él. Se dio cuenta de que todo podía ser muy sencillo. Había estado muy convencido de que era mejor no tener una aventura con él, después del incidente en su habitación se sentía incomodo con el tricolor, tal vez podía llegar a ser un hipócrita de primera, pero jamás dañaría a otros países de manera física.

Tal vez a Estados Unidos, pero a nadie más.

Se prometió a si mismo que solo llegaría a atacar su plan. Pero estaba tan cansado de ser precavido y de ignorar sus deseos. Solo iban a estar en esta posición unas semanas más y después, no volverían a verse. Decidió que quería explotar y disfrutar de esta atracción que había ido surgiendo entre los dos.

Además, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no hacerlo.

Había sacado a México del salón de la fiesta sin que este se resistiera ni le hiciera pregunta alguna. Atravesaron deprisa el vestíbulo del hotel y entraron al ascensor para subir a la planta donde estaba el cuarto de México. Se volvió hacia él cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, México lo miraba con sus grandes ojos y los labios entreabiertos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo aplasto entre su cuerpo y la pared para besarlo con toda la necesidad y el deseo que había estado reprimiendo. La sangre le hervía en las venas y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Agarro su camisa y tiro de ella hacia arriba. Necesitaba sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él.

Su mano encontró la sueva y cálida piel de su compañero y no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras subía la mano hacia uno de sus pezones. México echo la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad.

-Esto es...-murmuro el más bajo.

Sonó un timbre y se abrieron las puertas. Rusia dio un paso hacia tras, el deseo era tan fuerte que casi lo cegaba. Salió del ascensor y el tricolor lo siguió, rebuscando en su pequeño bolso para encontrar la llave electrónica, pero reacciono de inmediato. Este no era su estancia, era la de México, se golpeó la frente levemente y solo suspiro. Sin más, el mexicano lo aparto de la puerta y la abrió. El sonido del seguro siendo quitado era como una señal para el segundo round de besos y caricias para ambos.

Pero México estaba tardando demasiado en responder, Rusia necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo contra su cuerpo, Se volvió hacia él, enmarcando su cara con las manos y dejando que los dedos se deslizaran por su exuberante melena. México inclino hacia el la cara, esperando e invitándolo a que le besara de nuevo.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces.

Esta vez, lo beso lentamente, tratando de andar al mismo tiempo, saboreando la dulzura de su boca. "Diablos, es magnífico besar a un latino" se decía así mismo el más alto. México se aferraba a las solapas de su chaqueta y arqueaba hacia el su cuerpo para estar más cerca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y el deseo se hizo aún más intenso y urgente. Lo presiono contra la puerta sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos, aunque alguien no lograba apartar la mirada ante aquel suceso tan extravagante.

Deslizo la mano hacia arriba por la suave tela de aquella camisa y tomo uno de sus sensibles pezones, acariciándolo con el pulgar hasta sentir que se tensaba. Fue increíble oír sus gemidos de placer, la necesidad era cada vez más profunda.

Rusia entonces sintió las manos de México contra su torso y lo empujo ligeramente mientras aparataba ligeramente la cabeza. Fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo en la cabeza del ruso. Una vez más, México lo apartaba de su lado, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera habían hablado, que no sabía si lo que acababa de pasar era solo un fruto de su deseo o si era algo mutuo. Rusia había estado tan abrumado por el deseo para lograr pensar con claridad.

Avergonzado, dio un paso hacia atrás. Sabía que había sido demasiado agresivo.

-México...

El tricolor se rio, parecía muy nervioso.

-Besas muy bien, ¿sabes?- le dijo él con la voz entrecortada

-Pero tu...

-Si- repuso el respirando hondo antes de seguir. Suspiro entonces mientras se apartaba de él y seguía por fin, abrir la puerta en su totalidad.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un mezcal?- le ofreció el mexicano.

Rusia lo miro con cautela, preguntándose en que estaría pensando en ese instante.

-Muchas gracias.

México le extendió la mano en señal de amabilidad y entraron en la habitación, noto que estaba nervioso aunque trataba de no parecerlo. Dejo el bolso en la mesa del vestíbulo y fue directo hacia la cocina. Abrió la nevera que había llenado el mismo para encontrar la bebida.

-Madres

-¿Algún problema?

México suspiro resignado- No hay mezcal, de seguro fue esta chamaca del demonio. Hay una botella de tequila. No sé si te gusta o prefieres otra cosa

-Es estupendo- Rusia se acercó y se colocó detrás del mexicano, este solo dio una vuelta y le sonrió nervioso- Mira y es nueva.

-¿Quieres que la abra yo?

-Si no tienes problema...-repuso México dándola la botella

Se acercó de nueva cuenta al estante y saco un sacacorchos de uno de los cajones de la cocina. Abrió la puerta y sirvió un poco de la bebida en dos vasos.

-¿Qué te pasa, México?- le pregunto en voz baja mientras le daba uno de los vasos

El ruso miro que apretaba el vaso con fuerza. Tenía los nudillos blancos

-¿Ah?

-Te veo muy nervioso- el ruso se aclaró la garganta y por primera vez estaba preocupado-¿Te he asustado?

-¡Nombre! Como crees que me vas a espantar a mí. No hay nada de lo que me puedas asustar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me besaste como lo has hecho para después apartarte? Creía que los dos lo teníamos muy claro... Que sabemos lo que queremos- le explico Rusia esperando no haberse equivocado con el- ¿No?

México tomo de jalón la cerveza antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía una mirada melancólica.

-Dejemos algo en claro Rusia- hablo el mexicano mientras trataba de controlar los temblores en sus manos- Tú fuiste el que me beso en primer lugar, y aun así, te seguí el juego...- trago en seco- Pero... Creo que deberías aclararme que es lo que quieres.

-Yo...

-Eso dice mucho de ti Rusia, lo que quiero es que todo esté en orden y no haya malos entendidos contigo y los demás, ya tengo bastantes con mi padre y mis hermanos y otro problema a toda la bomba que tengo llamado vida sería lo menos adecuado para mi...

Rusia suspiro y lanzo una mirada desafiante pero tranquila, tenía que obedecer a sus instintos- A ti...

-¿Qué?

La necesidad era demasiado para andarse con rodeos- Lo que quiero es tenerte en la cama. Bueno, en la cama o en cualquier sitio

Vio que México tragaba saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras que este daba un paso hacia él- Te deseo- le dijo de nuevo- Mucho, pero si no es lo que quieres en este momento, dímelo ahora México

-Ah wey...-comenzó el latino.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios y Rusia apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

-Yo... No puedo Rusia...- el latino se estremeció en su mismo- No puedo evitar pensar en lo que paso aquella noche en tu habitación, todo lo que sentí, la plática de USA, no es algo que se pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana. Lo lamento

-¿Platica con USA?- Rusia sintió su espalda tensarse un poco- ¿Has tenido contacto con él?

-Fue a mi casa el día que te disculpaste conmigo y estuvimos hablando, pero sinceramente no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

-Entiendo...- suspiro el ruso con pesadez- Sin embargo no cambia el hecho de que esto cambia a algo serio para nosotros en un futuro.

-No te apures.

Ah Rusia le entro las ganas de preguntarle por qué, pero no era el momento, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

¿Qué era tan importante para que México se sintiera de esa forma?

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo- comento el más alto- Pero veo que sigues apretando el vaso como si estuvieras muerto de miedo.

-Bueno es que...- comenzó México entre nerviosas risitas- Es algo embarazoso para mí el que estés aquí, sin fingir nada y nadie con los demás.

-No tiene que serlo

-Sí, pero es que es muy extraño, con eso de que el gringo me las quiere quitar...- inmediatamente se tapó la boca.

-¿Quitar? ¿De qué se trata eso?

México se maldijo así mismo, respiro hondo y soltó el aire lentamente.

-Esa es la parte más cabrona

El país tricolor fue a la cocina del salón y se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero blanco. Con la camisa desabrochada y con el cinturón en mano, parecía aquellos que les daba el mal de puerco en un domingo cualquiera.

-La verdad es que no le había platicado esto a nadie a excepción de Perú- dijo con suma firmeza

-¿Qué?- le pregunto el más alto con el ceño fruncido. No sabía si se refería a tener o no una aventura con él. Siempre le había parecido alguien tonto o con la cabeza llena de ideas estúpidas, pero -siempre bastante seguro de sí mismo y le extrañaba verlo tan nervioso, más de lo normal.

-Y no me refiero a lo que paso entre nosotros ese día- le explico México- Estados Unidos fue a la casa con la intención de amenazarme en quitarme a dos de mis hijas. Tal como lo hizo con California, Nuevo México y Texas...

-No tiene derecho a quitarte a tus hijos. Después de todo California y Nuevo México te siguen llamando y viéndote sin problemas

-Eso lo sé. A lo que me refiero...- agrego mordiéndose el labio inferior durante un segundo- Lo que quiero decir es que, USA piensa que puede lograr todo eso por lo que vivimos juntos hace tiempo.

_"Éramos uno solo cuando solo somos dos"_


	17. Capitulo 16

México y Rusia guardaron silencio, un silencio que se adueñó del lugar, como si se tratarse de un funeral, el más pequeño se levantó del sofá y se sentó e invito al más alto a sentarse en la otra pieza. Rusia no se negó, tenía cierta curiosidad por la relación entre su amor imposible y su intrigante títere.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en ese entonces?

-Bueno- México se tocó el cabello mientras trataba de controlar su respiración- Por donde empezar...

-Oh my Little Taquito... I love you soo much

Aquellas palabras siempre rodaban en mi corazón. Cada mañana, tarde y noche, el gringo me confesaba que me amaba sin importar lo que había pasado en épocas anteriores, al morir mi madre, España me llevo consigo para que me lograra formar como un hombre derecho y quieto. Alguien decente y con una impecable reputación.

Yo solo era un pequeño niño. A pesar de conocer a mis hermanos, me sentía solo.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando regreso a mi tierra natal, mi padre la había dicho que era momento de retomar las riendas de la vida, de poner en práctica todos los medios y enseñanzas que había estudiado los últimos años. Años en donde fue una completa tortura, aquella tarde España me pidió que bajase del barco, dando a conocer que haríamos una ligera parada en tierras desconocidas.

-Es hora de que demuestres de quien eres.

-Padre por favor...

España me miro enojado- Si solo es por no perder más de tu "cultura" inhumana, hijo debe decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. Ahora...- el solo acomodo aquel pañuelo en su cuello- Vamos Nueva España, nos están esperando...

Sin decir alguna palabra, tuve que rendirme, después de todo una gran oscuridad rodeaba mi alma, extrañaba mucho a mi madre, tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por la gente que aun esperaba mi regreso, mi verdadera sangre...

Solo te queda la última opción de seguir viviendo ¿Qué podría hacer en esos momentos?

Caminamos por todo el puerto, mi padre saludaba a todos los hombres y mujeres, lanzando una bella sonrisa que en realidad escondía con suma finalidad la hipocresía y la crueldad con quien nos daba la mano para comer. Yo por mi parte, solo mantenía la vista al frente, tratando de mantener la compostura y de matar a alguien que obstruyera mi camino.

España se detuvo de repente y suspiro- No hagas nada estúpido chaval...

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Vi como aquel maldito abrazaba a otro hombre, quien tenía extrañas franjas en su cara, además de un inusual sombrero que me causaba gracia pero no podía demostrar lo divertido que se vea por miedo a las represalias de mi padre. Aquel hombre alto se me acerco y me saludo de manera seria pero educada, solo hice una ademan de agradecimiento, alce la vista y mire a España, estaba estático y serio como siempre.

-Is it very serious, don't you think so? For his age ... He should be more social and smiling

-Por favor...- dijo él- No hay nada más tierno que un chaval limpio y educado. Se debe tratar con suma cautela y carisma con todos los invitados de la región. Después de todo, su madre no era alguien con tratar de manera óptima

-Without a doubt, the woman was pretty but a savage to tell the truth...

-Pero debo cuidar al crio... Sin más que cargar.

Mientras platicaban, decidí caminar por los alrededores, tratando de buscar una forma de desaburrirme, además de olvidar lo molesto que era la ropa que llevaba conmigo, odiaba vestirme de manera elegante todos los días. Camine y camine, la gente de aquellas tierras me veía con desprecio, como si se tratara de un fenómeno. No les daba importancia, algo que amerito de España es que me enseñó a levantar mi orgullo y llevar la cabeza en alto en cada situación turbia y tensa.

Pero en un descuido, me perdí. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que perdí de vista el camino y ya estaba dentro de un pequeño bosque. Valiendo verga desde pequeño.

-Oh no...- al no reconocer algo familiar, tome la decisión de regresar atrás y ver si lograba ubicar algún árbol o una piedra que me ayudara a regresar al puerto. Pero al ver que nada cambiaba, me asuste y empecé a correr. Mis pies dolían y mi pecho empezaba a doler, tenía que regresar con mi padre antes de que se enojara conmigo. Pero no puse atención al camino y resbale con una rama, trate de meter mis manos para amortiguar la caída, pero no funciono.

-Padre va a matarme- mis manos temblaban al recordar como España se desquitaba con mi gente si traía al menos una imperfección en mi vestimenta, lo que me daba más miedo era los malos tratos y los trabajos forzados que me hacía cumplir como castigo. Al ver que en realidad no encontraba el camino, solo empecé a llorar de la desesperación, llamando a mi madre en ligeros susurros, con tal de que viniera en mi auxilio.

Incluso entre lágrimas me levante y busque el árbol más alto, aquel que lograra tocar el cielo con tal de volver a ver a mi madre, pero jamás lo encontré. Simplemente me di cuenta de que no tenía a nadie en esos momentos, y que no merecía nada de ayuda.

Pero ese sentimiento duro muy poco.

-¿Are you ok?

-¿Ah?

-Get off that tree, you will get hurt- al ver aquel muchacho preocupado por mí, sentí algo que me hizo soltarme del tronco del árbol, cayendo al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza, lo único que recuerdo es que aquella persona estaba enfrente de mí.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

-¿Nueva España?

-Oh...

Abrí los ojos y estaba en una habitación, mi padre estaba a mi lado, Inglaterra en la ventana. Trate de levantarme pero simplemente no podía, me dolía bastante la cabeza y el cuerpo.- ¿Qué paso?

-You fell from a tree, you were very careless New Spain- hablo Inglaterra mientras mi padre se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta- You are lucky my boy was around

-Papá...

-En dos días partimos- España abrió la puerta y me lanzo una mirada seria y fría- Espero que estés bien para entonces... Estoy decepcionado de ti- y sin más salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, empecé a temblar ante su actitud, sabía que al salir de aquí me ira muy mal con él, tenía tanto miedo, y al parecer Inglaterra se había dado cuenta.

-It's fine, boy, it will pass in a few hours- Inglaterra sonrio- ¡Son! Please come- Yo me meti mas entra las mantas de la cama pero al ver quien entraba era aquel muchacho que me había gritado, el tenía la culpa de que mi padre se enojara conmigo.

-Hello...

-¡Por tu culpa me caí y mi padre está enojado conmigo! ¡Eres un tonto!

-¿What?

A partir de ese momento, yo y Estados Unidos empezamos una amistad que duro mucho tiempo, después de aquel accidente, mi padre y yo llegamos a mi tierra natal, al llegar me encero y me castigo con los trabajos más pesados y crueles que alguien como yo podría aguantar, pero también lo tomo mal con aquellos que no habían hecho nada, gracias a ese estúpido momento fue cuando todo empezó a empeorar más. Aun así, todos los días sin falta, Estados Unidos y yo nos escribíamos cartas sin parar, casi dos a tres cartas, todas llenas con aventuras y grandes expediciones por parte de él, y las mías con todas las penas que tenía que aguantarme.

Cuando llego el momento de consumar mi Independencia, el gringo me apoyo a pesar de que su padre no estaba contento con su decisión, poco a poco nuestra amistad empezó a ser algo más, cada vez que podía iba a visitarlo, hablamos de varias cosas, caminábamos por sus territorios, mientras nuestras risas rompían aquel silencio entre la naturaleza neutra.

-Mexico... I am...

-Lo sé- le sonreí mientras el trataba de ocultar su sonrojo ante mi mirada divertida, lo jale de aquel traje que llevaba y le robe un fogoso pero cálido beso, mi corazón latía con fuerza, pero sentía que me desmayaba al sentir como Estados Unidos correspondía la acción sin basilar, fue cuando por primera vez sentí la compañía cálida, el amor de una persona.

Me sentía amado sin importar lo que me había pasado.

Nuestra relación iba en sus mejores momentos, a pesar de que empezaba a tener conflictos internos, Estados Unidos estaba para mí en todo momento, y yo para él, la mayoría de mis estaban encantados con la relación que llevábamos con ellos, es especial Texas, admiraba al gringo como si se tratara de su padre biológico.

Éramos como una verdadera familia, pero como todo tiene un inicio, siempre debe haber un final.

-¡No te los vas a llevar!

-Damn bastard...- sentí como el gringo arremetió contra mí, fue cuando se desato una guerra entre ambos, no sé cuándo paso todo esto, pero luche contra todo con tal de que no me separaran de mis pequeños, hable en ese entonces con el General Santa Ana, pero fue inútil.

Estados Unidos me arrebato de mis brazos a California y Nuevo México.

Mi dolor era muy fuerte, sin embargo no se comparó con la mirada de odio de Texas hacia mí, aquel día dijo que no necesitaba de mí y se alejó, sin imaginar que se iría con Estados Unidos, con su padre. Nunca le pude decir la verdad a ella, del porque las guerras entre el gringo y yo. No tuve el valor para hacerlo, no quería te ella tuviera una imagen de Estados Unidos.

Lo quería demasiado. Incluso si me costara todo el amor que me tenía...

-I hate you Mexico...

Rusia se quedó mirándolo. No dijo nada. Estaba claro que lo había dejado sin palabras. México sintió un malestar en el pecho y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, se sentía muy avergonzado. La expresión que veía en su rostro... Era como si acabara de decirle que tenía una terrible enfermedad

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- le dijo Rusia cuando recupero la voz.

Su tono era tranquilo. El país tricolor no sabía y no podía saber que estaba pensando y se arrepintió de haberle contado aquel problema. Pensó que quizás habría podido fingir que el gringo se retractó de su amenaza por que le tenía mucho miedo al mexicano.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y no sabía si su confesión iba a cambiar las cosas. A lo mejor Rusia lo tomaría como un estúpido que no sabía manejar las mínimas cosas por su propio bien.

-La neta no estoy como para que me digas que no se manejar mi propia vida. España me lo ha dicho varias veces

-Cuesta creerlo

-Yeso es solo el resumen de todo ese desmadre- México se levantó por otro vaso detequila- A partir de ese momento, Estados Unidos y yo hemos tenido una relaciónbastante tensa, mis hermanos piensan que solo fueron pedos comerciales, sinnada íntimo. Perú fue quien me ayudo a guardar el secreto, después de ver enuna junta con ONU a Texas, trate de acercarme a ella, pero...- el más bajo tratode mantener la cordura ante el dolor que le causaba recordar todo ese episodio-Solo me miraba con asco... Créeme Rusia, no sabes cuánto anhelo volver aabrazar a mis hijos y decirles que su padre si dio pelea para que se quedaran asu lado.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Nuestra relación era muy mala hasta que participamos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y...- el mexicano se quedó callado por un momento- Y trataba asuntos con tu padre.

Rusia solo apretó los puños y ladeo con la cabeza- Ese maldito desgraciado- le dijo a México, estaba indignado, no por lo que había hecho a México, si no por el hecho que jamás le contara que Estados Unidos y el tercermundista tuvieron algo de hace años.

Eso era una ofensa para el ruso. Siempre el gringo le confesaba que era el único en su vida, tal perece que le había visto la cara desde un inicio

-No hablemos más de esto, por favor- le pido el país tricolor. Se bebió un trago enorme de tequila y camino de vuelta al sofá- Ya no queda más remedio de aceptar la realidad, es poco a comparación de lo que he vivido.

-¿Dónde está la botella? No creo que esa cosa consiga mejorar esta situación.

-Oye, el tequila es el mejor consuelo para las penas ajenas- el mexicano solo bufo molesto- Además... ¿A qué situación te refieres Rusia?

Le había costado hablar de aquel tema sensible con alguien más y no a decir verdad, no necesitaba su piedad, pero tampoco quería que se riera de él. Lo único que quería era estar en paz, estar bien con el que ahora fingía ser su pareja sentimental. Aunque estaba algo incómodo y avergonzado, tanto que tuvo que abrir la boca de sus palabras. Rusia se levantó y se sentó al lado de México, quien empezaba a ponerse más nervioso a cada instante.

-Despacio- le dijo el más alto al ver que el país tricolor tomaba la bebida sobrante de un solo tirón.

México lo miro por encima del borde del vaso.

-Estoy bien

-Eso ya lo sé, México. Estas más que bien- le dijo él- Eres bello, inteligente, sexy y tienes mucho talento. Si me ha sorprendido lo que me has dicho es porque es difícil de creer ¡Eres increíble!- Rusia le dedico una sonrisa al mexicano, que correspondido con el mismo gesto.-En verdad admiro tu fuerza y fortaleza.

México se quedó sin palabras al oír lo que le decía y como se lo decía. Sabía que le hablaba con sinceridad, de corazón. Nunca le había oído hablar así y algo le decía que tampoco Rusia había esperado confesarle tanto, pero tenía la esperanza que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas.

-Vaya...- susurro mientras dejaba el vaso en la encimera- Bueno, gracias.

-De nada

-No era eso lo que pensabas de mi cuando me conociste- le recordó él

-Es verdad, pero entonces no te conocía. Las cosas han cambiado

México se preguntó si en verdad había cambiado tanto. Tenía claro dos cosas; Rusia era lo suficiente maldito para verle la cara a cualquiera y por supuesto, quería acostarse con él es ese momento, pero también había pensado que eso era todo, que no tenía sentido creer que podría haber algo más.

Además, cabía la posibilidad de que ya no quisiera irse a la cama con él, prefería no preguntárselo.

-¿Aquellas relaciones que tenías?- comenzó Rusia- ¿Si fueron serias o...?

-No, esas eran puras mamadas, no quería hacerlo con cualquiera- respondió México encogiéndose de hombros- No es que estuviera esperando a que llegara mi príncipe azul, el verdadero amor ni nada parecido- agrego rápidamente para que no lo malinterpretara- No hubo nadie que me gustara como para formalizar algo tan serio. Siempre fue raro para serte sincero.

-No tiene por qué serlo México. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, te has limitado a ser exigente y eso es algo bueno.

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunto- A veces me gustaría no esperar tanto

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sientes ahora?- le susurro Rusia- ¿Crees que me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

Aguanta compadre.- el mexicano estaba sudando frio- No es algo como se tome a la ligera. Tienes que calmar el fua Rusia

Vio cómo se encendían sus ojos con un potente fuego, pero después negó con la cabeza.

-Pero era verdad lo que dije antes. No busco una relación, solo sería una aventura, México. Nada más.

México estaba entra la espada y la pared.

**_¿Obedecera sus instintos o proteger lo que le quedaba de dignidad?_**


	18. Capitulo 17

-Yo...

-¿Qué pasa México?- hablo el más alto mientras intentaba apegar más su cuerpo y sentir el calor del ajeno, después de todo muchas chicas y países, habían caído ante este tipo de técnicas y encantos que el ruso ponía en practica desde que tenia memoria.

-No es tan fácil como tú piensas- México lanzo un bufido- Podre ser tonto pero no pendejo, no es que no quiera algo serio como tú dices pero no significa que voy a intentarme casarme contigo Rusia

-Muy bien-Repuso él

-Ahora mismo, lo que quiero es seguir centrado en el bienestar de mis ciudadanos- le dijo con firmeza- Y tampoco me importa tener una experiencia sexual maravillosa. ¿Crees que podrías estar a la altura?

Rusia le dedico una sonrisa- Creo que sí. Siempre y cuando tengas claro que...

-Ni madres, ya basta de advertencias y caprichos- lo interrumpió el más bajo mientras lo apartaba de un empujón suave pero profundo- No me vas a ganar en este juego, de verdad.

Eso era al menos lo que esperaba, porque una parte de él no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de decir.

-Muy bien- repitió el ruso

-Entonces...- comenzó el mexicano mientras extendía uno de sus brazos para lograr alcanzar la botella que estaba atrás del ruso-¿Ahora qué?- le dijo esperando a que Rusia se alejara más y pudiera de un golpe poder seguir bebiendo el tequila que le ayudaba a pensar las cosas con más claridad.

Rusia se froto la mandíbula, parecía pensativo.

-Lo que me has dicho cambia un poco las cosas

-No tiene por qué, solo es fingido todo lo que estamos pasando en estos momentos

-No tendremos sexo esta noche

México se quedó sorprendido y dejo de lado el lado arrogante de Rusia, quien estos momentos estaba demostrando que había hecho caso a sus palabras de no estar preparado mentalmente en esos momentos, o como él lo hubiese interpretado.

-¿Neta? ¿Me lo juras?

-Jamás fallo a mi promesa...

México se rio al oírlo- Si claro- pero callo cuando vio que Rusia lo miraba de una manera completamente a diferencia de hace unos momentos.

-Hablo en serio, México. ¿Por qué no iba a querer respetar tu decisión? Recuerda lo que te dije sobre la falta de percepción y mera confianza en tu persona.

-Sí, me dijiste que no valía nada de lo que yo dijera. Después de todo soy aun país tercermundista con obras baratas- repuso él con tono sarcástico

-Exacto

-¿Y el punto es?

-Que no sería aprovecharme de una persona como tú, después de pasar por tanto.

-Muy bien, hagamos como que te creo. Entonces ¿Cómo quedamos?

-¿Estas libre mañana por la noche?- pregunto Rusia en tono serio, esperando que en un último momento el más pequeño cambiara de opinión

-¿Para acostarme contigo? Ni de chiste mano

Rusia suspiro y tomo del hombro de México, esperando que este se imitara por la fuerza que empezaba a ejercer, para su sorpresa no fue así- No juegues conmigo latino.

México sonrió de forma maliciosa- Entonces no trates de quemar tus manos, querido- aparto de manera suave el brazo de Rusia, el más alto sonrió y solo movió la cabeza, aceptando esta primera derrota- ¿Te parece ir a comer algo?

-Lo voy a pensar

-Te veo fuera del castillo a las nueve de la mañana. No se te ocurra llegar tarde, odiaría que esto se pusiera feo- Rusia tomo sus manos y tiro de ella, atrayéndolo hacia él. Se acercó lentamente, un poco a regañadientes. Todo lo que estaba pasando era algo extraño, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ser así. El ruso tomo su cara entre las manos y toco cuidadosamente uno de sus labios carnosos. Fue un gesto tan excitante que el más bajo le gusto.

-Nos veremos ahí entonces.

-Perfecto- Y entonces le dio un beso dulce, un beso suave, un beso que era sobre todo una promesa- Nos vemos mañana- susurro contra sus labios.

Y después,se fue.

México aún no se la creía. Era lo último que esperaba que pasara esta noche. Rusia había sacudido la cabeza con incredulidad, señalando que, por esta ocasión el más pequeño había ganado la discusión, como si se tratan de una pareja de verdad. Nunca habría podido adivinarlo. Era un país que en la mayoría de todos los ámbitos, estaba muy abajo pero pudo lograr controlar la situación. Desde el primer día, México trato de proyectar un aire de experiencia, descaro y seguridad.

Pero todo se había venido abajo cuando cedió ante sus deseos, y Rusia lo tomo a la fuerza mientras estaba ebrio. Sabía que no era real el asunto de su relación, pero no podía echarle en cara que tenía la posibilidad de engañarle con otra persona. México no era así.

Lo cierto era que le había impresionado el dejar callado al más alto y dejarle en claro que no era alguien fácil de engañar, o seducir. Sabia de buena manera que era difícil ser de una manera y sentirse de otra. Lo sabía muy bien.

Creía que Rusia estaba escondiendo algo, lo estaba ocultando muy bien, podría ser algo peligroso. Su ira. El tipo de ira que lo había dominado en ocasiones y había estado a punto de matar a más de un país. Durante estos últimos días sentía que tenía las emociones a flor de piel, que no podía controlarlas como lo hacía siempre y eso le daba mucho miedo.

Cuando México le había relevado su pasado con Estados Unidos, había tenido ciertas dudas si en realidad era una persona de fiar, podría fingir con todos los demás el que era una potencia de primer nivel sin problemas personales, pero México ya había visto una parte de su persona real, era manipulador y frio. Pero no tardo en olvidar todas esas cuestiones. Después de todo, era un adulto, un país independiente y fingía una relación con el ruso.

Y él deseaba ser el hombre que aparentaba ante las cámaras en las reuniones, fiestas. Cuando llegara el momento, iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que es suficientemente capaz de vivir por sí mismo, sin importar su padre, sus hermanos, ni siquiera a Rusia, por mucho que lo considere, frio, manipulador, dulce, agradable y maravilloso.

-Madre de Dios. La neta, adoro meterme más en problemas

-Eres un achantado Vene- Cuba hablo mientras leía los contratos que tenía en el escritorio- Me habías dicho que Bielorrusia había firmado sin ningún problema y ahora no hay nada de nada. Eres todo un ser acucioso.

-¿Crees que yo estoy más contento?- hablo Venezuela mientras trataba de calmar su estrés y enojo hacia el cubano- Ella simplemente dejo de lado el trato, debido a la mala influencia que a Rusia le podía causar.

-¿Y crees que algo como eso le afecte a México? ¡No tiene que ofrecer! Es un ambientoso...

-México podrá ser un busca problemas, pero nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie- hablo el venezolano de forma seria y clara ante la cara falsa de Cuba.

-Apencar es la palabra correcta Venezuela, no tiene más sentido que seguir con alguien más para cerrar el trato... Tal vez uno de tus conocidos, ya sabes, uno de los tres niños de Papi Inglaterra podría sernos de gran ayuda.

Venezuela se paralizo. ¿Acaso Cuba iba a llegar a esos extremos con tal de poder salir de la cuerda floja ante Estados Unidos?

-No están a tu alcance...

-Un buen asere que contradiga los ideales del capitalista sería lo más adecuado y que más cuerdo que uno de los dos hermanos restantes- Cuba subió los hombros en señal de improvisación- Solo piénsalo, los tres hermanos peleados ante un desacuerdo totalmente confiable, afectando a los países más grandes en todos los ámbitos, llevando a una arranquera muy crucial. Así nosotros podríamos tomar el control total y dejar que todos ellos se derrumben lentamente.

-Huevon...- el venezolano se quedó mudo ante el plan maniático de su hermano- Eres un sádico irracional ¿Sabes que nada de eso podría hacerse? No menos cuando Rusia, Alemania y Estados Unidos se den cuenta de lo que estas planeando.

-No si los ataco por atrás

Venezuela se quedó pensativo- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Arroz con mango amigo...- Cuba cogió una pequeña caja de música del buro mientras le daba un poco de cuerda- Si no podemos llegar directamente en su economía o política, al menos, de manera emocional será más perfecto que nada. Llama a Perú, creo que le gustara saber que tiene una oportunidad con el gringo.

-Mamahueva, no sé porque te estoy ayudando...

-No te vayas a apendejar, a no ser que el pequeño africanista que tienes por novio le ponga al tanto de la situación.

Venezuela solo apretó los puños y salió de la sala, no podía arriesgarse a que Siria saliera afectado con todo este asunto, no quería dañar a la única persona que le había dado el amor y aprecio que sentía haber perdido en los tiempos de dictadura que vivía.

Cuba al sentir el azote de la puerta, tiro la caja de música en el sofá, tomo su celular y de inmediato realizo la llamada que cambiaría todo a partir de ese momento

-¿Bueno?

-Ya es tiempo. Es tu turno de jugar tus cartas... Polonia

México había pasado bastante tiempo pensando en que ponerse para la salida. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no le sirvió levantarse a las cinco de la mañana, provocar que Estado de México y Ciudad de México madrugaran para ayudarle con una decisión cuando sus dos hijos se quedaron dormidos a mitad de la sala con sus cobijas de tigre, para el gusto de los mexicanos, en tierras japonesas hacia mucho frio y no podían salir sin la gran y poderosa cobija de tigre.

Laropa que eligiera daba lo mismo, solo iba a ser un simple desayuno y ya. No queríanada que fuera a tentar al ruso, ya conocía algo de sus intenciones, así quemejor ir vestido de manera casual. Unos pantalones negros, un poco holgadospara más comodidad, una playera de color blanco que hacia juego con su collar,y una sudadera color café, con un notorio uso de años que tenía colgado en unade las sillas

Mientras se veía al espejo, trataba de mantener la calma para sí mismo, porque, aunque allá enfrentado y ganado aquella noche a Rusia, no había sido demasiado explicito con sus reacciones y sobre la paciencia que tenía. Era algo que nunca le molestaba, siempre hablaba de más y eso le había traído algunos problemas, pero su relación con una potencia, era un ejemplo de que te imaginas una cosa y de repente pasa otra.

Salió del baño quince minutos más tarde, preparándose mentalmente y tratando de sacar la fuerza de la noche anterior por si el ruso trataba de atacarlo con más profundidad. En cuanto salió del baño, se dirigió a la cocina para ver si el desayuno estaba listo. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y tenía que salir lo más pronto posible para llegar a tiempo. Por primera vez en años, llegara puntualmente a una cita formal. Mientras movía los huevos revueltos, las manos le temblaban menos que otras veces que estaba cerca del más alto.

Levanto la mirada y refunfuño al ver a sus dos hijos mayores acostados en los sillones como si se trataran de hamacas. México apago la comida y se dirigió hacia la sala, se sacó el tenis derecho y propicio a los estados un sonoro golpe en sus espaldas

-¡¿Quéte pasa jefe?!- gritaba Estado de México mientras se sobaba la espalda, tratando de no tirarle golpes al aire.

-¡¿Qué pedo, que pedo?!- la capital solo se limitó a saltar del sillón, y sin más cayó al suelo, ante las risas de su hermano y la mirada de poca paciencia de México-

-Bola de huevones, levántense que el desayuno está listo.

-¿Ya te vas?- hablo Cuidad de México- Si quieres me cambio y te acompaño

-Descuida, no pasara nada- el mexicano tomo su suéter y se dirigió a la puerta- Lo que si debes hacer es disculparte con el hijo de su rusa madre que golpeaste anoche.

-Ese wey empezó

-La neta jefecito- esta vez hablo el mexiquense- Ese hijo de papi se cree la gran cosa ante los demás, yo digo que le enseñemos que los mexicanos si tenemos barrio que nos respaldas. Hay que echarle a Sinaloa y ya vemos que pedo.

-Nadade llamar a los desmadrosos- México sonrió ante la mirada decidida de sushijos- Ya me voy, ahí está la comida, no quemen nada mientras no estoy. Noquiero que me cobren otro establecimiento por su culpa demonios con patas.

Los estados sonrieron y despidieron a su padre. Tardo cinco minutos en llegar al castillo, miro su reloj y sentía que se le aceleraba el pulso. Respiro hondo y sonrió, había llegado veinte minutos antes de lo acordado.

-Bueno a ver que pedo...

-Hola- lo saludo Rusia detrás.

-¡A la verga! Me asustaste- México se llevó una mano al pecho. Rusia llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones grises. Tenía un aspecto realmente atractivo-¿Nunca dejas la ropa formal?

-Te ves bien- repuso el ruso mientras se inclinaba para besarlo en la mejilla-No has cambiado de opinión ¿no?

-No

-Estupendo

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Vamos a un restaurante de Sushi

-Cámara. Repuso el mexicano mientras sacaba una gorra- Hace calor, me hare más morenito de lo normal

-¿Has comido alguna vez en aquel restaurante?

-No- respondió el más bajo- Cuando las juntas eran aquí, no me daba tiempo de comer, así que mejor cargaba mi lunch en mis toppers.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- bromeo el ruso

El mexicano sacudió la cabeza al oírlo. Le hacía gracia, pero también se sentía algo avergonzado- Por favor, dime que no vas a estar toda la mañana con ese tipo de bromas

-No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo- le prometió Rusia con una sonrisa

Laverdad, a México le gustaba verlo así, riéndose y de buen humor. Caminaron unbuen rato entre risas a la entrada del restaurante. Le encantaba ver lo feliz yrelajado que parecía. Nunca la había visto asi. Solia estar tenso, enojado yserio, como si estuviera tratando de controlarse a sí mismo.

El restaurante Okijara estaba a dos cuadras del castillo. Era muy bueno y barato, igual que las casas en donde se estaban hospedando, solo era un viaje de tres días, así que tenía que disfrutar el tiempo al máximo, además de que estaba pensando en cómo pagar una comida de tres platos.

-Relájate- le dijo Rusia al oído- No es nada caro. Yo pago

Se volvió al más alto con el ceño fruncido

-No estoy nervioso- mintió el mexicano

-Además de distraído, no eres bueno mintiendo México

-¡Eh! ¡Ya me exhibiste!

Rusiase rio entre dientes y México no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya estaba tranquilo,entre risas y chistes desayunaban amenamente en el lugar. México estaba segurode que iba a iniciar el día de manera agradable

-¡Chile con el diablo! ¡Sal del baño!

-No ayuda nada que le grites Ecuador

-Lo siento- la muchacha se disculpó ante la mirada de enojo de su hermano- No creo que sea tan grave lo que paso.

-¿No?- hablo Perú mientras en sus manos cargaba un cuyo, quien le mordía sus dedos, pero sin lastimarle la piel- Le dijiste se probara un traje más grande, ya que ese que trae puesto se le ve ajustado.

-Solo fue un consejo de su dama de Honor. Ademas, es raro que se ponga loco por un comentario

Ambos países latinos estaban discutiendo afuera, mientras que el chileno se veía al espejo ante las lágrimas que estaba amenazando por salir, jamás le habían afectado esos cambios de humor, mucho menos por algo relacionado con la ropa.

Después de quince minutos salió del baño mucho más tranquilo, Ecuador se disculpó con él y le prometió no llamarlo gordo por el resto de su vida, Perú solo rodo los ojos y continuaron probándose la ropa para el gran día. Después de una tarde atareada de compras, fueron a degustar un rico almuerzo, pero el chileno recordó que tenía que ver las invitaciones y sintió como un mareo se sentía notorio. Ecuador tomo por la espalda a su medio hermano y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a casa, para que descansara.

El menor llamo a su prometido y le conto lo que sucedió. Alemania pidió que no saliera, que llegaría lo más pronto posible, posiblemente estuviera a punto de enfermarse. El chileno estaba espantado, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué me está pasando...?

Chile no sabía que le ocurrió, pensaba que eran los nervios de su próximo compromiso con el amor de su vida.

**_Oh tal vez... fuese otra cosa_**


	19. Capitulo 18

Francia miro a su alrededor. Era increíble estar en cama a medio día, con el cabello revuelto y el labial corrido sobre su rostro y a su lado, un inglés totalmente desnudo, mostrando aquella musculatura que había captado su atención, mientras su cuerpo era iluminado solo con los rayos del sol. Más allá, se escuchaban los ruidos de los carros y la entrada del aire no tan puro pero fresco de la ciudad. Respiro profundamente y soltó poco a poco el aire.

-Esto es todo un privilegio. No tenía este tipo de acción desde hace tiempo.

-Bueno, tú te lo mereces- repuso Inglaterra mientras tomaba de la cintura a la su esposa, mientras ella trataba de apegarse más y más a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, eso aún no lo sabes- le dijo ella.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna duda?- le pregunto su marido con una ceja levantada- Un solo beso me mantendría despierto toda la noche. No estoy preocupado, Francia. Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-De acuerdo- susurro mientras se apegaba al pecho ajeno- ¿Sabe lo que está pasando?

-Lo entiende, sabe que tiene que tiene que resolver sus problemas solo, pero que siempre estaremos para él- Inglaterra suspiro- Después de todo somos sus padres

Con una sonrisa, Francia trato de acomodarse entre los brazos de su amado esposo, quien le transmitía aquella seguridad y cariño que creían perdidos desde hace tiempo, dejando que las manos del inglés rozaran sus muslos más de lo que era necesario. Sintió las chispas en cuanto la toco

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué estar preocupada. Estaba claro que el más alto le quería de verdad. Aun así, lo que iba a pasar en los próximos meses era algo nuevo, extraño y serio.

Muy serio.

-Bueno ¿Qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy?- le pregunto la muchacha sonriendo-Además de atarme a la cama por supuesto

-Nada tan delicioso como tú, mi amor- repuso Inglaterra- Pero intentare no sobrepasarme

Inglaterra beso de manera pasional a la mujer que amaba, mientras esta le correspondía el beso, estaban a punto de tomarse el uno a otro por décima vez cuando se escuchó el sonar del timbre de aquella casa. Francia se separado de aquellos labios que la volvían loca y bufo. ¿Quién se atrevería a molestarle un fin de semana?

-Demonios

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo sé- Francia se levantó y se colocó un camisón y un suéter con tal de cubrir la mayor parte de su pecho- Espero y que no sea uno de tus hijos tratando de molestarnos, porque si no...

-Tranquila- el inglés sonrió- Tienes permiso de sacarlos de aquí.

La francesa salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la mujer ya estaba a poco de soltar un golpe ante las insistencias de la puerta. Tomo el cerrojo y abrió la gran puerta de manera, quedándose muda ante aquella presencia en su hogar.

-Buenas tardes Francia.

-Bielorrusia...- la francesa trato de mantenerse al margen- ¿Cómo has estado querida? ¿Qué se te ofrece? Mi marido está un poco ocupado en estos momentos

-No busco al odioso de tu marido- la muchacha chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia ente la pregunta- Solicito hablar contigo. Es muy importante.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

Bielorrusia sonrió casi baja-Depende la integridad de uno de tus hijos...

-Y esto es lo que debemos hacer...

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

-No mames apa, tenemos que empezar a hacer los cortes con los de hacienda y tu estas en las nubes, no lo voy a hacer todo yo- repudiaba Ciudad de México mientras tenía en sus manos documentos arrugados del coraje que le hacía pegar su padre.

México solo se disculpó y empezó a leer todo lo anterior. Analizando lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Conforme los días pasaban, la relación de México y Rusia paso de ser una monótona obra de teatro barato a una película de cine de los años ochenta. El más alto trataba de que México se sintiera a gusto con algunas invitaciones ocasionales, mientras que le mexicano aceptaba gustosamente, claramente sin bajar la guardia. Desde la salida a restaurante en Japón, pasaron toda la tarde hablando y paseando, hasta que su hija mayor le llamo, diciéndole que tenía que regresar, ya que por accidente habían causado un cargo adicional a su padre en la única tarjeta de crédito que tenía libre.

¿Quién sería capaz de provocar una explosión con un paquete de cohetes y una charola de barro?

Sus hijos, era claro, pero no pensaba que llegaran más lejos de lo que pensaba, pidió una disculpa al más alto y este gustoso lo acompaño hacia su lugar de descanso. Durante ese día, México había visto calidez en sus ojos, no recordaba esa mirada inocente desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Además de que al país latino, le empezaba a ir muy bien en los tratos con otros países, el trato con China se había logrado y ahora, a sus filas económicas y políticas, se agregaba Francia. Aquella dama logro llegar a un convenio para que el francés fuera inculcado en los niveles elementares a nivel escolar. México no desaprovecho la oportunidad que le ofrecían.

No estaba muy seguro si en realidad era producto de su arduo trabajo o simplemente era pura suerte. Pero tenía que admitir algo, le estaba empezando a gustar que Rusia le tratara más como un amigo. Aun le hablaba con frialdad algunas veces pero solo cuando los medios se acercaban a acosarlos, pero no era nada nuevo para el latino.

Sin embargo, sabía que no se lo merecía.

-Bueno... ¿Al menos tienes una excusa para que me estés dando el avión?

-Cosas de mayores mija. Nada importante

-Aja y yo nací ayer- la capital sonrió mientras se levantaba por un vaso de agua- No sabes mentir mucho, le hace falta barrio- Cuidad de México le ofreció el vaso de agua fresca

México sonrió- Gracias- bebió un poco y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa- Veo que estas serena esta mañana. Además de que hoy se levanta tu castigo

Cuidad de México estaba seria- Pues... Ya que me quitaste el derecho de ir por mi torta de tamal durante dos semanas, tenía que empezar a ver todo lo de los cortes de fin de año. No creo que este más serena que los otros días anteriores. Además- la capital sonrió de manera sádica- El pendejo ese del hijo del poste, ya pago lo que me hizo

-Le rompiste la nariz niña- recalco el mexicano recordando como trataba de agarrar a su hija por la cintura, mientras Moscú se trataba de levantar del suelo. El golpe con la sartén había sido muy duro. Fuera de lo común, la cena con Rusia y Moscú en su hogar fue muy normal, a comparación con otras que había tenido.

-¿Y?- Cuidad de mexica bufo- Ese wey se cree la gran cosa. No pienso cambiar de parecer, a pesar de que me pidiera salir con él. Ni de chiste saldría con alguien como él. Ósea que le ven a este hombre, ni que fuera alguien de categoría. No es como que me llame la atención de alguna manera.

-¿Ora?- México se sorprendió- No te dije nada de ese muchacho

-Como sea. Ni que fuera Chayanne para que lo esté viendo a cada rato

México ladeo la cabeza. Trato de relajarse y disfrutar del bello momento que tenía con su hija. Se preguntó que iba hacer después de terminar todo el montón de papeleo que tenía desde hace meses en un rincón. Se le paso por la cabeza que sería mejor ordenar un banquete de tacos y llamar a todos sus hijos para que vinieran a comer con él y platicar de todo lo que estaba pasando, no era necesaria una gran cantidad de cervezas, con doce cajas bastaba.

Intento releer los papeles cuando abrieron la puerta de la oficina de repente, ambos mexicanos se sorprendieron al ver a Ecuador y Costa Rica, cansados y agitados, tratando de mantenerse de pie, recargándose con uno de los soportes de la puerta

-¿Que pedo?

-No hay tiempo para hablar- Ecuador trago. Cuidad de México le dio rápidamente el vaso de agua, para que tratara de refrescarse. En cuestión de segundos, la ecuatoriana se acabó la bebida esencial y tomo aire para tratar de regular su respiración- Tienes que venir con nosotros

-¿Adónde wey? Tengo un chingo de chamba por aquí. Además, es miércoles. Hoy no toca jugar a las escondidas

-Hablamos en serio idiota- dijo Costa Rica- Es urgente, si no lo fuera... ¿Crees que hubiéramos corrido desde el aeropuerto hasta tu casa?

-¿Es algo malo?- hablo la capital

-Tenemos que ir con Chile ahora- Ecuador tomo el vaso y se lo llevo consigo. Costa Rica se fue detrás de ella. México solo se tensó y le pidió a Cuidad de México que siguiera con lo demás, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que le mantuviera informada de todo lo que pasara. Apreciaba a Chile como su tío querido. Le preocupaba que fuera algo serio, con un nudo en la garganta, el país tricolor corrió detrás de ellos y llego al aeropuerto. Sin importar que fuera en pans y camisón de domingo.

-Espero que no sea nada malo...

-Créeme México- hablo Ecuador- No creo que sea el caso.

-¡Maldito Boludo!

-¡Déjalo en paz!- hablaba Venezuela tratando de amarrar al más alto a una silla.

Argentina estaba ardiendo en cólera. No había visto al chileno en semanas y justo cuando estaba listo para hablar, el más bajo le salía con esta noticia de mala fe.

No tenía permitido asistir a la fiesta de Alemania y él.

-¡No tenías derecho de hacer eso!- alego Chile mientras intentaba sobar su mejilla, su hermano le había dado un sonoro golpe dejando acudido al más bajo y con tensión sobre los demás presentes

-¡Eres un pendejo!- grito el argentino- Jamás en la vida, una peste como tú podría llegar lejos. Tal solo te está usando.

-El me ama. Y me voy a casar con el dentro de tres días.

-Eres un boludo pelotudo... Maldito hijo de puta...

-¡Cállate Argentina!- hablo Brasil ya enojado, apretando los puños con más fuerza

-¡Ojala y Alemania termine contigo!

Chile solo guardo silencio. Se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo a la habitación más cercana. Las palabras de Argentina lo habían herido de manera brutal, amaba a Alemania ¿Por qué le enojaba al argentino su presencia? ¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo?

-¡Ese es el motivo por el que no te invitan a algún lado imbécil!- Brasil trataba de no soltar algún golpe hacia el argentino, quien ya había colmado su paciencia- Por los menos acepta que Chile va ser feliz idiota.

-Huevon...

-Parece que los latinos presentes saben cómo lograr que alguien pierda la cabeza- los presentes se quedaron callados al ver a Siria- ¿Siempre son así Vene?

Venezuela sonrió. Era raro que Siria se presentara a su hogar, pero le alegraba en cierto sentido.- Ayúdame a evitar que este hombre mate a Chile- le dijo a su pareja, mientras que Chile estaba en su cuarto, acostado y con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Tratando de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y en cómo iba a sacar fuerzas para lo que le tenía que decir a sus hermanos.

-¿Acaso esto se podría poner más feo?- se decía así mismo el chileno, mientras tomaba los resultados de laboratorio en sus manos. No había tenido el valor de abrirlos en presencia de Alemania, así que sería mejor que estuviera solo. No quería espantar a su prometido con su falta de salud. No ahora que la boda estaba a punto de celebrarse. Saco una pequeña navaja de la mesita de noche y corto el papel, saco la hoja membretada y la empezó a leer, pero unos ruidos provenientes de afuera lo alteraron, logrando que tirara la hoja, abrio la puerta de golpe y regreso al salon, en donde se quedo mudo al ver la escena que se estaba susitando.

Miro como Brasil y Venezuela trataban de separar a Alemania del argentino, mientras que Kazajistán llevaba consigo unos papeles y se los daba a Siria, quien miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna. Y en la puerta principal, Perú y Ecuador entrando a toda prisa, mientras que México los aventaba y llevaba consigo un palo de escoba

-¡Haber hijos de toda su masiosare madre! ¡Que está pasando!

-Mama hueva... Necesitamos un milagro para que no se provoque una Tercera Guerra Mundial

Sin duda, no podría agravarse el asunto


	20. Capitulo Especial: Pregunta y Respuesta

*Se escucha varios aplausos al fondo de la sala y a la vez una música ligera pero movida se empieza a escuchar, mientras los países invitados tratan de mantener el control unos con los otros, una mujer sale de una puerta sin mirar al público, hace un ademán mientras los aplausos van disminuyendo poco a poco*

HotaruRin: ¡Saludos mis amigos! ¡Bienvenidos a este capítulo especial! Como saben pues, soy la autora de esta historia, que no es la gran cosa pero es trabajo honesto ¿no?

*Todos los asistentes de la sala se quedan callados, no le ven el chiste a su comentario*

HotaruRin: *Se aclara la garganta* Agradezco tanto sus preguntas para este momento, muy bien empecemos. Hoy nos acompañan tres lindos países que han hecho que la intriga de la historia sea más confusa y dolorosa en un futuro, sin embargo muchos de sus amigos y compañeros con rastros de adorar y apoyar a la causa, acompañan para corroborar algunas cosas, así que no son importantes.

Chile: Eso es cruel

Alemania: Oh...

Japón: ¡Yo te apoyo Autora-san!

Argentina: Yo no quería venir

HotaruRin: *Lanza mirada seria* Ya que todos expresaron su mayor alegría al acompañarnos esta noche... Primero, les presento al mal visto del cuento, el que es odiado y amado por muchos, la pe**a que dejo al poste con patas con el corazón en la mano. ¡La gorda Capitalista mala agradecida! Con ustedes... ¡Estados Unidos!

*Los reflectores se dirigen hacia Estados Unidos quien está tratando de contener su ira al ver en la pantalla grande las fotos del ruso y el mexicano*

Estados Unidos: You Little... *Trata de acercarse a la pareja pero Seguridad se lo impide* ¿What?

HotaruRin: Cállate, todavía no comenzamos, menso... *Trata de tranquilizarse y le señala al gringo que tome asiento en una de las sillas* y ahora, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente invitado. Este país ha hecho que algunos de nuestros lectores lo odien, darle una lección a lo bravo, que le quieran romper toda su rusa... Momento *Toca su micrófono* me informan que no puedo decir más de cuatro insultos, puta...

Inglaterra: ¡Los modales señorita!

HotaruRin: ¡Chale! *Se resigna y sube los hombros* ¡Ante ustedes el poste con patas! ¡Rusia!

*Rusia entra con tranquilidad, pero al ver a Estados Unidos se pone todo paranoico, toma una de las sillas y empieza a perseguir al gringo mientras los demás se ríen de la situación*

Colombia: ¡Con todo huevón!

Argentina: Bueno, veamos que esto se puso intenso...

HotaruRin: ¡Aguanten pendejos! Estamos en un capítulo especial ¡Chingada madre!

*La autora hace señas y todo una armada de policías entran mientras tratan de controlar la situación, después de unos minutos se calman las aguas y ambos países están sentados, mirándose con odio y con las mejillas rojas*

HotaruRin: Ahora que todo esto se ha calmado... *Tiene a la mano una chancla* Pasemos a nuestro último visitante, es sin duda un país de gran corazón pero a la vez está bien distraído, así es muchachos, amante de lo bueno y lo justo, el matador, el que mando a la china a España sin temerle a la muerte.

China: Pero si España no está conmigo...

HotaruRin: Es retorica mi amigo... Con ustedes ¡El res del desmadre! ¡México!

*Entra México en pose de diva mientras suena la canción de Gloria Trevi "Ábranse Perras", los reflectores empiezan a cambiar de color, ante todos la sala parece una discoteca. Todos los presentes empiezan a aplaudir mientras el mexicano se acerca a su asiento y se sienta de manera sensual y provocativa.

Cuerpo de seguridad: ...

Rusia y Estados Unidos: ...

HotaruRin: No mames... ¿Ahorita tenías que venir con tus joterias?

México: Tú me pediste que me luciera y lo hice *Sonríe y juega con sus manos*

HotaruRin: Pero no así cabron, gracias a eso ya les diste un adelanto de la despedida de soltero

México: Ups...

HotaruRin: No te doy nada porque eres mi bello país. Ahora *le traen una silla y toma asiento* Ya que estamos todos aquí, algunos de nuestros lectores tienen dudas así que empezaremos con las preguntas, primero empecemos por Rusia

Estados Unidos: ¿Por qué el primero?

México: ¡¿Hablas Español?!

HotaruRin: Tiene más preguntas que ustedes dos, así que chitón y dejen que responda, la primera es de nuestra amiga I_Say_What_Now

_1.¿Realmente amas a México? O ¿es solo deseó?_

Rusia: *Se queda pensando un momento* A decir verdad, no siento nada por él, no es como que me llamara la atención, de hecho es común que alguien de mi posición vea por alguien tercermundista como un pasatiempo, así que no... No lo amo en realidad.

Aunque... tiene un excelente cuerpo, no lo dudo.

España: ¡Hijo de...! ¡Con mi hijo no te metas que no lo mereces! *España trata de bajar de su asiento pero los demás países tratan de detenerlo*

HotaruRin: ¡Ya siéntese señora! Muy bien hijo de la... *Respira para mantener el control* perdón, Rusia. La siguiente es de nuestra lectora Anachan20054

_2\. ¿Sabes que gemiste el nombre de USA usando tú y México tuvieron sexo esa noche? ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Qué piensas de México?_

Rusia: Como dije antes, México es un país tercermundista y solo trata de sobrevivir con cosas que no tiene nada de importante, sin embargo *Cruza los brazos* Trata de que su gente y el salgan adelante, incluso le ven lo positivo a los asuntos, pese a que sean muy graves. Es alguien inteligente y excepcional, sin duda sería un gran camarada en un futuro. Por lo que paso esa noche, sí, me arrepiento de lo que hice a México, no es algo que vaya conmigo. Lo lamento de verdad México *Se levanta de su silla y se inca enfrente del más pequeño, mientras todos los presentes se quedan mudos a la acción* Siento que tuvieras que pasar por ello...

México: Ya lo hablamos, no pasó nada. Tranquilo.

Estados Unidos: ¿Cómo que no pasó nada? ¡Eres idiota!

Rusia: Solo dije la verdad. No hay más que decir.

HotaruRin: Esta bien, ya déjalo por la paz.

Estados Unidos: ¿Y lo de mi nombre?

Rusia: ¿Qué pasa si lo dije? ¿Te afecta de alguna manera?

Estados Unidos: Yo...

HotaruRin: Rusia, hazme el favor de regresar a tu lugar y deja de provocar a la gorda por favor. Para nuestros lectores, el poste con patas dio a entender que si gimió el nombre de Estados Unidos, ahora una pregunta de nuestra lectora CieloHuingoDextre

_3.¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_Rusia: Tengo 28 años_

Alemania: Ya lo sabía

Venezuela: ¡México eres un asaltacunas¡

México: Verga wey... URSS debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

HotaruRin: ¡Vaya! Y yo me quejo de mis 20 años... Súper, la siguiente pregunta es de AlejandraValle735

_4.¿Qué te atrae de México? ¿Enserio te gusta o es por puro mame?_

Rusia: No me gusta México, todo esto es por diversión, hasta ahí llegan mis gustos.

México: Vaya, no creí escuchar eso...

Argentina: Pendejo...

Inglaterra: Creo que te pasaste un poco Rusia...

Rusia: ¿Qué me atrae de él? Su cuerpo por supuesto, adoro como su ropa enmarca su gran cintura y como esos pantalones ajustados hacen ver su...

HotaruRin: ¡No manches! *Le tapa la boca* ¡Estamos en horario familiar wey! Respeta. La siguiente pregunta es de x-3alma3-x

_5.¿Cuándo le piensas contar a México sobre tus verdaderos propósitos? ¿O quieres que el mismo se dé cuenta?_

HotaruRin: Yo responderé eso, en los siguientes capítulos veremos cómo va avanzando la credibilidad de nuestro amigo. Todo a su tiempo

Rusia: Me gustaría decírselo

México: ¿Decirme que?

HotaruRin: Nada compa, este men está mal de la cabeza. Nuestra última pregunta es de nuestra lectora LaFamiliaPan

_5.¿Estabas consiente de la carga que empezó a tener __Mexico__ cuando iniciaron con la farsa?_

Rusia: Si, honestamente no estaba muy informado sobre la situación que tenía con Estados Unidos, pero no le vi el problema con que tuviera un poco más de trabajo y más culpa emocional

HotaruRin: A veces no sé porque te tengo aun un poco de esperanza... Ok, muchas gracias Rusia por contestar estas preguntas ¿Algo que más que quieras agregar hacia nuestros lectores?

Rusia: Un saludo y gracias por leer esta historia.

HotaruRin: ¡Excelente! Ahora es el turno de nuestro amigo Estados Unidos

Estados Unidos: Al fin alguien que me hace caso

HotaruRin: Muy bien gordis, nuestra primera pregunta es de nuestra lectora DanushSilerio

_1.¿Te gusta México y por eso te molesta que este con Rusia?_

Estados Unidos: No puedo dar spoiler Darling, pero México y yo tuvimos algo más que una situación tensa política, además, sé que Rusia le va hacer daño y eso no lo quiero. No quiero que sufra, no de nuevo.

Rusia: ¿A qué te refieres? México no ha sufrido

México: ¡Ya me exhibiste!

HotaruRin: Gracias por tus palabras Estados Unidos, no es por meter más leña al fuego pero... Eso de historias floreadas, no va a suceder.

Estados Unidos: ¿What?

HotaruRin: Ok Estados Unidos, algo que más les quieras decir a nuestros lectores que están presenciando todo esto en sus mentes santas e inocentes.

Estados Unidos: Run, everthing will end in distaster and the autor is crazy

HotaruRin: No entendí ni madres pero bueno. Con esto concluimos la entrevista a nuestro Capitalista favorito

Estados Unidos: ¿Qué? ¿Es todo?

Mexico: ¿Acaso querías más?

*Estados Unidos se queda mudo ante la recepción de los lectores ante su persona*

HotaruRin: Seguimos *gira la silla en dirección al más bajo de los tres protagonistas de la noche* Mi México lindo y querido... ¡¿Por qué eres tan pinshe hermoso?!

México: ¡A huevo wey!

HotaruRin: Empecemos, Anachan20054 te pregunta lo siguiente

_ espero que todo mejore en tu futuro y si no te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo ¿recuerdas a Imperio Azteca, Maya y Olmeca?_

México: Muchas gracias linda, te lo agradezco. Ya ves cómo somos los mexicanos, tendremos muchos pedos pero siempre con buena cara. Sobre mi mamá... *Trata de hablar con la mayor tranquilidad posible* Mi madre era quien me daba el amor que en un momento llegue a carecer. Era alta y con el cabello negro, risueña y un tanto cabrona con los extraños pero, ella me cuido y sé que aún lo hace, la extraño demasiado. España me dio esto *levanto su cadena* fue como un regalo que dejo mi madre para mí, así siento que está conmigo todo el tiempo sin importar el que. Imperio Olmeca, honestamente no lo recuerdo del todo y acerca de Imperio Maya, creo que era mi tio...

HotaruRin: Es difícil, pero sé que tú puedes México *trata de volver a la realidad* nuestra siguiente pregunta es de CieloHuingoDextre

_2.¿Desde cuándo te atrajo Rusia?_

México: Me llamo la atención desde que era un pequeño niño. URSS me lo presento cuando estábamos en contra de Alemania Nazi, Italia e Imperio Japonés, era alguien tímido y sonriente. Honestamente me sorprendió un poco que cambiara hasta la Rusia actual

_ ' cuando el hijo? (se que es una pregunta adelantada pero quiero saber_)

México: ¿Hijos?

Estados Unidos: ¿Pero qué demonios?

Rusia: ...

HotaruRin: Culo si no respondes México

México: Bueno... La verdad si me gustaría otro escuincle pero ya hasta cuando este estable en todos los ámbitos

Cuidad de México: ¡Ya no quiero más hermanos apa!

HotaruRin: Esta bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta de nuestra lectora daliangel9

_4.¿Tienes pensado en tener hijos?_

México: Como dije antes, solo hasta que me encuentra estable y con ganas de mantenerlo

Chile: Weon *se pone a llorar* ¡Es lo más bonito que has dicho en la vida!

HotaruRin: ¿Ok? Luego hablare contigo Chile... la última pregunta es de LaFamiliaPan

_5.¿Qué es lo que odias que hagan tus pequeñas?_

México: ¿Qué es lo que no hacen? *Se cruza de brazos* Son unos tornados, en mi pensar, los más revoltosos son Cuidad de México y Estado de México, siempre se pelean por ver quién es el más chingon y favorito. Sinaloa y Chihuahua son algo temerarios pero ven por los demás, miren *Se dirige el público* Mis hijos cometerán muchos errores, en parte son errores que yo les inculque, pero sé que hacen un buen trabajo y tratan de mejorar las cosas, a su modo pero tratan de hacerlo. Los quiero tal y como son. Son mis hijos después de todo, siempre estaré ahí para protegerlos

Oaxaca: Papa...

Estado de México: *tratando de aguantar las lágrimas* Se fuerte estúpida...

Sinaloa: ¡Te queremos apa!

Cuidad de México: Eres la onda jefe

México: Es lo que un verdadero hombre hace

HotaruRin: Ay, me saliste cursi pero así te quiero *le da palmaditas en su cabeza* Creo que no me molestaría dedicarle algo a nuestros lectores

México: Si... ¡Que chingue a su madre el América!

HotaruRin: ¡Pendejo! *Le da con la chancla* Mientras este men se recupera, contestare algunas preguntas dirigidas a mí.

Ecuador: Si me permite *le quita el micrófono* yo ahora seré quien le entrevisté.

HotaruRin: Ya vas.

Ecuador: Ok. De parte de LaFamiliaPan:

1.¿Que te inspiro a hacer esta historia?

HotaruRin: Bueno, a decir verdad ya tenía tantas historia con adaptaciones y les juro que las he querido terminar, pero cuando conocí el Fandom de Countryhumans, me llamó la atención los fanarts, one-shot y muchos vídeos que hacian de los países. Quise animarme a darle vida a esta historia desde un contacto más personal, ya que a pesar de ser adaptación, puedo plasmar vivencias que tuve a lo largo de mi vida, por ejemplo. Las técnicas de Rusia, el trato que tiene Inglaterra con todos los demás, etc. Más los sentimientos de México con su contexto emocional.

Inglaterra: Oh my God

Francia: Ante todo es una dama.

Brasil: Me hace pensar...

Ecuador: Siguiente pregunta de paparetrasada

_2\. Me __encantaaaaaa__ tu historia esta muy bonita_

HotaruRin: Muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad me inspiran a seguir con la escritura.

Ecuador: Por ultimo, tenemos a daliangel9

_3\. Hola me encanta tu historia_

HotaruRin: Muchas gracias. Son una maravilla de personas.

Ecuador: Muchas gracias por seguir esta capítulo especial, además de esto, se les informa que todos los países que están aquí tienen el día 24 libre, así que...

HotaruRin: ¡Que día libre y que ocho cuartos! Falta el especial de Navidad

Perú: Le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

México: ¿Que pedo? ¿Que pedo?

HotaruRin: Y es así como nos despedimos, muchas gracias por sus preguntas y los esperemos en el próximo especial de Preguntas y Respuestas.

*Todos empiezan a aplaudir y las luces se van apagando poco a poco. Los países empiezan a abandonar la sala dejando a Chile y a la autora solos*

Chile: Lo siento.

HotaruRin: Amigo controlate, no es bueno para ti, menos para tu estado

Chile: ¿Cuando lo van a saber los demás?

HotaruRin: Pronto, ahora vamos con estos. De seguro se van a matar o peor, capaz y los vuelven a meter a la cárcel. Así que...

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
